A Savior's Path
by Swiftriff
Summary: A young man name Vincent Valor lived on Earth that was invaded by creatures known as Netherlings. Vincent seeks out for a mean to bring an end to the ongoing nightmare, and so he ventures out to save his world, arriving in a new world, facing powerful enemies, finding love and friendship, and discovering his true self. (HiE, anthro, Harem. Rated M for Adult Content and Gore)
1. Chapter 1: The Chase

_**Author's Note: Greetings everypony, the name is Swiftriff. Forgive me but this is my first time attempting this but I wanted to give some headsup and pointers that first off, I do not own any characters from the MLP Universe for they are copyrighted by Hasbro and the such. Also this is Rated M for Adult content(which means there is sexual content and nudity) as well as some blood/gore. This story was based on another original story I have written years back, but I never released it due to losing the file with all the contents. So after years passed by, I wanted to recreate it under the 'boundaries' of MLP. I hope you readers really enjoy the work. Please R&R. Constructive criticism please. No Hate or flamers out there, if you can't provide a complaint without a valid point or reason behind your claim, I will simply ignore it, so if you have a good reason I will heed your words and strive to make it better for you viewers. This is Swiftriff signing off. Keep it Jammin'.**_

_**A Savior's Path**_

**Chapter 1: The Chase**

_August 25__th_

It was night time in the city of Long Beach, located in the southern side of California. Usually the night was bustling with people, looking for fun and excitement, anything to beat the daily boredom in a busy life…that is…before the city was overrun by strange new beings, roaming our land, creating havoc and mayhem.

It all happened about a week ago, a clear sunny day with the normal daily life of city normality, its citizen scurrying for work, seeking comfort with friends, spending time with family, or sadly struggling for survival in the poor state of our economy. Even though the day shines with a glorious shimmer, our society struggles to grow, to change, and to survive. Oppositions may occur from time to time, as well as unity. There are a short few who believe in this change for the better of our world, but there are others whom are headstrong or stubborn to accept it as a means or a solution to progress in life. During this time, strange incidents have occurred where people have gone missing or have been brutally assaulted to death. It may not seem as strange as another person bring harm to others in possible gunpoint, or perhaps a gang affiliation or whatnot. What made these cases strange was the evidence that which were left behind, or the wounds afflicted upon some of the victims. Limbs ripped from what inspectors believe to be from sheer force, lethal burns upon the recently deceased corpses, or signs of lacerations from a bizarre-sized 'claws'. Once word got around, people began to worry. Children were kept inside, neighborhood kept watch, and even some families taking up arms. The people began to take extreme precautions, and they were right to do so.

For the short time after news released word of these events, creatures began appearing more publicly. The first incident was what someone believed was a statue, a rather huge statue in the middle of downtown area the city-folks referred to as 'The Pike'. This statue towered over the ongoing passing bystanders by an incredible 9 feet, with an enormously huge build. Its exterior had a stone-appearance to it, with a jagged feature composed of the hardened earth, with shimmering linings of what appeared to be small crystals. Reporters say that a family of three decided to take a picture in front of the figure, believing it was an 'art-piece'. When the family took their position for the picture, the figure moved and took the closer figure in front of him, which was a young male adult, possibly the son of the family, lifting him into the air by the head within its grasp before crashing him back down to the ground, crushing the poor individuals skull, spewing out blood and brain matter within the impact. The family panicked and were shortly to follow within the victims cruel fate, as the 'statue' target them as well, taking hold of the other two, flinging a woman of the family over to a nearby building, killing her in impact, and then with both hands, crushed the other male adult as if he was toothpaste.

Another incident occurred involving two other creatures, a being adorned in a dark tattered cloak with two horns protruding from its shoulder blades was seen around a school district. A teacher approached the being, requesting it to take its leave until he was gorged by the creature's horns, lifted from his feet and then, to viewer's disbelief, incinerated from the inside. As some of the school to notice and attempt to evacuate the premises, flying creatures appeared about the size of a petite adult but all were very well toned despite the slim figures. These monsters began penetrating they're victims with their sharpened wings as they landed and pinned their victims to the ground, while the cloaked individual was incinerating more people by spouting flames from its horns.

Total chaos has occurred ever since then and has been only getting worse. The city was run down by these minions, which was discovered to be known as Netherlings, savages that have come to our home world, terrorizing and slaughtering humanity in a battle of dominance. Nobody knows of their true purpose, or why they have come to our world and are wiping us out one by one. But in the midst of the city, an alarm was blaring, resounding its call to all that can hear, alerting the unwanted presence in this hectic night. Usually when you hear the sound of an alarm, it's under the pretense that a crime has been committed. But what has taken place was not an act of selfish desire or vanity, but an action motivated to set things right, and end this madness. Unfortunately, this night is but the beginning of a tale so climatic and perilous for a young man running for his life, running away from the Netherlings for what he possesses in his satchel strapped tight over his shoulder and held for dear life, for what lies inside is something that could bring this nightmare to an end and save humanity from extinction, or so he believes.

I am this poor fool running with my life on the line for something led by mere rumor that I heard out of the street by possibly a deranged old man. My name is Vincent Valor, and to best describe what I look like, I'm 5' 11" tall, a slight light-tan skin tone, black hair with bangs draped above my eyebrows, slightly wavy and straightens at the ends, and pretty fit if I say so myself, but not too much. Dressed in my usual opened black collared-dress shirt with a white t-shirt under, fitted low-boot jeans, a silver runic-block necklace and a black fedora resting on my head.

As to the reason why I'm running and became a target to all Netherlings, well I took a glass vial, and from what an old man told me as I was passing by, struggling to survival, this vial is said to be feared by all known Netherlings. Now I don't see why it deems frightening to them to this extent of being in a manhunt, but I intend to use it against them and save my home.

_-Vincent's Point of View-_

I was running away from a school district, which was apparently the new 'camp' of these creatures, where I have snuck in and 'stole' this glass vial that is now kept safe within my satchel I held by me. As the sound of the alarm blazing into the night sky, I crossed paths with some of these creatures. Making my way down a simple street, I saw a colossal creature that was covered with hardened stone blocking my path. It raised its arm in an attempt to smash where in place, but I made a quick dash and slid under its, barely avoiding the tonnage of death-impending impact and making resuming with a mad dash once more. Turning to a more residential street to avoid the colossal beast, I regretted my decision to make that turn as I made an encounter with one of the horned creatures, and three flyers. We made eye contact, and the horned creature directed its horn to me and I made a frantic search for an escape. I looked upon a house and made for the door as the flyers were taking to the air, giving chase after me.

As I crashed through the door just before I was scorched by a raging black flame, landing on the floor, I quickly got back up and resume with my quick escape as I hear a squeal of one of the flyers. _"Must have got caught in the crossfire, lucky me."_ Seeing a glass door, I didn't even bothered to stopping to open the door properly as I tucked myself in to brace for the impact as I crashed through the glass panel, breaking through the door and have made my successful escape, resuming my way down to a main street.

Keeping a close hold of my satchel while running for dear life, I knew I have to find safety where I can lay low and examine this vial to see if it's worth opening, let alone if I can even control whatever is inside. I looked behind me to see if the abominations were chasing after me. Looking back ahead, I noticed a fence ahead while I was dashing out of the building, I leapt off the ground and took hold of the top of the fence to vault myself over with the momentum of my jump. I made a quick right turn once I was on the main street and ran towards the bridge.

"_All I have to do is just cross it, run down the hill, and make way towards a residential area, there are shops nearby where I can lose em and be home free."_ While planning this out mentally, I failed to have noticed that the other side of the bridge was blocked off by a swarm of Netherlings of all sorts, just as I was halfway across too.

"God damnit, fuck my luck!" I cursed in agitation. I tried to turn to find another route, but to my dismay, I was trapped, both sides of the bridge were blocked off and I was smack dead in the middle.

As the Netherling's drew closer, driving me closer to the railing, I looked around to find no room for escape, I had nowhere to go. Then a red burst of light appeared in front of me, blinding me for a brief moment as I veered my eyes away, hearing a distinct whir followed by a sizzle. I looked to see what the flash of light was, and what I saw was something not like any of the Netherlings.

Unlike the others, this being looked more human than the others. Adorned in a dark green tunic, with black slacks and a red sash wrapped around his waist, he had a collection of throwing knives around his legs, and two larger curved daggers hanging on each hip, with a short red buzzed hairstyle, a very intricate styled goatee, purple blazing eyes with a slight scar on his left eye, with a wicked and malicious smile to compliment his sadistic vibe he displays, he approaches me with knives ready in each hand.

"Little boy, we grow tired of this game of 'Cat n' mouse', and demand you give back what you stole at once," this man says with that malicious smile and a tone that'll make even the Joker proud. Seeing my options, I look at him straight in the eye and reply.

"Why should I, either way I die here. Isn't that how you play your 'game'?"

"If you really want it to be that way, it can be arranged," the being states, readying his knife cocked back behind his head. I didn't have a choice, if I continued talking like I had the advantage like this, I was sure to be dead on the spot.

"At least give me a name of the one giving me a choice." I hissed back, hoping to buy a little time to see my options.

Lowering his knife, he places it under his chin in deep thought.

"Hmm, why not," he shrugs. "My name is Trick, loyal servant of the Mighty Prince…" As Trick was making his 'grand' introductions, my attention went elsewhere as I was looking around myself without being too conspicuous. Just then I noticed a dim light just below me, just under the bridge.

"_Maybe this is my ticket out of here."_ I mentally stated. As I climbed the railing, ready to make my jump, I assumed Trick must have noticed my intention… per se.

"If you're going to take a leap of faith…" As soon as he made that statement, I felt the cold thrust of his knife against my back, and felt warmth wrap around the surface of where his knife made contact with my flesh, throwing me off the railing. "Then take this with you for a good trip. Bwahahaha." Trick sneers maniacally.

As I dropped off the bridge, all I heard from him was a barely audible, but maniacal laughter. Out of sheer luck, I have slipped through the portal, and felt a wave of pressure wrap around me, squeezing my body and pulling me in before the feeling of being gripped by the portal left me and I landed on something soft and cool with a fresh scent to it. As my face was buried into the soft grass, I hear the sound of clopping approaching me. I barely picked my head up with what little dwindling strength I could muster, and with my vision blurring out of consciousness, I only made out something yellow and pink approaching me.

"Oh my…injured…help you…spital." It sounded like a girl. But I couldn't confirm it, let only make out what she was saying as my sense of hearing was giving out. As I was slipping from consciousness, the last thing I saw was the yellow form before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: New World, Same Adventure

**Author's Note: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. I wanted to thank all you readers out there who have viewed my work and have liked it thus far, especially in this short amount of time. It fills me with great joy to see you appreciate my work and hopefully I can continue to impress and feed your desire for a good story with a lot going on. Now my goal for this is to hit at least 20 Chapters, and I already have a plot going on and everything with new characters to be introduced, events, and the whatnot. But I"m still interested in adding more to it. Especially for the later chapters regarding the mentioned Netherlings. So I may ask you viewers out there for any request or character addition to make it easier and make this story more interesting. But don't have to worry about that until later, but I"m super excited about the days to come with this project. So we left off where Vincent was injured by Trick after running from a legion of creatures, and has stumbled upon a portal to a new world. Where this portal came from? Well we just don't know yet, but maybe the future will tell us as the story unfolds, and as of the 'meeting' with Trick, who else feels this isn't that last time we see him? Well I'll leave you all to enjoying more of the work. Please send me some reviews and the such, I would love to hear what you as the reader think about the story, so I know if I'm on the right track or not. After saying all that, this is Swiftriff signing out. Keep it Jammin'.**

_**Chapter 2: New World, Same Adventure.**_

_August 26__th_

I began to slowly stir and come back to my senses. As my eyes began to slowly focus, I noticed I was in a bright white room, I would have believed I died and was sent to the afterlife if it weren't for the curtains and a steady 'beeping' noise.

"I must be in a hospital, but where am I exactly?" I stated to myself, taking everything in and remembering past events. My home, the Netherlings, me running and confronting Trick, the portal, and my satchel with the vial…wait a minute.

"My satchel, where is my satchel?!" I exclaimed, frantically looking around. Then the curtains opened to reveal a white creature of some sorts.

"Oh good, your awake. How are you feeling?" She asked with a serene voice. She appears to be female judging by her voice, a hybrid of a horse and a human, standing on two legs. She had hooves for feet, hands like a human, a well fit figure with C-cup size breasts, a small muzzle for a mouth and small horse ears sticking out of her pink mane, which was pulled back in a bun wrapped in a net. She was covered in a white coat, and wearing a nurse outfit that wasn't too revealing, pretty professional by medical standards.

"_Well that's adorable…wait, what am I saying? She's a horse…human…girl."_ I said mentally. As I was in thought, the white mare stared at me in curiosity.

"Hmm, maybe you don't understand me, or you can't speak." She stated with a hint of wonder in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I've never seen a being like you before, and you can talk as well." I finally spoke, breaking out of my observant trance. The mare merely giggles at my reply.

"Yes, I can speak, and so can you. That's good. I hope you're feeling alright." She said with a warming smile.

"I'm feeling okay, my name is Vincent Valor. I take it you must be my assigned nurse?" I assumed with interest and curiosity of this mare standing before me.

"That's right. My name is Nurse Redheart. It's my duty to make you feel welcomed and healthy." She stated with kindness, but some assertiveness as well.

"I feel that I'm in capable hands." I commented, earning a giggle from Redheart. Remembering what I was concerned about, I drew my attention to the nurse with a more serious and concerned demeanor.

"By the way, Miss Redheart..."

"Redheart is fine dear, no need for the miss." She quickly states before letting me resume.

"Forgive me Redheart, but have you or a staff come across a satchel by chance in my possession?" I asked with a hint of worry in my tone.

"Oh why yes, give me a moment and I shall retrieve it and your clothes." She stated with that pleasant smile.

"Thank you very mu…wait, my clothes? Does that mean that I'm…?" I state and looked under my covers resting on me and noticed I was in nothing but a hospital gown. I looked up and noticed the blush on Nurse Redhearts cheeks, veering her eyes away to not look at me, she stated quickly.

"We were concerned about the injuries you have sustained and had to perform a full examination."

"Oh I see, well I appreciate you looking out for my well-being." I said, hoping to have comforted her and relieved her of the awkward tension she was in. She looked back at me and smiled.

"It was no trouble at all, we were glad Fluttershy brought you in when she did, otherwise you would have suffered blood-loss."

"I should give this 'Fluttershy' my regards if I ever meet her again." I stated with respect.

"Oh, that reminds me. You have visitors who wish to see you." Redheart beams.

"Really!? I wouldn't have expected that, being new and all." I said in surprise. It was nice knowing there were people…er, horses…whatever, just being concerned and welcoming, even by complete strangers.

"I'll let them in and get acquainted with you while I gather your things." Redheart replies while approaching the door with a smile.

"Thank you very much Redheart." As I thanked her, she looks back my way, nods, and makes her exit. As she stepped out, I can hear a faint collection of voices as she opens the door, and permits the people outside to come in to visit me. I hear trotting outside, and as the door opens, I see a group of six more colorful horse/human beings, all appearing to be females.

"_Boy, I feel like a lucky stud right now. Wake up conversing with an adorable nurse, and now six girls are spending time with me, so when is the prank coming, he he." _I thought to myself, chuckling at my own comment.

I sit up to introduce myself, but then I felt a throbbing pain on my back and fell back down on my bed. The girls gasp in worry, and a yellow girl in the group flew towards me and places her hands on my chest delicately to keep me in bed. I looked up in surprise by her reaction and was even more surprised when I noticed she was still in the air…FLYING.

"Wait a minute, did you just fly? How!?" I stated in shock. The yellow girl lands softly and moves back, hiding her face behind her incredibly long pink hair. It was incredibly cute how shy she seems, that's when it hit me on who she might have been.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. You wouldn't happen to be Fluttershy, would you?" I asked softly, taking into account she may be as delicate as her name leads me to believe.

"Um…yes…I-I-I am Fl-Fl-Fluttersh-shy." She replies, speaking barely in a whisper with a slight stutter. Luckily for me, being a musician means to train you're ears to pick up even slightest of sound to comprehend and identify it.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me when you did, if you hadn't showed up, I wouldn't be here and having another day to spend with wonderful people such as yourself…which reminds me, forgive my rudeness but, what are you exactly?" I asked, beginning to break the mystery of this land's inhabitants.

A purple girl of the group steps forward, gaining and directing my attention towards her as she begins to answer my question.

"We are ponies, and as to how Fluttershy can fly, she has wings, part of being a Pegasi."

I looked back at Fluttershy to see she had yellow feathered wings. I took this moment to observe her fully and thoroughly. She was about 5' 8" tall with a yellow coat, makes sense since she's a 'pony'. She has a long pink mane and tail that was sleek with a slight shine and her eyes were a shade of Turquoise. She was wearing a green wool sweater, which covered her amazing D-cups, and a cute aqua blue skirt that drapes down to her knees with a small emblem of 3 blue butterflies with pink wings on the hip of her skirt. She has a slightly slim figure with a little hip giving her that soft curved shape body. All in all, a cute girl with a sense of innocence to her, hopefully I wasn't blushing well admiring her appearance.

"Well I believe introductions are in order, my name is Vincent Valor. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I stated as I finished my 'admiration'. I directed my attention to the purple girl, or mare as I believed that was the term for a female pony. She had a dark purple mane that passed her shoulders by a couple inches, with a streak of lighter purple and a pinkish purple hair running down her bang. She had a horn protruding from her forehead, and her mane and tail had a straight hairstyle to it, with her bangs cut evenly above her eyebrows. Her eyes had a dark shade of violet, and she was wearing a white button-up uniform shirt with a dark purple skirt that had a small emblem that had a large light purple star with six-points, and five little white stars around the larger star. She was pretty slim, not much of an athletic build by far, but still a healthy figure nonetheless with a decent C-cup size breasts. She also had…wings on her back? Okay, this slightly puzzled me to see her have wings and a horn, and decided to proceed with that.

"Let's start with you and work our way down, to make it simple." I stated with a smile, gesturing towards the purple mare.

"Very well, my name is Twilight Sparkle, I am the faithful student of Princess Celestia, and I run the Golden Oak Library here in Ponyville," Taking notice of my questioning reaction, she resumes.

"The town you are in is called Ponyville, which is a neighboring town located by Equestria's capital, Canterlot, where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna rule."

"And I take it 'Equestria' is the name of this land?" I asked.

"That's correct." She stated.

"Okay, also why does Fluttershy have just wings and you have wings and a horn?" I asked.

"Oh let me explain about the Pony races," She clears her throat as she begins her explanation.

"There are three Pony races in Equestria: The Pegasi, whom has wings and have the ability to fly, control the weather, and walk on clouds. Next are the Unicorns, who are capable of using magic, but aren't exactly physically fit compared to the other races. And finally there is the Earth Ponies, which has neither wings nor a horn, but are the most physically built, and are well versed in nurturing for the earth and supplying in food." She finished in a matter-of-fact fashion.

I took the time to process and recite this all in my mind to have this information installed into my brain to avoid any future confusion. But still one question remained unanswered.

"Wow, that is interesting and unique. So why is it that you have both a horn and wing again?" I asked once more.

"That is because I, along with the Princesses, am another race known as Alicorns, which has both wings and a horn." She stated, once more in the intellectual fashion. Taking everything in, I nodded in understanding, satisfied with the answers provided about Ponyvilles inhabitants, capabilities, and significance.

I decided to resume with further introductions, but before I can open my mouth to speak, I was blinded by pink and caught by surprise as well as frightened by the sudden change.

"GAH, WHAT THE HELL?!" A pink mare stood before me speaking with a blinding quickness, I barely made out what she was saying.

"Hi there my name is Pinkie Pie, but you can call me Pinkie, you seem pretty nice, and pretty cute, we should be my gosh that reminds me you're new here which means we should throw you a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party. I'm Ponyville's party planner, there's not a party I haven't missed for anypony in Ponyville, since I throw parties for all my friends, and all of Ponyville is a friend of mine. Do you like cupcakes, cookies, cake, punch, games, an-mmghmghmmm…" Pinkies mouth was closed with Twilights hand, chuckling awkwardly at the randomness that is Pinkie Pie.

"Sorry about that Vincent, she's usually like this…well, all the time, especially with newcomers." Twilight stated with a sheepish smile. I took a moment to gather myself and everything that happened, and couldn't help but burst in a fit of laughter.

"HA HA HA, OH MY GOD YOU ARE A RIOT! Anybody with that much fun and energy in em is 'A'-okay in my book. I'd be glad to call you a friend." I said, trying to catch my breath from my laughing spree.

Once I was calm and collected, I looked at Pinkie and she was incredibly pink. Pink puffy mane and tail, pink coat, the only thing that wasn't pink were her eyes, which had a light blue hue. She has a body with a little 'extra pounds', but was far from overweight, let alone chubby. About the same height as Fluttershy, and has D-cup sized breasts that was barely contained in a yellow shirt around her voluptuous cuddly body. With a pink skirt with a small emblem of 3 balloons on each hip, two yellow balloons on the left and right side, and a blue balloon in the middle.

While I was observing Pinkie, I noticed she had this growing smile which I never thought would stretch so far in my life. Before I knew it, I had the life squeezed out of me as Pinkie gave me an incredible hug. I was struggling to breathe as she squeezed me, and her breasts were smashed against me.

"Pinkie, may I please breathe?" I choked out in her grasp.

"Oopsie daisy, sorry Vivi." Pinkie replied with a sheepish smile.

**~SQUEE~**

"_The hell was that noise?" _I must have gone delusional from the vice grip I received. Wait a minute…

"Um…Vivi? You know my name is Vincent, not Vivi, right?"

"Well duh. I know that silly willy Vivi." Pinkie replies.

I merely gave up on pressing forward, shrugged it off and smiled. _"Just Pinkie being Pinkie I suppose. Anyways, back to the rest."_

Just as I was about to resume, Nurse Redheart enters with my clothes and my satchel. _"Oh thank god."_ I grabbed my items from her and thanked her, she then walks to a cupboard and produced what I believed was medicine and poured me a glass of water.

"You should take this. It'll help relieve the pain from your injury." Redheart said, handing me my medication.

"Thanks, also when may I check out by chance?" I asked.

"You may check out tomorrow when you have recovered fully. I ask that you take it easy for a couple days after to not agitate and reopen your wound." Redheart informs me with great concern, and with that she takes her leave, perhaps to give me time for my visitors.

I examined my things real quick, looking inside my satchel to find, with a sigh of great relief, the vial was still there among'st other small possessions such as my phone which only serves as a music player and camera, my charger, my black art book, small art supplies, some food, and two bottles of water. Seeing that everything was in order put me in great ease. I placed the satchel to the side of me and took my medicine.

After taking my medication and drinking the water given to me, I turned my attention to a white unicorn with a well-kept purple main and tail, long with the end that spirals downwards while her mane curls outwards on her long bangs, brushed to the side slightly as well as the back of her mane producing the same curls. Her eyes sparkle in blue with full eyelashes, and complimented with a light blue eye shadow. She was 5' 9" tall with a well-defined hourglass shape body, wearing a well-fitted purple dress with c-cup sized breasts barely showing their cleavage from the opening of the V neck of her dress. I swear she could pass as a model for the amount of care she puts into her display of person.

"What a radiant display of beauty and fashion, may I have the honor of knowing your name miss?" I asked with the best gesture of a bow I can muster while in bed.

"Why, the honor is mine darling. My name is Rarity, Ponyville's fashionista and owner of the Carousel Boutique." She declares while approaching with a display of grace and etiquette per step. I gently clasp her hand and elevate them by her fingers and place a small kiss upon them.

"It is a pleasure to have made an acquaintance with you, perhaps we may see more of each other on better circumstances."

"A charmer and a looker. It's not every day one meets a gentlecolt who is courteous towards a lady." Rarity compliments with great satisfaction and a slight blush. I don't usually receive such compliments like this, since I usually keep to myself sometimes, but hearing this made me blush like mad and I couldn't help but look away, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Also I took the liberty to patch up your clothing and had them washed, they were in dreadful condition." Rarity stated, regaining my attention towards her.

"Really!? You didn't have to Rarity, but thank you. I greatly appreciate it." I thanked with great gratitude, displaying a warm smile towards Rarity.

"You are very welcome, darling. If you ever need new clothes or repairs made, just come to me and I shall see to it that the job is done to meet your satisfaction." Rarity replied with an earnest glee.

"You are too kind milady. Thank you." I nodded in appreciation from such a welcoming display of kindness. Earning a delicate smile follow by a slight giggle from Rarity.

Next my attention falls upon an orange mare with a golden blond mane and tail, both pulled to a pony tail. _"He he, a ponytail on a pony, that's pretty funny, but it looks good on her." _She wore a brown Stetson hat, and her eyes were a stunning emerald color, with three small white freckles on each cheek. She was adorned in a cowgirl getup, a white and brown shirt, fitted jeans wrapped in a belt with an apple buckle, with three apple emblems on the pockets of her jeans. She seems very toned, not a sign of any excess fat or anything. She looked about 5' 7", with probably b or c-cup sized breasts, and a fine slender trim body figure.

"Hey there suga' cube. Names Applejack, mah family and ah' run Sweet Apple Acres, where we grow the best darn apples ya'll can sink your teeth to." Applejack said with a strong southern accent. I actually thought that was pretty attractive and seem to suit her to a 'T'. Then I noticed she had her arms extended. I proceeded in giving her a good handshake, and boy did she have a good grip. Now that told me that she must have been a hard worker, a grip and body like that, seems kinda obvious right?

"It's great to meet you Applejack. I love your accent by the way. It truly suits ya…and mighty attractive." I said finishing with a slight accent of my own and giving her a playful wink, earning a blush from Applejack.

"Why thank ya kindly there Vincent." Applejack said.

And finally, I came down to the last of the bunch. Flying with a confident grin was a blue Pegasus. She had a rough tomboyish look to her. A short and messy rainbow mane and a lengthy but equally messy rainbow tail, magenta eyes, goggles strapped against her forehead, a short white t-shirt with blue sleeves with a cloud shooting a rainbow lightning on her chest, wrapped snug around her and her small B-cup breasts, dark blue sport shorts, and fingerless gloves. She was about 5' 6", and has an athletic trim build, but still had a slight petite look to her, just slightly though.

"And finally, who do we have here?" I stated

"The names Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in all of Equestria, and soon to be in the Wonderbolts. No, I know, I'm awesome." Rainbow stated, looping in the air, striking a pose. She sure is confident in her ability, I'll give her that. This should be interesting.

"The fastest flier you say? I would love to see ya in action." I stated, giving her a challenging grin. She seemed to have caught on with my message as she returned with a devious grin.

"How about I show ya in a race, if you can handle it." She challenged back with that grin of hers, darting her gaze into my eyes.

"That's not a bad idea. I can use a good competition."

"Awesome, though you may wanna heal up and all. I don't want you making excuses when I kick your flank." Rainbow boldly commented.

"You are so on." We decided upon the brief engagement and concluded by bumping fists.

Honestly, this was pretty unbelievable. I just arrived to a world inhabited by bipedal ponies, made some really interesting friends, and being cared for and welcomed with great kindness. This kind of thing doesn't happen often, and I was in deep gratitude. _"I should find a way to repay these girls somehow for their great kindness and consideration. But there is still the matter of my home world that I must handle."_ After breaking from my thought, we finalized our introductions and everybody took their leave. Twilight turns around by the door and faces me.

"I'll come back tomorrow to pick you up. Since you're new, I can give you a tour around Ponyville and we can get to know one another better."

"That sounds great. I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow then. Thank you Twilight." I acknowledged, earning a smile from Twilight.

"Great, I'll see you then. Bye Vincent." Twilight bids farewell, stepping out the room and out of sight. I decided to take this moment to examine the vial in my satchel. I reached for my satchel at my side, placed it on my lap and produced the vial from inside. I began looking at it as seeing it as just a simple vial, it had something dark inside. I couldn't make out what it was though. When I shook it, it didn't swish like a liquid would, but instead made a 'jingle'. Whatever was inside appeared to be small and solid.

"_I wonder what's so scary about this. It looks like a simple vial to the naked eye."_ I thought to myself. Then I felt this strange surge run up my arm, tingling my body with a slight pressure.

"_Open it"_ I hear a faint whisper, like it was said right beside me. I looked around and saw nothing but the walls and window of the room I was in.

"_Open it" _Once again I hear it, louder this time and almost haunting. As dreading as it may seem, I felt this urge to actually comply and open this vial, and so my hand slowly reaches for the cork snugged inside and sealing this strange but simple container in my hand.

**Author's Note: Well that was nice, Vincent wakes up in Equestria and is introduced with some new friends. But what is the deal with the vial? And why is he hearing a voice beckoning to him? I guess we'll find out later. Maybe we get to see what is inside the vial. Also I wanted give a shout out for a review I have just received regarding anatomy. Hopefully this meets to your liking, and I'm not aiming for giant anthro by any means, but try to characterized them in a slightly 'realistic' sense, some may have 'big breast' but not all. I try to be as realistic as I possibly can when interacting and describing the characters to make the story concise and interesting. As well as how he interacts with them individually and how they will react and view him. But if this turns out pretty good and you readers want more work from me, I'll be glad to do more and change up on the style and everything. After all that, stay tuned you guys, and Keep it Jammin'. XD**


	3. Chapter 3: What is Sealed?

**Author's Note: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. I wanted to thank everypony out there who has viewed my work and have given me some great reviews and praise. It filled me with such joy to read what you had to say. But I decided I'm gonna be posting a double whammy on this upload, which means you all get 2 more chapters in one go. WHOOHOO! But then it will take a while for me to make another post. Why? Honestly because writing each chapter takes a little bit of time as I literally write it about 3 times just to get it right and feel confident in the work I put into it with plenty of detail to paint a vivid picture of whats going on into your minds and provide with total awesomeness. Plus there is also my personal life I go through as well hehe. So now here we are. Will this be a moment of truth as we discover what is inside that DAMN VIAL? Lets find out, shall we. This is Swiftriff signing out. Keep it Jammin'!**

_**Chapter 3: What is Sealed?**_

As I reached for the cork, my fingers just touching its surface, I hear the door to my room open to reveal Redheart entering with a tray of food. Breaking me from my trance, I tuck the vial back into my satchel, and give Redheart a wave with a friendly smile.

"Hello again Redheart. Decided to see me on break?" I joked as we both laughed at my playfulness.

"I brought you something to eat, I figured since you've been out for a whole day you must be hungry." Redheart replied back with a smile, placing the tray on my lap.

"_A whole day!? Well I suppose that's not so bad. Could be far worse…could be raining haha."_ I thought. I began eating my food to get some energy back.

"So Vincent, I noticed that you didn't have a Cutie Mark. Have you not discovered your special talent yet?" Redheart asked. I looked at her with a puzzled expression and asked in curiosity.

"What's a Cutie Mark?" Nurse Redheart looked at me in slight disbelief.

"Does your people not have any Cutie Marks where your from?" She asked with a soft voice, her curiosity growing ever more for the human before her.

"No, not that I"m aware of." I answered, gaining interest as to what this 'Cutie Mark' is. Since I'm not from around here, Redheart understood my curiosity and answered.

"Well, everypony earns his or her Cutie Mark when they discover what their special talent is." She turns to her side facing me and slightly lifts her skirt. I took noticed of this and the sight of her exposing herself to me, I quickly turned away and was madly blushing.

"REDHEART, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I nearly shouted in shock and embarrassment. She looked at me, giggling and replied.

"I'm just showing you my Cutie Mark." I began to really question what she meant by 'Cutie Mark', my mind thinking in the gutter before I shook the thought aside. Slowly I turned back and noticed a tattoo of a red cross on her leg just below her hip. I was in wonder because it didn't looked inked, as well as relieved that it was just THAT. So after seeing her Cutie Mark, I sighed in great relief and asked.

"So how exactly did you receive your Cutie Mark, is it like a tattoo or something of the sort?"

"Well I don't know what a 'tattoo' is, but when I was a little filly, I was tending to another fillies injury. She was playing in the park here in Ponyville when she slipped and hit her arm when she fell on her side. I mended her wound, cleaned it and bandaged it, as well as apply a splint and used a piece of clothing to hold her arm up because she seemed to have sprained it as she fell. After I took care of her, I was praised and thanked by her and her family, it was a wonderful feeling and knew in my heart that I had a natural gift for helping ponies in need of help and treatment, and that's how I earned my Cutie Mark." I felt inspired by what I heard, realizing her special gift and her selfless feat being rewarded and now recognized for her remaining days, like it's all in life's plan, destined to be such a person…er pony I suppose in this case. I wonder what mine would be if I ever got one?

"So what do you enjoy doing?" Redheart asked with a smile.

"Well I take pride in being a musician, more specific, a guitarist." I proudly stated. Peaking Redhearts interest, she exclaims.

"That is very interesting, we don't have many guitarist in our town, or musicians in that matter."

"I would believe there are plenty with musical interest out there, it's just a matter of where to look, and everybody has their own preference for musical genre. In my experience, I've learned that music is a universal language everybody can understand, you just need to 'speak' their language."

I replied with a deep thought, expressing my personal thought on the matter, and seeing Redheart in deep fascination with my expression regarding my knowledge in musical expression and social relevance.

"I never thought of it like that before, who knew something so socially common can be taken in a unique way. You sound like you have a gift and passion for music." Redheart states with an awestricken face. I blushed at her praise and acknowledging my knowledge as something with great interest, I actually felt very proud at how far my experience has led me.

"Well I must check my other patients. I really enjoyed talking to you, and I do hope to see you again…not injured of course." She joked, earning a good laugh together.

"I would love that, maybe when I'm in better condition I can come and visit you." I replied, noticing a slight blush from her, she responds back with her head facing away.

"That sounds nice. I should be going, goodnight Vincent." She turns completely and trots out the room.

"_She's really cute when she gets embarrassed, but I wonder why she got embarrassed in the first place."_ I thought to myself while staring out my window at a beautiful night sky.

"_This world just seems to keep fascinating me more and more, I wonder what else this place has to offer, or a better question, what I can offer it."_ Ending my train of thought, I decided to call it a night and let the evening silence drift me to slumber in the comfort of a nice soft bed.

_August 27__th_

As the sun peeked from the land's horizon, its gentle beam of light softly glides across my face with its tantalizing warmth, waking me from my peaceful sleep. Rising from bed and lifting my covers of my body, I turn to place my feet upon the cool tile floor.

"GAH! That's cold as hell!" I exclaimed, taking my time to adjust to the cool touch of the floor.

Finally standing on my two feet, I stretched my body, letting the blood flow in me, grabbed my clothes and spotting a bathroom across from my bed. I entered the room to remove the hospital gown to get into something more comfortable. After changing and stepping out, I was surprised by how new and fitted my clothes felt on me. "_I must really thank Rarity and repay her somehow."_ I approached a mirror to examine myself while fixing my hair and placing my black fedora on. Personally, I thought I looked pretty good and sophisticated, but still held that rocker look I aim for. After I finished fixing up and found myself presentable, I stepped out of my room and went to the front to check myself out and took my leave out of the hospital.

I stepped out and was stunned to see Ponyville for the first time. Everything looked so lively, the colors were pretty vibrant, and everybody looked so pleasant and happy. The homes had an old-fashioned style to them, kinda like an elaborate cottage, safe for a few that looked more modernized. Besides homes, there were shops, a lake a little ways to the right of the hospital, and a tower to the left, and what looked like a retirement home a little ways ahead. It truly looked wonderful, the air smelled fresh, a nice sunny day with just a little bit of clouds in the sky. I kinda wish my home was this peaceful.

"If I remember right, Twilight said she wanted to pick me up here. I suppose I can just wait for a bit." As I was talking to myself, I took notice that the ponies passing by were looking at me with what I thought was curiosity. A few of them waved at me, and I returned the friendly gesture with a pleasant smile and a wave of my own.

I found a nice spot to sit just under a tree beside the hospital away from the street, and I decided to sit against the tree and digging my hand into my satchel, I pulled out the vial once again. Looking at it, I felt that urge once more to see what's inside. _"Why do I keep feeling this sudden tendency to open this thing? Maybe it's cursed, I mean from what I was told it holds some kind of power inside, but what kind of power?" _My curiosity getting the best of me, I grasped the cork with my left hand, sweating and nervous, I took a deep breath and yanked the cork, opening the vial and clenching my eyes shut, expecting something to happen.

When a moments time passed by, nothing happened and I opened my eyes to look inside the vial, I saw something dark that glowed lines of red. Tipping the vial to my opened left hand, a black shard with red engravings fell into my palm, and I sat there looking at it.

"_A rock!? That's it? Those Netherlings were scared of a damn ROCK!?" _Staring in disbelief, thinking that there must be something more to this thing, there MUST be.

"Vincent, there you are." As I heard Twilight, I tucked the shard into my left pocket, and waved at her.

"Hey Twilight, good to see you, I thought you forgot about me." I joked at her.

"Are you kidding? Of course not, I have so many questions I wanted to ask you, do you mind while I show you around Ponyville?" She asked, looking really anxious and awaiting my answer with big pleading eyes. I couldn't look away, those adorable begging eyes had me locked in her gaze.

"How can I say 'no' to that adorable face?" As I gave my answer, she was jumping around like a kid going to Disneyland or something. Then she stopped and started blushing, slowly turning towards me she asked.

"You really think I'm adorable?"

"_Holy shit, CUTENESS OVERLOAD. Why does she have to look at me like that when asking that kind of question?"_ I was blushing like mad, and tried so hard to avoid her eyes, damn those eyes of hers.

"Um…I mean…I uh…couldn't resist your uh…that look you were giving me. I mean you are cute, yea…but um…SO YEA, let's walk around and go sight-seeing, and you can ask me anything you like." I stuttered and quickly tried to change the subject. She smiled and took my hand, making me blush even harder than before.

"Come on, I have so much to ask you." She beamed as we took our walk around the town. Today is gonna be an interesting day, I can feel it.

As we began our venture walking around Ponyville, I was receiving glances and picking up questions and compliments like, "What is he", "he's pretty cute," and "He doesn't seem so dangerous." Then Twilight began her questioning.

"So Vincent, where did you come from, and how did you come to Ponyville?"

"Well, I'm from a planet called Earth. I lived in a fairly large city called Long Beach in the California State. It's an okay city, when you ignore some of the city 'ruckus'. As to how I got here, I'm not too certain myself, I was on the run and I just saw a portal open up, and I took it as a mean's of escape. Quite a coincidence, really." I replied as I was looking back on near past event's taking place and remembering some things about my home, before it was invaded that is.

"Why were you on the run, did you do something wrong?" Twilight asked, slightly concerned but more so curious.

"Far From it, my world was invaded by another race known as Netherlings, they are cruel and violent creatures who share little to no mercy. I was on the run because I heard of a rumor that may have saved my people from possible extinction or slavery, and so I took the risk in pursuit of the item mentioned, and once I received it, I became a target and have been running for my life." As I said this, Twilight stopped and stared nearly in tears and disbelief.

"What!? That is horrible. I can't believe something so cruel and corrupt can possibly exist, it's a miracle that you made it in one piece, and you're safe now, but what about your home? What do you intend to do?"

"I know that I can't just let my world be taken over and be the end for the human race. Those things already took over my home, and I don't know how far they have spread, but it's only a matter of time before worst case scenario. I have to do something, but being in a new world, I just don't know what it is that needs to be done." I replied, slightly discouraged of what is happening back home. "_I hope I can find the answer soon"_

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I was gently pulled to a comforting embrace. I felt the back of my head being rubbed and brushed as I held the person closer, or pony in this case, as I heard Twilight comforting me with her words into my ear.

"It's okay, just remember you are not alone. If you ever need help, we are here for you. You show a good heart with compassion to those around you. Just don't give up or lose hope." I nodded, feeling more relieved that there were somebody here who can offer support, and be there for somebody they have only just met.

Releasing each other from our hug and resuming our walk, we came across a white two-story building that reminded me a lot of a carousel, large window pane around the circular building, displaying what appears to be mannequins with clothing on.

"This is the Carousel Boutique, where Rarity lives and also where she designs and sales her fashion merchandise." Twilight stated. Walking towards the entrance, she resumes.

"Let's go inside and say 'hi' to Rarity." I nodded and followed her along inside the establishment/home.

We entered with the sound of a bell chiming as the opened, followed by a welcoming singsong tone of a reply.

"Coming~." I hear Rarity as she trots gleefully from another room, with eyes closed she chants.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, where everything is chic, unique, and magnifique. How may I help you, dear?" She opens her eyes and gave us a beaming smile upon seeing whom she greeted.

"Twilight, Vincent, a pleasure to see you two. How are feeling Vincent dear?

"I'm feeling great. My wound hasn't been bothering me so I'm taking that as a good sign. Twilight is giving me a tour around town and decided to come by to visit." I replied.

"Oh how wonderful. It's always a pleasure having my friends over to keep me company, and I'm happy to hear about your quick recovery, darling." Rarity gleamed.

"I also wanted to thank you again for cleaning and repairing my clothing. They feel fantastic, is there any way I may repay you?" I asked.

"No need darling, it's free of charge and I was happy to do it. After all, I am the Element of Generosity." She answered with a smile. I stood there wondering what she meant by 'Element of Generosity'. Twilight picked up on my confusion and clarified.

"You see Vincent, the girls and I are bearers of magical items known as the Elements of Harmony. There are six elements in total: Generosity-represented by Rarity, Laughter-represented by Pinkie Pie, Kindness-represented by Fluttershy, Honesty- represented by Applejack, Loyalty – represented by Rainbow Dash, and Magic – represented by me." I stood there in deep fascination, as far as I know, these girls could be bigger then they let on. Hell, probably even heroes or play some important role for Equestria, even though they seem normal, by pony standards hehe. I must have looked like an idiot with his clothes on backwards because I hear the girls giggling and felt Twilight's hand under my jaw and gently snapped it shut.

"That sounds pretty cool, I bet you girls have some awesome adventures and amazing stories to tell." I commented with great interest. Then the front door opened to reveal a pony with a short brown mane and tail, brownish-yellow coat, a navy blue suit, and blue slacks with an hourglass emblem on the pocket of his slacks.

"I'm sorry dear, I have to get back to work." With that, Rarity was off greeting the stallion, and we took our leave and said our farewell's as we departed.

"So where to next?" As soon as I asked, I hear a grumble and looked at Twilight. She blushed and made a sheepish smile while giggling awkwardly.

"Sounds like somebody is hungry, let's go somewhere to get a bite to eat." I inputted.

"That sounds great, oh I know, let's go to Sugarcube Corner. We can even meet up with Pinkie." Twilight stated.

"Sounds like a plan then, AVANTE!" I exclaimed. Twilight looked at me with a silly expression. I blushed as I began explaining.

"It's my way of saying 'onward' or 'with haste'." Once she understood my meaning of my statement, she giggled and replied.

"Well then, as you said before…"

"AVANTE!" we both exclaimed, heading out to our next destination.

While walking, she told me some of her tales and adventures. From first arriving to Ponyville and assigned to make friends. She was originally a resident at Canterlot before moving here to Ponyville, and since then she was so caught up in her books rather than going out and making friends. During her time here in Ponyville, she faced some interesting adversaries such as Nightmare Moon, whom was imprisoned in the moon by Princess Celestia for 1,000 years, and with the Elements of Harmony, turned her back into Princess Luna, who the girls discovered was Princess Celestia's sister. Next the girl's faced off against the God of Chaos and Disharmony known as Discord, almost tearing apart their friendship because of Discord's magic, and using their Elements to encase him in stone. But before she could continue, we arrived at Sugarcube Corner. I felt like I was in a Hansel and Gretel story right now, the place looked like a giant cupcake. Chocolate brown walls, white and pink frosting, I was so tempted to take a bite out of the giant treat, you would get diabetes just by looking at it, that was how sweet it looked.

We stepped inside and one second I spotted Pinkie upon entry, waving from the register, the next second, I was tackled to the ground in a big hug.

"Hey there Vivi, it's good to see you again, which this is like the second time we met each other now. What brings you into Sugarcube Corner? Oh did you miss me? Aww, you're so sweet. Or maybe you came to say 'hi'. Hello. Are you Hungry? You must be, I mean pfft…come on, you're in a restaurant, and of course you'd be hungry. Oh my gosh, hi Twilight." Pinkie released me from her death lock and hopped to Twilight to give her a hug, giving me a chance to breath sweet fresh air.

"Now couldn't you hug me like that instead of a football player?" I giggled at my own joke, and Pinkie was snorting in laughter, which made it even funnier to me. God, the Element of Laughter, she's contagious.

"Aww, if you wanted another hug, all you had to do was ask." I feared she was gonna crush me again, bracing myself for impact, I felt a real hug, not a crusher, but a genuine hug. It put me at ease and this time I returned the hug, enjoying it and feeling how soft her body was as it felt it was just meant for cuddling.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" I joked. She giggled at my playfulness, and afterwards walked with us towards the counter, well Pinkie was hopping, not exactly walking. Once she was behind the counter, she asked.

"So what can I get ya?" Twilight went first.

"I'll have your new lemon surprise and a hay shake with oat sprinkles." Then I realized something and felt embarrassed. I don't know their form of currency.

"Um… Do you take dollar bills here by chance?" I smiled sheepishly, desperately attempting to get out of an awkward predicament.

"Oh it's okay Vincent. I can pay for us both. Since you're new to this world and are still adjusting to our customs." Twilight responded. I felt bad for having her pay for my meal, but I didn't have much of a choice. I have to go out and find a job.

"Well, I suppose I'll have your strawberry cheesecake Danish and a glass of water please." I said as she ringed up our order. Pinkie went to the back of the shop and came back with the shake, a glass of water with a lemon slice on the brim of the glass, and a muffin which I assumed was the lemon surprise, then Pinkie went below the counter and grabbed my Danish and placed them all on a tray.

"That'll be 9 bits." Pinkie said, Twilight reached in her pockets and gave Pinkie 13 gold piece coins as Pinkie put them in the register. Twilight grabbed the tray and we thanked Pinkie and walked to an empty table to enjoy our food. I pulled Twilights seat out and tucked her in as she took her seat.

"Thank you Vincent, that is very kind of you." Twilight complimented. Taking my fedora off and placing it on my knee as I sat down, I replied.

"Not at all, I was raised to treat women with the upmost respect. There is still chivalry out there." Twilight handed me my food using her magic, which surprised me but I recalled Twilight mentioning unicorns being able to use magic, but still it amazed me to witness it first-hand. So as we were eating I wanted to ask her about this world's currency.

"So Twilight, what were those golden coins you used to pay with, are they this world's currency?"

"Yes, they're called Bits. It's a simple and more absolute form of transaction when making a purchase, but we can also barter or possibly negotiate prices, deals or make arrangements. But Bits are the simplistic form of payment." Twilight answered. I swear she could make a pretty good teacher, she seems to be highly educated, like a walking library full of information.

"Okay, so do you know where I can go when applying for a job? I don't want to be dependent on someone" I asked.

"Somepony." Twilight said which confused me a bit. So I asked.

"Um…what do you mean 'somepony'?"

"Sorry Vincent, but you said 'someone', around here we use the word 'pony' as a way of reference to a pony such as 'somepony', 'everypony', and 'anypony'." Twilight responded. This bit of information was a little silly, but then again I was in a world of equine being's so it also made some sense.

"Hmm, well that is interesting. It'll take a little getting used to, but I don't wanna confuse anybody…I mean anypony." I commented. Twilight clapped her hands and praised.

"There you go, sorry if I seemed short but I figured that you needed to learn to properly interact with us ponies, especially since you're interested in finding a job. Also to answer your question earlier, you can either check establishments if they're hiring, go to town hall and check job posting boards, or maybe Applejack might need an extra hand, if you don't mind the more physical labor out there."

"Not at all, so what exactly is Applejack's line of work?" I asked.

"She works around the farm and harvest apples from her orchard." Twilight answered. I became interested, next time I see Applejack I will ask her if she needs extra working hand's around the farm.

Suddenly I heard what I thought was someone yelling or making a commotion outside of the shop. I looked outside and saw three individuals having what looked like an argument, two of them I recognized as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, but the third I had no clue, she didn't even look like a pony. Something tells me this isn't going to end well.

I looked at Twilight and she looked back at me after seeing what was taking place outside. All I heard her say before she dashed out was, "Gilda."

I followed her out and I can make out what this 'Gilda' looked like. She looked to be a half-eagle and half-lion, I think they were called Griffons. She had a rugged hair style composed of feathers with a patch sticking upwards on the front. Her feathers were white around her head, but were brown around her body. She had claws of an eagle, and legs of a lion, wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull on the front, leather armband with some circular studs, and navy blue fitted girl jeans with a belt dangling by one belt ring on her hip and a lion's tail protruding from the back. Her eyes have a piercing honeydew color. She was stirring quite a commotion and clearly agitated about something.

"Look Dash, I said I was sorry, what more do you want? Can't we just go back to the way things were like the old days when everything was awesome and not lame and boring like all these dweebs?" Gilda fumed. Rainbow Dash crossed her arms and was getting a little heated herself about this whole thing.

"What I WANT is for you to give all my friends a break and quit talking down on them, they are really awesome and are important to me. If you can't even do that and give em a chance, then you're just gonna go back to bullying on my friends, and that ain't gonna fly with me." Rainbow Dash retorted. Fluttershy then slowly stepped forward and, shaking uncontrollably, made a suggestion.

"Umm…Maybe if you w-w-were a little…um…nicer, m-m-maybe w-we can all be…f-f-friends?"

"Nice!? Who asked you, this isn't any of your business you pansy!" Gilda shouted, pushing Fluttershy aside, throwing her to the ground. Seeing this taking place really pissed me off, I wasn't gonna be on the sideline doing nothing, somebody needs to put this bitch in her place.

I stepped beside Fluttershy and shouted at Gilda, with anger and rage building inside.

"Who the hell gives you the right to lay a hand on Fluttershy you damn cunt!"

"Who in Tartarus…" Gilda turned and stopped once she saw me, taking a moment she finally spoke again.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"A problem if you don't apologize and back the fuck off!" I threatened her. The crowd getting worried looks as Rainbow and Twilight went to help Fluttershy.

"Seriously, if this is how it's gonna be then I don't want anything to do with you. Just go away and don't come back!" Rainbow shouted at Gilda. This must have gotten her attention because she looked like she was about to snap. Then she threw this glare with hate and malice towards Fluttershy.

"This is all your fault, ALL OF YOU!" Gilda screamed, lunging towards Fluttershy. I picked this up and immediately went in front of Fluttershy to defend her against the oncoming assault.

Just as Gilda cocked her arms back, I took in a defensive stance, positioning my right leg in the back and applied most of my weight as leverage. As she threw her punch, I grabbed her fist within my left hand. Our arms pushing against one another with a dominating force. I seized this opportunity, reeled her arm to my right, throwing her off balance. Grabbing her arm with my free hand, I pivoted my front leg clockwise, swung my back leg around in a new position to where Gilda's side was against my back and with her arm in hold of both my hands, I slightly leaned forward and threw her over my shoulders, bumping my hips upwards to launch her over my shoulders and collide on the ground.

As she was slowly picking herself back up, I was ready for her, grounding myself and keeping my eyes open to any body movement.

"Twilight, Dash, take Fluttershy inside." I ordered. Doing as I asked, they picked up Fluttershy and went into Sugarcube Corner. Gilda quickly stepped to me and was throwing punches. I was getting into the rhythm and I parried her punch with my leading hand, keeping me from the center of her body and to her side, and with the same hand I back fist her in the face, followed with a knee thrust with my back leg to her abdomen. She predicted my knee strike though, blocked it, and sweeps me to the floor. Falling on my back, I winced in pain from the wound I had that was recovering. Focusing back on the fight, Gilda was coming down with a heel drop to my face. I quickly rolled under her, got to my hands and feet, and dashed forward while rising, throwing her legs out over me and falling on her back with a grunt.

I turned facing her direction as she got up on her feet. Our eyes made contact, and with a shout we both charged to one another.

_-Sugarcube Corner: Rainbow Dash's POV-_

I sat by Fluttershy, looking out the window seeing Gilda and Vincent going at it. _"Boy can they really fight, I didn't want it to come down to this. Seeing my old friend fight my new friend. Vincent is one cool guy though, taking a stand for us like that, even though we just met he is willing to go out fighting for those he cares for. I don't usually see this too often, usually stallions talk their way out of problems, and avoid a fight entirely. But him, when push came to shove, he throws down. To me that's a real stallion right there. So why am I here doing nothing, I need to get out there and do something!" I stood up and lift myself in the air as I spoke to Twilight on my way to the exit._

"I'm going out there, this isn't his problem to settle. It's mine. Watch Flutters, I'll be back in ten seconds flat." I told Twilight as I flew outside, not even wasting a moment to hear a reply.

When I finally came outside, I couldn't see them anywhere. I looked around trying to find them when I saw a drop of blood fall a few feet ahead in a small puddle. I looked up and to my horror, Gilda had Vincent hanging in front of her in a choke hold, flying over a hundred feet or more from the ground with blood dripping from between Vincent and Gilda, probably Vincent's wound being reopened. With a fearful realization of what might happen next, I flew towards them as fast as I could.

Just as I was about to reach them, Gilda releases Vincent, watching him plummet to his death to the ground.

"VINCENT!" I shouted, halting my ascension and ready to dive towards him to save him. But Gilda grabbed hold of my tail just as I was going to descend. Looking back towards Gilda, I shouted.

"Let go of me Gilda!" Gilda was shaking her head, refusing to let me go and looked back at me.

"It's too late Dash. He's done for." Gilda exclaimed. I turned back to see a cloud of dust and debris where Vincent fell towards. I was in tears and screamed in anguish.

"NOOOOOO! VIIINCEEENT!" I screamed in anguish at the sight before me.

"_He couldn't be gone, he couldn't, I can't believe it. He was beginning his life here in Equestria. But now, he's...he's gone." _I turned towards Gilda, the tears streaming from my eyes. _"This is all because of HER. SHE MURDERED VINCENT!" _my blood was boiling and I was blinded with rage.

"I WILL BUCKING KILL YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Throwing my fist at her face, she released her grip on my tail and I assaulted her with a flurry of fists.

_-(Moments ago) Falling from the sky: Vincent's POV-_

As I plummeted towards the ground, I hear Rainbow shouting my name, but she couldn't reach me. She was held in place by Gilda. Time felt like it had slowed down as I closed my eyes, knowing what is to come. "_I guess this is it for me._ _My world, my friends, my dreams, my home, everything…this is goodbye I guess." With my eyes closed_, I felt this burning sensation inside of me as my blood was beginning to boil. The thought of the Netherbeings crossing my mind, wiping out my friends and family before my very eyes. "_Will they not be avenged? All that I have done is going to be for nothing?"_ Opening my eyes, I see a radiating red glow in my pocket. Reaching for my pocket I found the shard glowing. _"Will my promise to stop the nightmare in my world go unfulfilled? HELL NO!" _With what strength I had, I crushed the shard in my left hand. Releasing a surge of energy and power that fueled me to my core. Then I felt the collision of the ground, with a large resounding crash.

Raising a large dust cloud all around, I laid there for a moment as I hear Rainbow Dash screaming. Blinking in pure astonishment at what has occurred and the fact that I wa still alive. _"I hardly felt anything. What the hell?"_ Rising to my feet, I saw a shimmer of red aura encasing my body and began to feel a change as my mind began to drift away.

_-Above Sugarcube Corner: Rainbow Dash's POV-_

I kept throwing punch after punch blindly while Gilda was just blocking and dodging my onslaught.

"Come on Dash, you know you can't beat me in a fight. We used to spar all the time back in school." Gilda said while keeping her guard up.

"I DON'T CARE. YOU KILLED-"I screamed, but then something interrupted me. A low-end, 'pound' sound.

**-BOOMFFF-**

I stopped my attacks and looked down to see a bright red light growing brighter. Realizing it was coming towards us. We flew away from each other as a pillar of a red shining beam shot towards the sky, parting the clouds apart as it soared higher in the sky, and then it glowed to a more dark crimson before it slowly dissipated back to the ground. Then as it cleared, I saw a figure standing in a small crater.

"Vincent!?" I questioned, or so I thought it was but he looked a lot different than before.

His head hanging down with his eyes closed, with long crimson red hair flowing in the gentle breeze and short bangs draping over his face, but his hair was pretty flared, giving a 'feral' look. With two horns protruding from his head, and graciously curving to the back of his head. He looked taller and much more built than before. Wearing a blackish blue trench coat that had a sleek shine, opened in the middle with a chain tying and cross-stitching downwards to a lock to keep the separate chain end intact, with the collar and cut-off section of the arms decorated with a wolves fur I think, and Wearing a pair of black jeans that seem loosely fitted, with one slitted belt wrapped around his pants, and another hanging off a single belt ring wrapping around his lower frame, and wearing some nice boots that had a rounded–square tip that looked like it'd be plated. I also noticed something strange about his left arm, it looked completely black with a shine to it, and his hands were clawed, wondering if it was plated, scaled, or just a strange skin tone. I flew down approaching the guy, wondering if it was Vincent or not.

"Vincent?" I asked him with worry in my voice. He opened his eyes to reveal a set of ruby red eyes and sighed.

"It's good to be free again."

**Author's Note: Holy shit, so now we know what was inside of the vial and have an idea of what was in the shard. But who is this figure that appeared from the pillar of red light? Is it Vincent himself, or something else entirely, and if he is something else, is he friend or foe? Aren't you guys glad this is a double whammy day, because this fight ain't over yet. Don't forget to R&R. I really want to hear what you guys have to say about this. Stay tuned everybody and Keep it Jammin'.**


	4. Chapter 4: Davian

**Author's Note: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. Just wanted to point out that there is a song I present into this chapter, the song is '_Moonlight_' from one of my favorite bands called '_Kamelot_'. If you want to sing along, by all means the lyrics are there or if you wish to just read along with the music, you can pull it out from youtube or whatever music source you prefer. Here's a link for the song ( watch?v=nI1_u4Qj8Yc ). Also there is a Clop scene in this chapter as well, which I will place a warning before the scene if you wish to skip it. First time writing a Clop scene so let me know if I did good. Anyways, sorry to interrupt. Enjoy the story. Swiftriff signing out.**

_**Chapter 4: Davian**_

"Vincent, is that you?" Rainbow asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Nah, the names Davian. But don't worry," he begins with a smirk, while tapping at his head, he continues, "The kid is okay, he's just sleepin'." Rainbow Dash gave Davian a confused expression, but sighed in relief that Vincent was at least alive.

_-Davian's POV-_

Seeing this rainbow chick's sigh was my cue that she was all good, and so I gave her a thumbs up and told her.

"I got everything from here, just kick back and enjoy the show. I got it from here." Turning my attention to Gilda taking flight in the air, I was looking forward to cutting loose and having some fun.

"Hey Featherweight, ya still up for round 2?" I taunted with a devious smirk plastered on my face. Seeing her reaction, I took it she didn't like her little nickname I gave her, because she was getting huffy and blowing off steam.

"Featherweight!? Who the Tartarus do you think you're talking to you lil' shit!?" She steamed as she came flying down towards me.

"_Ha ha, little shit huh? I'm gonna enjoy having you eat those words, and then some."_ With my arms on my sides, I began instigating her.

"Oh you wanna play. Well…" I start clapping my hands and whistling at her like she was a dog. _"Nah, that's an insult to dogs all around, huh?"_ With a baby voice I resumed by calling her out. "Come on girl, come on." She came at me faster than before, just begging for blood now. Seeing that bloodlust look in her eyes, I gave her what she wanted and just stood there with my arms opened wide as she reeled her claws in and once she got close enough, she thrust them straight into my chest. She was glowing with a wicked smile, but in my mind I knew better. _"This 'little shit' just got played you so hard."_

Using my left hand, I grabbed her wrist, and as she noticed this she tried to get out but she wasn't going anywhere. With her arm within my grasp I squeezed tighter, digging my claws into her flesh, drawing fresh blood and hearing the song of the cracking symphony composed by Gilda's arm bone. She was now wrenching in pain, eye's watering, teeth gritting, she was struggling within my hold, wanting that sweet release. Unfortunately for her, I could be such a tease.

"Hey Featherweight." Getting her attention, I leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Brace that ass." Before she could do anything in response, I piston my free fist to and fro her gut, knocking the wind out of her, and sent her flying and skidding down the road, only to collide against the wall of a building.

I took my sweet time just walking towards her as my chest began healing at rapid speed. As she slowly came to, she began to cough out some blood, then she took one look at me slowly approaching her and I can see that look on her face. The look of fear in her eyes and panic engraved on her expression. I loved it, that look always puts a smile on my face.

"How does it feel to get your ass handed by a 'little shit' hmm?" I questioned as I was drawing closer to her. But then with her body struggling to get up, she comes to her feet and took to the air.

"Tsk, you're gonna fly away now girl? That ain't right. You kinda have me at a disadvantage here. He he oh wait." I spoke sarcastically, and with naturality, I conjured my wings, shocking my audience as they have been watching for some time now. Appearing out of my back, like lighting a match, it danced and lick the air like black fire, taking form of black burning wings. Not exactly solid wings, but they still do the trick in means of flying. Gilda's eyes went wide in terror, she knew right away there was no escaping, and in her mind, she knew she was fucked.

With a smirk on my face, I resumed where I left off.

"That's right, I got wings of my own." With my wings unfurling, spreading out to their full extend and my body getting low to a crouch I continued, "So ready or not, HERE I COME!" with a single flap of my wings and a kick from my legs, I took to the sky, flying at an accelerated speed towards Gilda. In a fit of panic, she turned tail and flew away from me, and we were off in a chase. But unfortunately for her, I was coming hot on her ass, she just couldn't outfly me.

When I was close enough to her feet, I reached out and grabbed her legs, stopped her in place and pulled her body to me. She reacted quickly and twisted around, attempting to kick me in the face. I merely blocked it with my right hand, threw her attacking leg aside and with the same hand, slapped her across the face, spinning her around and as her back faced me, in one quick motion, I quickly grabbed her face with my left hand, turned around and pulled her down, dragging her backwards in the air towards land and threw her down. She went soaring into a tree and got caught inside the mess of branches, struggling to get herself out.

I descended beside her, seeing a portion of her sticking out of the tree and pulled her out. She was screaming in pain, as I pulled her out by her busted arm. Once she was out, she was dangling from her broken arm within my grasp, writhing in pain and agony. Seeing this site before me, I felt compelled to go further in her torment.

"You think this is pain? I'll show you something indescribable, you will be begging for mercy." I threatened with a cold tone. Gilda's face was now a mess as tears were running down her face, fearing for what I was going to do to her.

I expanded my wings, growing in abnormal size, and with my right wing, I swung it to her, engulfing her like a threshold passing her body. She went inside the black flames, but as it passed her form she was gone. I turned to see a crowd of ponies giving me a mixed look of confusion, wonder, and even fear.

"Remember ladies and gentlemen, if you deal with a bitch, just add fire and they'll be gone in no time." Looking at my audience, I felt pretty disappointed as I didn't receive anything from them, not even a giggle. _"Well whatever, I thought it was funny. Confound these ponies and their sense of humor."_ My clawed hand began to glow black as I raised and opened them, pointing to the ground in front of the crowd. The audience were getting pretty jumpy, looking around nervously and backing up. With a rising gesture of my claw, a black portal appeared, and when it was a size suitable for anyone to walk through, Gilda came out of it, like the mouth of the portal just spat her out.

She lie with her sides on the ground, ragged with her feathers taking a grim and paler color with her clothing more torn then before. She began gasping for air, and furiously coughing and trembling violently. Slowly as she struggled to contain herself, I flew beside her, reached down and picked her up by the collar of her shirt with my right hand. She didn't have the strength to struggle anymore, she merely dangled in my hand barely clinging on to consciousness as a malicious smile spread across my face. With my left hand, I straighten my claws and cocked it back, ready to deliver the final blow, ready to end her pathetic excuse of a life.

"DAVIAN, THAT IS ENOUGH! PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Hearing the sound of the rainbow chick yelling at me while flying towards me, I honestly wasn't expecting to be interrupted, even by her. I turned my attention to her with an incredulous look.

"Are you fucking kidding me? She nearly kills your friend, hurts another one of your friends, and tries to control your life, and you're gonna show her mercy!? Why should I even listen hmm? What's to stop me from ending this bitch right here, right now?"

"Davian, just look at her, look at yourself damnit! This isn't right. Killing isn't the answer to our problem. This is not something Vincent would want. We don't need to resort to something so cold and heartless." Rainbow argued back.

"Well that's the difference between the kid and I. He's too soft and shows compassion, I'm not a doormat like him. I handle my shit because I see it as necessary. If I showed mercy, who's to say it won't turn around and bite me in the ass?"

"So what, instead of fixing the problem and facing it like a real stallion, you just get rid of it because you're scared?" Hearing her response was surprising to say the least, and I took a moment to think about what she said. _"Holy shit, this chick's got some balls. But she does make a point, even though she pretty much questioned my competence and if I can really handle my shit. Taking it into consideration, this bitch can't do shit I can't handle, and if she pulls some shit, I can easily take care of it and finish where we 'left off'."_

"Tsk, whatever. She's just a punk anyways. I don't wanna get infected by her shit." I said as I released my hold on Gilda and let her drop to the ground. With a cold stare that'll petrify even the fiercest of beasts out there.

"You better thank the rainbow chick for saving your sorry ass, and the next time you stir shit, you better fucking haul ass, because nobody is gonna save you. NOBODY!" I threatened, glaring into her weeping drenched face. She nods furiously and hastily cried.

"No I'll be cool with everypony. You won't hear any trouble from me. I swear!"

"You better be true to your word, for your sake." I snarled. I turned around and walked away, giving Rainbow and Gilda time to themselves.

As I looked back after a moment, I see Gilda giving Rainbow a hug before she slowly flies away while holding on to her busted arm. Rainbow turned towards me and spreads her wings as she begins flying my way. She then looked at me with a worried expression and asked.

"Davian, were you really thinking about killing her back there?" I looked at her with a straight face and replied.

"Doesn't matter, does it? She's alive and this whole shit is over with." Then I felt a stirring in my mind. _"Must be the kid coming to." _Then I see three other girls stepping out of the giant cupcake house. All of them gasped as they saw me and were about to bombard me with questions. But before I gave them a chance I threw my hands up to silence them and stated.

"Sorry ladies. My time is up. The kid is gonna be up and I think he needs to be filled in on what's up. Later girls." After that's said and done, I began to slip out of consciousness.

_-Rainbow Dash's POV-_

I watched as Davian closed his eyes, and his body just stirred and scattered into black dust, blowing into the atmosphere and disappearing, revealing Vincent within the mist. I was happy to see him again, but noticing he wasn't opening his eyes or moving, he began to stagger and drop to the ground and I quickly took hold of him, although he was heavier than I thought and dragged me from the air to my feet, but I kept him within my arms and gently laid him down.

The girls came and gathered around Vincent, watching him with a mixture of worry, concern, and wonder. I could only stare down at Vincent's peaceful face, using my hand and brushing his bangs to the side of his face. I was wondering if he knew what he was doing, if it was really him all along or if it was Davian that was in control. I shook my head, denying the idea that Vincent would go as far as attempting to kill Gilda. Maybe when he wakes up he can fill us in on what happened.

"Rainbow Dash, do you know what happened here?" I hear Twilight asked, concerned for what happened. I stared at her for a brief moment, then explained to the girls what all happened. Gilda killing Vincent, my fight with her, Davian's sudden arrival, his fight and display of character, and the near death finale that I intervened in.

Twilight had an incredulous look of disbelief on her, Pinkie was pretty shocked and concerned, looking between me and Vincent back and forth, and Fluttershy who was in horror, trembling with fear, and crying while holding on to Pinkie.

"No way is that our Vivi, he's too nice to do all of that. Whoever this Davian is sounds worse than a big meanie mean pants." Pinkie stated. Fluttershy released Pinkie and immediately went to Vincent's resting body and held onto him with care, looking back towards us with watery eyes.

"We can't let this go on, he needs our help. I don't want to see Vincent turn into this Davian again. Isn't there something we can do?" Fluttershy pleaded.

"We have to get him back to my place, I need to write a letter to the princesses and inform them on what happened. Rainbow Dash, I need you to tell Applejack and Rarity to come to my place as well, let them know it's an emergency." Twilight ordered. I gave her a salute and was off to Rarity first.

"I hope he'll be okay." I said to myself as I flew towards Rarity's place.

-Twilight's POV-

I watched as Rainbow Dash flew towards Rarity's Boutique, then I turned to face the girls and Vincent's resting body, and with my magic, I levitated Vincent's body in the air.

"Come on girls, let's head to the library. I promise everything will be okay." I assured them. They looked at each other, than back at me.

We made our way towards my place as Fluttershy asked.

"Twilight, how can you be so certain that everything will be fine?"

"I wrote a letter to the Princess after returning from the hospital about Vincent and his arrival. Princess Celestia told me to watch over Vincent and be on a lookout for another being like him, and to inform her if anything happens. She told me it was very important and keep Vincent in our watch and stay beside him." I informed them.

We came upon the front entrance of the Golden Oak Library, which was a large hollow tree with windows, a door, an observatory, and a balcony. We stepped inside and I resumed.

"I believe Davian may be this other being the Princess told me to look out for. But I don't know what should be done if Vincent and Davian are one of the same." I looked around for my assistant, but the only thing I saw were shelves full of books standing against the walls of the library, a table in the center with a wooden stallion head figure monument with my pet owl, Owlicious, perched on top, the entry to the kitchen, a couch, and a staircase that led upstairs. I sighed and shouted.

"SPIKE! I need you down here! It's an emergency!" I lowered Vincent on the couch while waiting for Spike to arrive. Not a moment later I hear a grunt and the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs, and then I see Spike dragging his feet down the hallway and making his way down stairs. He is a purple dragon, with green fin-like ears, tired green eyes, a green belly and green mohawk-like spikes with rounded tips on his head, he was only about 4' 6" with a slim body that was only wearing his light green pajama pants. I can only guess he just woke up, I felt pretty bad, but this was an emergency.

"Twilight, what's going on? Did something happen?" Spike tiredly asked.

"I'm sorry Spike, I'll explain in a bit, but right now I need you to send a letter to the Princess. Tell her that we may have seen another being like Vincent, and we need her advice on what to do. Vincent is in our watch and is here right now. But the situation between the two new arrivals has become more complicated than we anticipated. Did you get that Spike?"

"I got it Twilight." Spike replied while writing everything down on a parchment he hastily retrieved.

"We await for your reply. Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle. Okay Spike, send it away." When I finished, Spike rolled the parchment and tied it in a ribbon. He then raised it and blew a green fire on it, which burned the parchment and the smoke was carried out the window.

After a few minutes, Vincent began to stir on the couch and slowly opened his eyes. He was looking around, confused on where he was, but was put at ease when he looked at me and the girls. He sighed in relief and gave us a warm smile.

"I'm glad to see you girls are okay, what happened? All I can remember was falling, than as I fell I felt this strange surge of energy, landing on the ground hardly feeling anything, and getting back up when all of a sudden... I just blacked out." Vincent asked. I walked towards Vincent and knelt down in front of him as he sat up on the couch, then the girls followed and sat beside him on the couch. Pinkie sat on his left and Fluttershy sat on his right. I took a moment to collect everything that Rainbow Dash told me what happened, looked straight in his eyes and as I opened my mouth to speak, my door opened to reveal Rainbow Dash flying in with Rarity and Applejack following behind her. We were gathered all around and Applejack asked.

"Will somepony explain to us what in tarnation is goin' on here?"

"I was just about to explain everything to Vincent, but since you and Rarity are here, it'll make it easier for me to explain without repeating myself." I replied. I then recalled the event that took place with Gilda stirring trouble with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and how Vincent took a stand and confronted Gilda and telling us to go inside. Rainbow Dash picked up the discussion from there and told her side after she decided to go back out to help Vincent and settle the issue. Rarity was on the edge of her seat with the act of heroism that Vincent displayed, and Applejack was rooting on the event between Vincent and Gilda. But when the part where Vincent was believed to be dead, they were horrified but then gained a look of confusion as Vincent was clearly alive in front of them. Than Rainbow Dash explained meeting Davian for the first time. His uncaring and flashy display of character, his lust in violence and satisfaction in the field of combat, how he showed no remorse or mercy in his fight with Gilda, leading her to try to escape with her life, and finally when he attempted to take her life before Rainbow Dash stopped him. After the discussion was concluded, Applejack was the first one to speak.

"Well ah'm glad to see Vincent is alright, ya done a mighty fine thing helping Rainbow and Flutters like that. But what do we do about this new fella'?"

"I fear this Davian will only pose as a threat to us, such savagery can't possibly be one we can reason with. But it's difficult when something so brutish could be in somepony so bold and caring like Vincent." Rarity commented.

"I know he might come off the wrong way, but what if he means well, and that is just the way he was brought up as?" Rainbow Dash inputted. While the girls were discussing the matter of Davian as friend or foe, I noticed Pinkie gave something to Vincent, which turned out to be his black fedora. He must have left it at Sugarcube Corner. As Pinkie placed his hat on his head, I noticed the look on his face and I couldn't help but worry. He wore a blank expression, his eyes looked hollow and shows he was in deep thought about something.

-Vincent's POV-

After hearing what happened between Gilda and I. I felt this deep pit of guilt. "_I wanted to save my world so bad, that I resorted to destroying that shard, without even knowing what would happen. But in that act of desperation, I have released a monster who is now a part of me. I almost took a life, and for reason's I believed only to be bullying. How could I have committed to doing something so unjustifiable? Are the girls in danger now because of this beast that dwells within me? What if he goes for them next? I have to get away, for their sake."_ I stood up and began to make my way towards the door, but something placed a gentle hold on my shoulder, beckoning me to stay. I looked up to see a white Alicorn, just a bit taller than me, with a long aurora-colored mane and tail that seemed to blow in the wind, even though we were indoors. With a golden crown placed on her head, she had a gentle gaze with her pink eyes, wearing a regal white dress that fitted around her slender body, with softly rounded C-cups, and on one hip of her dress was an emblem of the sun, adorned with a golden necklace, a long silk white glove with a golden bracelet on each hand, and some kind of golden hoof slippers. I was simply stunned by the beauty at a goddess that stood before me.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight called joyously as she ran and embraced the white Alicorn known as Princess Celestia. The princess returns that hug to Twilight with a heart-warming smile as she spoke.

"It is so good to see my Prized Student, I'm glad to see you have been doing well." Finally registering who it was that stood before me, I knelt down in a courteous bow towards the princess. She gave a light chuckle and spoke in a soothing motherly voice.

"You do not need to kneel before me young Vincent, please rise." I nodded before I stood once again. Looking into each other's eyes, she continued to speak.

"I have heard everything that has happened, I also understand your deep regret, and that you feel guilty for what has taken place. But you need not take responsibility for the actions of others, for they were not your doing nor your intentions." As she spoke with her eyes fixed into mine, I couldn't help but look away, to veer from her gentle gaze as she began to read me and clearly understanding how I felt and comforting me in what seemed to be a means to reassure me. But as I drift my gaze away from her, she gently places her hand on my cheek and turns my head to face her once more as she continues.

"You have a kind heart and a good spirit, and I wish to help you in your time of need. I only ask that you may allow me to do so." Fighting to hold back a tear, I gave her a nod of approval. She released her hand from my cheek and grabbed my left hand and raised it. I noticed that my left hand and arm looked like it was scarred or burned, or maybe it was infected, I couldn't really tell for it was difficult for me to describe, let alone accept that this was my arm in the first place. Her hands and horn began to glow and my arm was enveloped by a golden aura, I watched in wonder at the event taking place before me.

"I believe you wish for a means to control the being known as Davian that dwells within you, and so I bestow upon you a seal that only you may open or close." As Celestia stated, my arm began to glow brighter and brighter with a warm sensation enveloping said arm, forcing me to look away from its intense blinding light. But only a short moment has passed when I noticed the warmth was dying down and was soon gone. I looked to see my arm was bandaged, and then wrapped in a light golden sash that wrapped around my upper arm and cross-stitched down to a silver bracelet with golden linings and encryption, with a purple stone set inside at the center of the bracelet.

"This bracelet shall serve as a seal to help control the being inside of you. But if you ever decide to release the seal, all you need to do is press on the stone, it will only respond with your touch and none other." I looked at her with a fearful expression at the thought of ever deciding to actually release him in the first place. Seeing my reaction, Celestia continues, "Do not fear, because the seal will reactivate after a certain time for safety measure." Princess Celestia informed me as I examined the artifact on my wrist. It was truly a sight, quite spectacular with a means to assist with this new found dilemma. I was happy knowing that this will help keep Davian sealed and that the girls will be safe. I bowed towards the princess in deep gratitude and respect.

"Thank you so much Princess. This means a lot to me." I thanked full-heartedly.

"You are quite welcome Vincent, and please just Celestia is fine, no need for formality." Celestia replied. I stood up and nodded in response. Celestia set her gaze upon everypony in the room and continued to speak.

"There is also another matter I wish to discuss and ask for everyponies presence at the castle."

"Does this matter include me as well Celestia?" I asked.

"Especially you, young Vincent. I will explain further at the castle. Is everypony ready?" Celestia asked.

"Just one moment please." I replied. I took off my fedora and threw it to the couch, reached in my satchel and grabbed my phone and ear buds and placed the satchel beside my hat. I tucked the phone and ear buds in my pocket and approached the princess.

"I'm ready now." I stated.

"I believe we're all ready princess." Twilight added. Celestia nodded and she closed her eyes as her horn glowed in a golden aura. All I saw was a brief flash, an instant rushing sensation, then an alarming change of scenery followed by a 'popping' sound. We were no longer in Twilights library, but in what appears to be a throne room, this must have been the castle.

The throne room had beautiful tapestries, marble walls and pillars, a well-polished marble flooring with a long red carpet leading from the entrance to a small set of stairs that led to two thrones, and a décor that gave the room a regal but lively atmosphere. I looked around my surrounding, admiring the sight before me and taking every detail to thought.

"Simply beautiful." I whispered out of thought.

"hmm, what is beautiful?" Twilight asked.

"This room, I have a deep fascination when it comes to the arts and creativity, and the room's atmosphere has such a majestic ambience, with such cleanliness and a grasp of limitation and comfort. ~sigh~ Anyways, what other matter did you wish to discuss Celestia?"

"It is regarding you and Davian." As Celestia answered, she turns and approaches one of the two thrones and between the thrones was a stand with a scroll. It appeared to be old, but not damaged or tarnished. With the scroll in hand, she faced us once more and we began to approach her, in curiosity as to what was written in the scroll. She extended the scroll to me, I looked at the scroll and then back to her, and seeing her smile with a nod I reached out and received the scroll from her. As I began to open the scroll, the girls gathered around me to see what was inside as Celestia spoke once again.

"A prophecy states that, 'In a time of peace and prosperity, the Warrior of Light and Darkness shall be revealed to face the impending shadows of destruction, with war to follow in trail. But with the Warriors unity and the Blade of Legends in possession, shall they face the shadows of chaos and destruction, for the sake of all realms.' I believe you and Davian are the Warriors of Light and Darkness this prophecy speaks of, and must be prepared to face against a great evil that approaches." I was standing there viewing the image of two human-like beings in the center, standing back to back and surrounded by creatures that shared a striking resemblance to the Netherlings, the page bordered with flames as the center radiated with a shine in what I believe was the two warriors fending off against the creatures, with the description of the prophecy written in a boxed border at the bottom of the scroll. I was standing there stunned with the thought of taking such a significant role, being foretold of my arrival, and the weight of this world, or realms as the prophecy stated, on my shoulders.

I looked around me, feeling the eyes of all my new friends I have made in my short time in this world. The thought of my home flashed through my mind, slowly being destroyed and consumed by the Netherlings. I looked upon my hand, sealed and bandaged, it serving as a reminder of my expedition to save my home, in belief that what is now sealed within me, can help me to save my home. _"No, it's not just my home now, because of my arrival here in Equestria, I have brought this upon them as well. It's my responsibility to protect my friends and their home, and with that I shall move forward to do what is right."_ With this in mind, I turned to face the princess once more and directed my attention to her.

"In the past three days here in Equestria, I was shown great kindness, made wonderful friends, and have been accepted and welcomed into their life. I took a stand for them because I felt that is what friends are for, in thick or thin I will be there as a friend should be. So if I am needed to help protect what I care for, then I shall do my part and stand by their side once again. I will not let this world suffer like my world is suffering right now. I am no warrior, and may only be human, but…" I turned to face my friends, seeing the smiles and look of acceptance in their eyes as I resumed. "I'll be damned if I let the Netherlings have their way, and take away something so precious from me." Hearing the cheers from my friends, I felt a great sense of dedication and resolve.

I was immediately embraced by the girls, suffocating within their caring embrace, but was truly happy, something I haven't felt in quite some time. During the hug, I see Fluttershy looking up at me with those adorable turquoise eyes.

"Do we really mean that much to you Vincent?"

"Of course, even though I am from another world and a stranger, you've all helped me, cared for me, and have showed me such kindness. I only wish to know more about each other to better our friendship." Twilight looked up at me, listening to my words with a beam and a blush as she speaks.

"We would like that very much. I am glad to know that we have made a very special friend."

"Totally, you're too awesome to pass up on. Besides, I'm still looking forward to that race you owe me." Rainbow added with a smirk. I couldn't help but blush at the compliments I was receiving. Even as we separated from the hug I was still blushing.

"Oh you look so adorable when you blush. Surely I thought you'd be used to flattery with how handsome and charming you are." I looked at Rarity as she tilts her head and flutters her eyelashes at me. I could feel my face burning from the alluring flirtatious display I was getting, and didn't know if she was teasing but was too embarrassed to really think about it. Then Celestia spoke, releasing me from my state.

"I am glad to see you have taken a liking for my little ponies and our land. Tomorrow I wish to continue further, and to help prepare you for what the future holds for you. But you are all welcome to stay here in the castle. I will have a guard escort you to your rooms. Make yourself comfortable, and also thank you Vincent. I am glad to have met you and hope we may also get better acquainted as well."

"I would be honored Celestia." I replied, taking a slight bow while keeping eye contact to her. I thought I saw her wink towards me, but I might have been imagining things. She then summoned her guard, who was a white unicorn stallion clad in golden armor, a golden helmet with blue bristles on top, and a sword sheathed on his hip.

"Your Highness, forgive me but there are only six available rooms. Unless if the human wishes to stay in a room in the lower quarters, he may share one of the six rooms if he wishes." The guard informed. I honestly didn't know about sharing a room with one of the girls or if they were even comfortable, especially the possibility of sharing the same bed. Just then Rarity spoke before anypony can let in a word.

"HE CAN STAY WITH ME!...ahem. I don't mind sharing my room with Vincent, besides I wish to ask about ideas regarding his attire."

"Well then, that settles that matter. You are free to enjoy the castle and the scenery. I will send a guard to retrieve Vincent tomorrow morning. Please excuse me, I must lower the sun for the evening to come. Goodnight everypony." With Celestia's bidding, her horn glowed in a golden aura as she teleported away. With the girl's clearly showing a face of disappointment, except Rarity who was simply beaming, I was in thought about what has taken place. _"So now I am to sleep with an eccentric and beautiful mare, and she also wishes to ask about my taste in fashion, or did she just say that as a reason to be with me? But why would that be, I mean she obviously see's me as just a friend…right? I mean, I'm not complaining, she has a marvelous figure, a soft and beautiful mane, luscious lips and…god damnit Vincent, get your head out of there, she's your friend, show some respect and restraint."_ The guard gained our attention as he spoke to us.

"If you will follow me please, I will show you to your quarters." We began to follow him out of the throne room, and once we were out, there were a flight of stairs leading to a lower level floor, also before that, there were entrances to the left and to the right. We followed the guard as he guided us to the left entrance to a hallway with doors leading to what I thought were our rooms. But we walked past them to the end of the hall, going up some stairs. It was quite a walk, but when we came to another hall, the guard turned to face us as we all stopped behind him and gave him our attention.

"Here are your rooms. You may pick any of the six rooms here. Once you have selected a room, come speak with me and I shall acquire your luggage and bring them to your respective rooms." I quietly snickered._ "He he, jokes on him. Nobody brought any luggage. Maybe I can send him on a wild goose chase. Maybe."_ The guard resumed. "Further down the hall is a balcony if you wish to enjoy the view of Canterlot or wish for some fresh air. If there are any questions or matter you need addressed, a guard will be posted just before the stairs." The guard informed us as he finalizes with a salute.

Everypony dispersed to decide upon their rooms, since I was to share a room with Rarity, I decided to let her pick the room while I remained in the hallway well proceeding with my prank to send the guard on the hunt for our 'luggage'.

"Excuse me, but I left a luggage of mine back at the throne room by mistake. Would you mind retrieving it after my roommate has selected our room."

"Of course, I will begin to retrieve you belongs as soon as possible." The guard replied. restraining from laughing my ass off, I kept a straight face as I thanked him and went back to resting against the wall.

I began to see everypony had decided in their rooms. Facing the stairway, from closes to furthest, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash got the right side and Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity got the left side. Rarity approached me and seemed pretty eager as she beckoned me to our room, I thought it was cute seeing her tugging on my shirt like an excited child, even though she tried to contain herself.

Before we entered the room, I placed my hand upon Rarity's hand that was holding my shirt, hearing a slight 'eep' from her. She turned to face me with a blush as she slowly released her hold on me. Gaining her attention I spoke.

"Would you excuse me for just a moment, I wish to do something before I turn in." I noticed she was beginning to pout, her bottom lips were quivering and her eyes began getting slightly watery. I held her hand with now both of my hands.

"It won't be long I can assure you. I only need to speak to Applejack about something important." Rarity looked at me for a couple seconds before her expression was lifted as she responds.

"Very well, this will give me time to 'prepare' the room." I smiled and was relieved to hear her understanding. I bowed before her and place a kiss upon her hand I was holding delicately. Earning a giggle from her, I rose up and was ready to go next door before Rarity spoke once more.

"I'll let you know you may enter while I tidy up, if you see a sign on the handle, I ask you be patient while I finish up." She bats her eyelashes with that alluring smile. I found that gaze so…sexy, as strange as it may seem, her being another species and all, I couldn't help but find it attractive. She turned towards the door and entered the room, placing a '**Do Not Disturb**' sign on the handle before closing the door. I turned and walked to the front of Applejack's door and knocked three times before Applejack opened the door.

"Hey Vincent, wha' can ah do for ya?"

"Hey AJ, I wanted to talk about something important. See it came to my attention that since I'm new here I need to find myself a job…" Before I can continue, AJ's eyes lit up as she spoke, opening the door even wider, seeing her in full view still wearing that same Cowgirl getup.

"You're lookin for work? Well come on in Suga'cube." I entered her room and looked around, the room looked pretty comfortable, a queen-size bed, a round table big enough for four people…er ponies, a maroon couch, a ceiling fan with lighting, large-pane windows with dark purple curtains, and two doors which I'm guessing leads to a bathroom and a closet.

"So are ya interested in some hard work at mah' families farm?" Applejack inquired from behind me. As she walked around me, I could feel her eyes as she was examining me very thoroughly.

"Absolutely, I'm no stranger when it comes to physical labor and getting dirty."

"Ah reckon so. Ya got a nice build, callused hands, and you seem mighty confident in yerself. Tell ya what, soon as we get back, ah'll take ya to mah farm and we'll see whatcha got an' go from there. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great. I'll be looking forward to it." AJ begins to laugh at my comment and says.

"Ya say that now, just wait til we get there. It ain't gonna be no picnic, ya hear?"

"If it proves to be a challenge, then all I need to do is grab it by the reins and get it done." Our eyes met in a competing gaze, staring into her emerald green eyes like a window concealing her strong and nurtured spirit. We stood like this for a distant moment before she smirked with satisfaction.

"Ah'm gonna look forward to seein' ya out in the field." She walked around me towards the rooms exit, then I felt her tail grace on my leg to my thigh as she passed by, sending a tingling shiver going up my spine. Feeling her silky soft strands sneaking a feel at my exposed skin felt so electrifying my blood was beginning to boil, but I tried my best to steel myself and not give in to temptation. My eyes followed her, and as I got a view of her backside my eyes fell to cop a glimpse of her toned curves as her hips sway back and forth with her tail flicking about in motion. Feeling incredibly aroused at this point, I was struggling to keep focus and restrain myself from pouncing on the spot. I saw the light of the hallway, and my eyes immediately dart back up to AJ's face as she gives me a sly smile.

"Ya sleep well partna', ya gonna have your hands full later." She bids to me with a wink as I stepped out of her room.

"Looking forward to it. Goodnight AJ." I replied back. As I began to approach my room, I hear AJ's door click shut and also noticed the sign was still on the handle. Pondering on what to do, I place my hands in my pockets and felt my phone and headphones. I looked straight towards the end of the hall and decided to make my way towards the balcony. Seeing a simple double wooden door, I opened one of the doors, stepped outside and closed it behind me.

I looked out to the grand scene of Canterlot that was before me. A gleaming white, silent city taking its slumber under the beautiful night. The moon stood high above with many stars scattered around the dark blanket of the night sky. The cool gentle breeze brush against my face, and I inhaled the refreshing cool air that I only received in the night. I stepped forward towards a railing of the balcony, reached in my pockets once more and grabbed my phone. I took the headphones connected to the device and placed one in my left ear. I turned on my phone and searched in my list of tracks for a suiting song for the evening. I finally came upon a song called Moonlight by Kamelot. One of my personal favorite band. I played the song, listening to the soothing intro of the strings and piano before the guitar picked up. I searched deep in my heart, to feel the passion, to sync my body, heart, and sound to be in tune with essence. I began to sing with a gentle but outspoken mind to my words and their meaning.

_***Moonlight by Kamelot***_

_I have never craved the system's sympathy_  
><em>I get restless over pity smiles<em>  
><em>Some precaution wouldn't harm my history<em>  
><em>If I had the will to wait a little while<em>

_You cut the silence like a knife_  
><em>You know I can't repent for all<em>

_Moonlight falling over me_  
><em>Sail on where the shadows hide<em>  
><em>Moonlight crawling down on me<em>  
><em>Just like you could not compete with my pride<em>

_Compensation for a misconducted life_  
><em>Is it way too much to ask<em>  
><em>Hard to wake up<em>  
><em>With your heart and soul deprived<em>  
><em>When the morning comes<em>  
><em>The second to your last<em>

_You cut the silence like a knife_  
><em>At the edge of my last defenses<em>  
><em>You cut the silence like a knife<em>  
><em>You know I won't repent for all<em>

_Moonlight falling over me_  
><em>Sail on where the shadows hide<em>  
><em>Moonlight crawling down on me<em>  
><em>Just like you could not compete with my pride<em>

_Shine on silver from the sky into the night_  
><em>Gaia shivers and I need your leading light<em>

_Moonlight falling over me_  
><em>Sail on where the shadows hide<em>  
><em>Moonlight crawling down on me<em>  
><em>Just like you could not compete with my pride<em>

_***End of Song***  
><em>

Once I finished singing my heart out, I took another breathe of the evening's refreshing air, and just stared into the beautiful horizon.

"Thou hast a beautiful singing voice." I jumped and turned to face the owner of the feminine voice, grabbing the railing to keep me from slipping on my ass. A dark blue Alicorn mare stood in the center of the balcony, her light blue eyes twinkled under the night sky, her mane and tail blowing in the wind with the color of the night itself. She stood about as tall as me, with a very defined slim curve to her figure, her outfit consisting of a dark blue dress that matched her mane and tail with one side of the dress falling just above her ankles with an emblem of a crescent moon with a black ink-blot background on her right hip while the left side ended just barely under her hip, the 'V' neck of her dress exposing the cleavage of her rounded C-cup breasts. I stood there just staring at her, as if the beautiful night itself took the form of an enchanting mare.

"We apologize if thou were frightened by our presence. We heard an enchanting voice and were beckoned in curiosity of the singer of thy voice." The mare expressed in such a soothing tone. I corrected my posture and relieved my death-grip on the poor railing as I responded to the mare before me.

"Forgive my reaction, I did not realize my singing has attracted such a mesmerizing audience, and you speak with the tongue of Ancient Rulers as well." I smiled as she blushed at my compliment.

"Tis a habit of ours, we are still growing accustom to this new social normality. Is it distasteful?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Not in the slightest, I find it rather captivating and alluring." I replied to the mare, setting her at ease to where we looked upon one another in comfort. I took a bow before properly introducing myself.

"My name is Vincent Valor. I am a human from a planet called Earth." The mare took a bow as she slightly lifted her long-sided dress in suit of introductory.

"Our name is Luna, Princess of the night and Co-ruler of Equestria. Tis a pleasure to make thy acquaintance Vincent Valor."

"If it's the same to you your highness, just Vincent would be fine."

"Very well, and we ask if thou address us as Luna."

"Fair enough." Luna walked towards me and stood beside me with a look of interest.

"Dost thou seek comfort in thy own company whilst singing?"

"Whenever I'm alone or take a leisure stroll, I enjoy singing as a way to pass time. But in occasions such as this, under the beautiful night sky, I feel at peace and more lively. It comforts me as I relish to voice my heart to show my appreciation to the wonderful evening." I turned my gaze staring into the night sky, marveling at the stars as they danced.

"Dost thou truly find our night…beautiful?" I looked at Luna as she asked me, raising question about what she said.

"Your night? What do you mean?" She looked at me with amusement.

"We _are_ Princess of the Night, we are the one who raise the moon and bring forth the night sky." I gaped in astonishment, then I remembered Celestia mentioning about her departing to lower the sun. This Princess who stood before me must be powerful to accomplish such a feat daily, making both princesses fitting to be titled goddesses.

"I suppose I should be thankful and singing to you then for your wonderful masterpiece." She looked away blushing at my praise.

"We would love to hear thy singing voice again. Perhaps when next we meet thou may grace us with another song?" She looked into my eyes with a blush as she asked. Those eyes sparkling under the stars with the adorable begging gaze, I merely melted under her stare.

"I would be honored. Next time we meet, I'll give you my word to sing another tune especially for you." I was truly embarrassed when those words escaped my lips. Luna gives me a giggle as she flaps her wings, lifting herself gracefully mid-air.

"Until we meet again Vincent."

"Until then Luna." As we said our goodbyes, she took to the sky and disappeared. Once she was gone, I didn't realize I was holding my breath as I deeply inhaled. I began walking back to the hallway, simply beaming with the night's event. Then as I approached my room, I see the guard approaching me with a stern look.

"You never had any bags did you?" He questioned with agitation in his voice.

"Sorry sir, I couldn't resist. Hopefully I didn't put you through too much trouble though. It was simply in good fun." I apologized after laughing to myself over his reaction and the thought of him running aimlessly for something that wasn't there. Best prank of the day. The guard merely stares before he starts laughing himself.

"You're a sneaky one, but careful with who you joke with, some ponies may not have the same sense of humor." I warned, not out of anger, but more on friendly terms. I smiled and nodded. He then turned around and took post by the entrance of the stairs as I resumed my way to my room. Just then I noticed the sign on the handle was gone. So I turned the knob, seeing it was unlocked, I opened the door and entered the dim lit room.

_***Beginning of Clop Scene***_

As the door closed behind me, I hear the door lock and noticed there were an assortment of candles around the bed with something on the foot of the bed. I slowly approached the bed, and saw the item as a not. I picked it up and read it. All that was written in large, elegant cursive handwriting was "_TURN AROUND."_

As I slowly turned, my heart began pounding into my chest and my blood was rushing my body. Rarity stood with a white robe, slightly illuminated by the light of a heated hearth to the right and the candles behind me. She stared at me with half-lidded eyes as she slowly approached me, her hips swaying in a graceful dance as she unfastened the rope tying her robe together as it slides off her alluring white body to the carpet, revealing her sleek and enticing body with black cotton bras barely containing her perky breasts, black panties made with a thin cotton material, with a garter belt strapped to her black-netted stockings.

"Do you like what you see darling?" Rarity asked with a seductive tone. I was breathless, the sight of her half-naked frame filled me with excitement. I knew where this was leading to, but I still couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"I…uh…um…wow." I was at a loss for words. She was now pressed against me, her breasts squeezed against my chest as she drapes her arms over my shoulders looking up to my eyes.

_-3__rd__ person POV-_

Rarity was filled with lust, Vincent's presence just exciting her, his masculine but slightly sweet musk was making her wet with desire. The smell was so hypnotic to her, she closes her eyes and pressed herself against his chest, taking in that enticing aroma, his firm chest pressed against her breasts while her head rest under his chin, shuddering in excitement.

"Oh Vincent, I've been waiting for this since we first me."

"Rarity, are suMMMPH…" Before Vincent can finish, he was brought to a kiss with Rarity's hand held behind the back of Vincent's neck. He was wide-eyed in surprise. Her soft lips pressed against his, massaging them until he closed his eyes, wrapped one arm around her mid-section, reeling her closer to him as the other hand gently cupped her cheek, digging his fingers delicately into her hair while caressing her cheek with his thumb as he tilts his head, deepening the kiss. Rarity was moaning in satisfaction, his gentle caress was soft to the touch, but emitting a sense of care and compassion within his delicate motion. His kiss wasn't rough or forceful, but firm, graceful, and passionate. The sensation of the kiss alone was simply unreal, making her moist with desire.

Vincent felt her tongue prodding his lips, begging for entrance. He complies by opening his lips, allowing her access to slip her tongue to explore his mouth, feeling her wet appendage rubbing against his teeth and tongue, tasting him and savoring for more. Vincent returns the favor with his own tongue as their appendage danced against each other, exchanging saliva and rubbing against one another. Rarity grabs his shirts with both hands and quickly sheds them off, revealing his well toned chest and abs. Her hands began exploring his figure, feeling his soft, smooth skin. His muscles felt strong, firm, but not hard, in fact it had a slight cushion. Vincent drags his kiss from her lips down her neck, releasing a gasp from Rarity as her hold on his flesh tightens, digging her nails into his back. He responds with more deep kisses, working his way back up when their eyes met in a wanting gaze, and gave each other another deep kiss.

Out of surprise, Rarity felt something poking against her thigh, their lips parting with a string of saliva connecting from their lips before it breaks and falls to the floor, Rarity glances down and finds the culprit bulging, begging to be released from its cage. She was curious and looks at Vincent with a seductive gaze.

"Oh darling, let me help you with that." Rarity said in a sultry tone. She slowly gets to her knees and unfastens the belt and undo's his pants. As she takes hold of the waist of his pants and boxers, she slides them down at once and was surprised as his erect nine inch cock boops her in the nose as it bounces from its release. She was marveling at its size while Vincent was taking off his shoes without his hands, and kicking them and his pants aside. Rarity grabs his cock and began stroking it slowly with a gaze of admiration.

"It's so…Big! And the smell…mmm." She licks the large shaft from the base to the tip, giving the tip a few swirls of her tongue. Vincent felt a chill running up his spine from Rarity's tongue. He was slightly breathing heavily until he felt the head of his cock engulfed in Rarity's muzzle, throwing his head back in pure pleasure. She continues down to the half-point, sucking his meat rod in with a slurping sound as her tongue runs under his dick as she pulls back. Then she pushes forward and repeats the technique, bobbing her head back and forth with the wet sound of her blowjob.

Vincent's eyes were clenched in overwhelming pleasure, her warm mouth felt so amazing with the lewd sound coming from her muzzle.

"Oh baby, that's it…gasp…that feels incredible." Rarity looks up to see Vincent's face in pure bliss. Seeing that look of satisfaction made her so hot and moist, she reached into her panties and began rubbing herself, and then pushes deeper to take in more of his length. After a while, Vincent was finding it more difficult to stay on his feet, he looked down and sees Rarity pleasuring herself while sucking him off, turning him on even more at the sight of this sexy minx playing with herself while devouring his cock. He places his hands on her cheeks, gaining her attention and stopping her as he kneels down and gives her another deep kiss. He sneaks two of his fingers to her dripping marehood and begins rubbing her slit, eliciting a gasp. He worked his lips down to her neck, pecking her from neck to collarbone before he sensually bites her around her neck, earning another gasp followed by moaning.

"Oh sweet Celestia, that's certainly new. But I love it. Take me Vincent." Releasing his fingers from her wet pussy, Vincent sweeps her off her feet and carries her to the bed to lay her down. Once on the bed, Rarity lays sprawled with arms apart and knees together as she looks at Vincent with half-lidded eyes, biting her bottom lip as Vincent crawls to her like a predator on the prowl. Brushing his way between her legs, his body leans over hers, staring in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Take off your bra." Vincent commanded.

"Oh, how demanding. I like it." She uses her magic to release the straps, grabs her bra and tosses them aside, revealing her perky purple nipples as her breasts jiggles from their release. She crosses her arms together, squeezing her breasts together and slightly lifting them.

"Does this please you darling?" She coos in a seductive manner. Vincent bites his lips at the sexy sight before him.

"Very much, my dear."

"What do you intend to do with me hmm?"

"You look simply...delicious. So…" with a lick on his lips he descends down Rarity's body until his hands come to the straps of her panties, sliding them down and off of her, revealing her wet, glistening marehood in full view, leaking her sweet love juice down her legs to the bed. Vincent's hands rest between her legs, and with his thumbs he parts the labia away from each other and licks the opening from bottom to top, tasting her juice, which gave a minty taste as he begins lapping at her flowing juice as Rarity gasps and shudders in pleasure. He gives her a few more licks before attacking her marehood with his tongue, as Rarity reacted by arching her back and pushing her pussy further into Vincent's face. While minstrating her marehood with his tongue, he reaches for her breasts with one hand, grasping it and messaging her tits in a circular motion.

"Oh Celestia, YES! Ravage me…Violate me with your tongue. It feels so divine…ah…AH YES!" Hearing her ecstatic cries of pleasure, Vincent uses his mouth and begins to suck on her exposed clit, her eyes rolling back and her body trembling from the pleasure. Vincent sinks two digits of his fingers from his free hand into Rarity's pussy, gaining volume in her moans.

"Ah…Ah…AHHH…You are so ahh…Amazing. I want youuuh…gasp…Please…Rut me Vincent." Vincent looks up to Rarity and parts his mouth from her loins with a devilish smirk.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. You have to speak up." Vincent teased before he went back to attacking her clit.

"Mmm, I ah…I want you…inside me. AHH…I want to feel you…inside of meeeee."

"I'm not convinced darling. You're gonna have to be specific." Rarity was driven to the edge, with his teasing and stimulation. She couldn't hold back.

"I WANT YOU TO RUT ME. BURY YOUR BIG DICK DEPP IN MY TIGHT NAUGHTY PUSSY AND VIOLATE ME LIKE YOUR SEXY PET!" She begged in lust. Hearing her say this satisfied Vincent as he rose to his knees.

"That's much better." Vincent positioned his raging erection over Rarity's dripping and glistening pussy as he looked to her and smiled as he asked in a deep sexy tone.

"Are you ready my pet?"

"Oh Celestia yes." She replies in between deep breaths, her eyes glazed in lust, and her mind now clouded by pure pleasure.

"Oh yes what, my pet?"

"Yes master, I'm ready for your glorious dick." With that he inserted his hot rod slowly into her dripping marehood. She gasped slowly as it was entering her passage, his dick filling her with pure heated pleasure. Once he was inserted almost to the base, he pulled out until only the head was in before he thrust back and continued thrusting in her in a steady pace. Rarity was moaning in satisfaction, being filled and pounded by Vincent's large rod sent her in euphoric bliss.

"Oh master, buck me…make ah…make a mare out of me." Rarity's eyes rolled back as her tongue was lolling out, being ravaged gave her such a high in pleasure like she's never experienced before. Vincent took both of Rarity's legs and draped them over his shoulder as he began pounding her into the bed. The sound of his hips slapping against her soft cheeks filled the room along with their moans. The smell of mint, musk, and sweat profuding from their bodies as they indulge in their intimacy. Vincent came to a slow as he pulled out and lowered Rarity's legs from his shoulders, leaned forward and gave her a wet kiss in the lips. Rarity held him and deepened her kiss before they parted.

"Turn to your hands and knees." Rarity obeyed as she did what he commanded as she then giggled and swung her cheeks in a teasing manner. Her soft, round, white cheeks displaying invitingly towards Vincent, adorned with stocking snug on her legs and straps resting to the side of her cheeks.

"What are you waiting for darling? Your little pet still wants some attention." She teased while swaying her sexy rear back and forth.

"Mmm, I didn't know my pet could be se naughty. You know what happens when you're naughty?" Vincent softly grasped her cheeks, feeling the soft fuzz of her fur and displaying a smug smirk.

"You get punished." When Vincent said those words, he raised one hand and gives Rarity a good spank in her white cheeks, gaining a loud gasp.

"Oh yes master, I have been a very naughty mare. I deserve to be punished…AHHH!" Vincent spanks her once again, leaving Rarity in a shudder as she slams her pussy into his dick. Her sudden action surprised him as he gasps in pleasure from her tight entrance. He pounds into her ass once more as Rarity slams against him, following a steady rhythm.

"You are such a naught pet, I think you need to be punished some more." Vincent states between thrust, and then begins spanking Rarity's cheeks while rutting her senseless. Rarity was in pure bliss between the pain and pleasure being administered by her 'master'.

"Oh sweet Celestia…ah please…please forgive me, gasp…my master. Ahmmm…You just feel…oooh…so goooood!" Vincent wraps his arms under Rarity's breasts and leans her back as they began kissing while rutting. He gropes Rarity's breasts and pinches her nipples. Rarity was at her limit as she begins to clench into Vincent's cock.

"Aaah…I'm cumming master…" Rarity screams as she begins to shudder, coating Vincent's cock with her love juice. This sends Vincent over the edge. But not knowing if it's safe or not , he warns her.

"Rarity, I can't hold on any longer."

"It's okay, cum inside me. Let me feel you fill me to the brim." This drove him to climax as he gave a final thrust inside her as he came and filled her to the point it dripped down his cock and leaked out of her marehood.

"Oh sweet Celestia, your seed feels so warm. It's filling me up completely." Rope after rope of his cum was shooting into her for a couple minutes as she was milking him for everything he's got. Once done, they slowly laid on their sides still connected. Rarity's horn glowed in a blue hue and towels floated to them, and with a pop, Vincent released his near flaccid member from Rarity's entrance as they began to clean up and then cuddled into each other's arms as the blanket was pulled over them.

***End of Clop Scene***

"Hey Rarity?"

"Yes darling?"

"umm…does this change anything between us by chance?" Vincent asked, trying not to be offensive and choosing his words carefully.

"Oh darling, I wouldn't want to force you into a commitment. I mean I, myself, wouldn't mind. But I can understand you'd like to get to know one another better before, 'tying the knot' as it were."

"Thanks Rarity, I appreciate your understanding." Vincent snuggles in more as Rarity looks at him with a blush, feeling embarrassed to ask a question before speaking up.

"Vincent?"

"Yes milady?" Rarity gave a slight giggle at his reply before resuming with her question.

"Do you mind if we can do this again sometime. I know it may seem selfish to ask, but…you seem like somepony who doesn't take advantage of anypony, and I really like that about you…amongst other things." She asked, adding a wink to her last comment.

"Hmm, I don't mind. I mean we're friends with needs, and I do care for you and the others. If you're okay with it then so am I." Rarity was beaming as she gave Vincent a kiss and tucked her head against his chest.

"I'm glad we feel the same for each other. We should go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Vincent replies as he kissed Rarity's forehead and they bid each other goodnight.

_-Meanwhile in Applejack's room-_

Applejack was leaning against the wall, sitting in a puddle of her love juice as she removed her hands from her nether regions and sighed.

"Rarity ya luck mare. Ah wish ah had a stallion like him in mah bed. Ah wonder if he will find me pretty as well. Guess ah'll find out when we get back to the farm." She smiles, hopping into bed and thinking of the day to come when they get back home.

**Author's Note: Damn what a chapter, Action, Suspense, and Hot Intimacy to end the chapter with. So now a new character has been introduced, although he seems pretty conflicting, his actions display good intent, but his approach towards the matter begs to differ, and he is apparently a part of Vincent now? That kinda sucks for him I suppose. How will he deal with the issue, and will the seal be enough to keep Davian in check? Quite a bit is being revealed here, and personally I'm loving where it's going. But I wanna know what YOU think. Send me some reviews or PM if you wish and let me know what you think of it so far, and also if I did a decent job with the Action and Clop scene, if you didn't skip it that is. I hope everypony is enjoying it so far. Thank you guys for being so awesome and giving me the support to keep going. This is Swiftriff signing out. Keep it Jammin'!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning - Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. I hope everypony is having a good time and I want to apologize for taking over a week to upload another chapter but I'm gonna try to make each upload a weekly post for you guys, but I"ll aim for sooner if I manage to finish them before so. But of course, I am gonna give you all the best I can offer. Also I wanted to mention I have made a poll which regards adding musical background into the story, for example like last chapter where Vincent was singing and I applied a link to said song being present, or if make another battle scene and add a suitable song for background setting. Please let me know what you think if you all wish for such and I will be more then happy to supply for you all out there. Now without further ado, I give you Chapter 5, and as always. Keep it Jammin'.**

_**Chapter 5: The Beginning - Part 1**_

As I opened my eyes and looked around my surrounding, I was plastered with confusion at the sight of my surrounding. All I saw was white, a room or an area that was a simple and blinding white. _"What is this place, I remember being in my room sleeping with Rarity. How did I get here?"_ I wondered as I continued my search for anything useful, different, or something to help ease my confusion. In time I was growing uncomfortable, and my instincts felt defensive and to take up guard.

"You should try loosening up kid. It ain't helpful if you're all tensed up." A gruff voice resounded in the room I was in, making me feel even more uncomfortable. Being watched unbeknownst to me doesn't sit right with me. I looked all around, tempting to find the source of the voice, but to no avail.

"Who is there, and what is this place? Show yourself!" I shouted out so the mysterious being may possibly hear me, wherever he may be.

"Chill kid, you don't have to shout I hear ya. Just give me a sec, will ya." After hearing the reply, I merely stood there patiently for him, but yet still on guard for any unknown intention seeking to act in aggression towards me.

After a moment has passed, I hear the soft thud of footsteps approaching behind me followed by the clinging of chains. I turned around to face a tall bulky figure staring at me with piercing red eyes with a smirk on his face. Seeing me so defensive and ready to strike further widens his grin.

"So we finally get to meet face to face. How're you holdin' up kid?" The man asked in the same gruff, but yet genuine tone. I was thrown by slight surprise at his approach, seeing him act so…concerned was not what I expected from someone like him.

"Um…I'm fine I suppose. But…Still wondering where I am…and who you are?" I asked in an attempt to regain my composure. The man gave a slight chuckle as he placed his hand on his hip and closed his eyes, keeping his amusement to himself. I felt slightly offended, thinking he was sizing me as an imbecile, but then brushed that aside for the matter at hand. He looked at me once more as he began to answer my question.

"You're in your own subconscious, or you're Mindscape. As to who I am, the name is Davian." When his name reached my ears, I was immediately in a fit of anger. I pointed my finger at him objectively as I almost shouted.

"You!? You're Davian!?"

"The one and only, kid." He beamed, with a boastful grin plastered on his face as he took a bow. I was brimming with rage at this point and found myself dashing his way and rearing to strike him in the face with my fist. But just as I threw my fist towards his face, I felt myself freeze in place, unable to move whatsoever. I blinked in confusion and tried moving and thrusting my fist further, but I remained like a statue with my fist inches away from Davian's face.

"What the hell? Why can't I move?" I huffed in agitation.

"Simple. I have you in the hold of my magic." Davian explained.

"Bullshit, I've seen some magic, and there's usually some magical residue or aura, and I don't see any on me at all."

"Oh really? Well 'Mister Magic-expert', why don't you have a look at your feet?" In a state of confusion, I looked down and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But when I looked a little closer, I noticed something strange about my shadow. It stretched out in a bold line and connected itself into Davian's own shadow. _"Are you serious? Some Shikamaru rip-off?"_ I directed my attention back to Davian as he faced me with a smug smile on his face.

"Okay, so you're controlling me with your shadow? But you probably can't do more than that." I provoked. Davian merely faces downwards with eyes closed, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I'm not your enemy kid. I know of the ordeals you had to face back in your world, and I wanna help ya out." Davian stated, raising my eyebrows from his surprising statement. Having an ally like Davian would be beneficial, but who's to say he won't betray me and take matters in his own hands. _"He wants to help me out? But why would he want to do that? He must have some other motive to his offer. I mean he doesn't strike me as a generous guy who help's whoever, whenever."_

"How can you possibly know what I have been through? We have only just met and you're acting like you know everything about me." I shouted with a heated temper. Burying my darted gaze into Davian's, he merely sighs and returns a straight and simple expression.

"Because I dwell within your Mindscape. In here lies what you see, what you hear, all past memories as well as present." Davian explains.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I furiously shouted, earning raised eyebrows from a surprised being. He clearly looked at me in confusion, wondering on where he has wronged me in his explanation.

"Um…excuse me? Am I missing something here?" He asked still confused as hell.

"Are you fucking KIDDING ME?! You're invading my privacy, YOU ASSHOLE!" I fumed out, growing more frustrated from his ignorance.

"Well my bad, shit. Don't have to be a dick about it. I've only been here a day and didn't think about it…wait a minute, I DIDN'T EVEN DO SHIT!" Davian corrected, growing agitated as he began to slowly loosen the hold of his shadow bind.

"Bullshit, then how do you know this place has my memories, hmm? It could be somebody else's for all you know." I questioned. After finally gaining control of my body once more, Davian bumps his head against my head, pushing forward as he continues to drill his logic into me.

"Who else would it be? I am in YOUR BODY, not someone else's." I pushed my head back towards him in retaliation as we resumed our bickering.

"So you don't deny it huh? And why are you in my body in the first place?"

"You broke the seal you dumbass! If you didn't want this to happen, you shouldn't have released me in the first place."

"I didn't even know you were in the shard. All I knew was that there was power inside."

"Damn right there's power. MY POWER, and if you want to learn to use it, you're gonna have to show a little more respect."

"Wait…I can use your power?"I blinked out of surprise of this new discovery, hoping the answer is 'yes'.

"Well no shit. Since you're sharing your body, I'm sharing my powers. Think of it like 'rent payment'." I settled down and took a moment to think it over. Weighing out my options, having the ability to use his power may help tremendously, especially if I intend to fight against the Netherlings as well as Trick. Also means I don't have to rely on releasing this guy if I ever got in a pinch. Finally making my decision, I crossed my arms and stated.

"This doesn't change anything between us, I still don't trust you, even if you're helping me out." Davian only shrugs while shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter at the moment, what does matter is that you want to make a difference, you need to train, and I'm the one who's gonna train ya'. When you're here in the Mindscape, I'll show you some tricks, but in the real world you need to build your strength. The stronger your body is, the stronger your magic is." I nodded in understanding. Also since I'm gonna be working with AJ, I can look at that as more training while being paid for it.

"Also it would be great to find someone to teach you Natural magic, so ask around." Davian added.

"Wait, Natural magic? I thought you were gonna teach me magic." I asked quite sternly.

"I am, but what I'm showing you isn't Natural magic."

"Then what kind of magic ARE you teaching me?"

"Nether magic." I stared at Davian incredulously. My mind was officially blown with all the questions and possibilities racing my mind.

"Seriously?! That's awesome. But how do you know Nether magic?" I asked in curiosity, growing more suspicious towards Davian.

"Does it matter? Seriously, do you want to learn or not?"

"No, no, I want to learn." Davian smiles at my response.

"Good, we'll start tomorrow the next time we meet." He turns around as he begins to walk away.

"Hey wait a sec, how do I come back to this…Mindscape?" I quickly asked before he left. He turns back facing me as he answers.

"It's easy, just go to sleep and let your mind relax."

"Do I have to sleep to come here?"

"Not really, but it's the simplest method." I thought it over and shrugged my shoulders.

"Sounds easy enough." I could feel myself slowly drifting to consciousness.

"See ya later furry lover." Davian teased as he starts laughing. I only flipped him the bird as I cursed.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" But my words never reach his ears as I came to reality, waking up as I slowly opened my eyes.

_-August 28__th__-_

As I awakened and took to my surrounding, I looked over to Rarity who was sound asleep, snuggled against me with her head resting on the right side of my chest. It felt nice having somepony to wake up seeing and being able to cuddle with. It made me feel special, like feeling like I really mattered and wanted.

I reached out with my left hand and softly caressed Rarity's cheeks, earning a smile as she sighs in content, tightening her grip around me. She really was a sight to behold, but I was uncertain about how I felt towards her. _"I like her as a friend of course, but I think it's too soon to be asking to be her boyfriend and all. I think I should get to know her more. But what about the other girls? How would they feel about all of this? Well I suppose just take it slow and just go with it as just good friends, and if I start developing feelings, then I'll go from there."_ After mentally consulting to myself about this whole relationship thing, I thought of the comment that Davian made before leaving the Mindscape. _"That bastard, where does he get off calling me a furry lover? Does he know about what happened last night? That son of a bitch! He did say the Mindscape was where my memory and experiences lie, including what I see or do. Fuck that prick. I need to calm down and start my morning routine."_ Carefully, I tried to free myself from Rarity's grasp without waking her up. I reached over and delicately grabbed her hand and slowly lifted it. As I held her hand over my body, I slipped myself out of her grasp, dragging my pillow down and resting it between her arms as she closed her hold and reels it closer to her.

I chuckled at the adorable sight of her snuggling onto the makeshift 'Vincent pillow' as I slipped out of bed and stretched, feeling relieved as my body began snapping into place. I retrieved my pants, began to put them on, and then walked around the bed and placed a small peck on Rarity's cheek, seeing a smile spread across her muzzle as she nuzzles her head into the pillow.

I first went to the bathroom to handle my…'business'. But after I finished and began to make my way out, I noticed something as I passed by the mirror over the sink. My wound had completely healed. The only thing that remained was a scar on my backside. _"Well this is fantastic. Either I now have fast healing powers, or when Davian became a part of me, my body was 'renewed'. But now I don't have to worry about my wound and just cut loose."_ I was glad to see I have made a full recovery, and so with this in mind, I decided to go do my normal workout routine. I made my way out of my room and into the hallway and looked around my surrounding. The only thing in sight was the guard posted by the staircase. I don't like being spectated by people while I workout, it makes me uncomfortable, like I am being judge from a simple workout. I turned towards the balcony and made my way outside, and began mentally planning and organizing my workout routine.

"_Let's see here, three reps of push-ups alternating from diamond, to fingered, and then knuckled, about forty sets per rep. Next, I'll do a hundred sets of hangman sit-ups. Finally I'll end my routine with a hundred sets of simple pull-ups. Sounds like a simple plan, now let's do this."_ I took position at the center of the balcony. My body was straight as a plank with my arm supporting me up from the floor at an acute angle with my thumbs and forefingers making contact with one another in a diamond push-up. I took a deep breath and began my workout, feeling my body slowly losing its grogginess after hitting the thirty mark. Once finished, I repeated the same process with my arms shoulder-length apart, holding me up with no palm and just my fingertips, and then finishing my third rep with my hands in a fist, supporting my body with the knuckles. After holding my final set and lifting body back up and resting on my knees, I could feel the burning sensation in my biceps and forearms. I took a couple deep breaths before coming to my feet and walked to the railing.

I turned around, hoisted myself over the railing and latched my feet between the bars and let my body slowly sag upside-down with my back resting on the outside of the railing. Placing my hands against my chest and crossing my arms, I lifted my body to the point my nose and chin almost touched my knees. I repeated the process until I met my quota, deeply breathing through my nose and now sweating from the exertion.

Finally finishing, I lifted myself off the railing and back on my feet and approached the doorway. I noticed that the door was still opened and I closed it to secure my privacy and looked at the ground, taking smooth, relaxing breaths. My body was sweating bullets and I was glad I wasn't wearing my shirt, otherwise it would reek of my stench. I looked up and grabbed the frame of the door with my fingertips and locked its grip before I raised my legs, leaving me to dangle from the frame. I began lifting myself and repeating the motion until I did a hundred sets.

Once I was done, I let my feet drop to the floor and panted a bit as I collected myself, sighing in relief from my accomplishment. Then I felt a cold chill touch my back, sending a shiver to run through my body and quickly turned to see what it was, as I was met with Applejack holding a water bottle with a smirk on her face.

"Applejack?! How long were you here?" I asked, as my face was growing hot from sheer embarrassment, possibly already knowing the answer to said question.

"Since ya'll were hangin' on the rail there." She replied while pointing towards the balcony railing.

"Ah'm surprised ya'll didn't see me, and was startin to think ya were givin me a show." She added with a wink. _"She wants to play that game? Alright then AJ, game on!"_ A gave AJ a devious smile and slowly approached her with a pronounced gait to the steps I made.

"You know AJ, if you _really_ wanted a show, you could have just asked." I said in a smooth, deep tone. Seeing the look on AJ's face was pure gold, her eyes were wide and cheeks were burning red as she took tiny steps back, bumping her rear into the railing and looking behind herself, seeing she couldn't move any further. I came upon her and placed my hands beside her on the railing, gaining her attention as she gazed into my eyes with mouth agape. She noticed just how close I was, and inhaled my scent, leaving her gripping the water bottle with both hands between her legs with a dreamy expression plastered on her face.

"I mean after all, I'd do anything for a friend." I added almost to a whisper.

"Anything?" She asked with a lazy shutter.

"Anything." I replied, slowly leaning my face to hers. She merely closed her eyes with her lips slightly opened, slowly leaning herself towards me. Then she gave a lout "EEP!" as her body jolted backward and almost lifted her off the ground.

"Wha' in tarnation?" She question hysterically from the sudden cold contact on her neck. I was laughing so hard from her reaction before she realized I had taken the water bottle from her and got her back with it. She punched me in the shoulder as she scrounged her face.

"Ya' little snake. Ah' oughta give ya a good one for rilin' me up like that." She stated while shaking her fist in the air in front of me, as I was rubbing my shoulder that she punched. My only response was a smile before I playfully stuck my tongue out at her. She crossed her arms and scrounged her face once more.

"It ain't funny Vincent. Tuggin' at a mare's heart like that just ain't right." I became a little more serious and felt bad that I might have offended her. _"Maybe I took my joke a little too far."_

"Hey I'm sorry Applejack, I didn't mean no harm out of it. I was just playing with you, that's all." I apologized sincerely to her. She only held her arms together and raises one eyebrow at me.

"It's okay sugarcube, I'll just wait til we get back to the farm." She stated with a devious smile of her own. I merely gulped, not exactly sure if I should take that message as a reminder or a warning. I held the water bottle out to her with a nervous smile.

"Truce?" Her expression remained unchanged or unaltered as she takes the bottle from my hand, opens it, and drinks a small quantity before returning it to me with a satisfied grin.

"Here sugarcube, ya'll gonna need it more than me." She offered genuinely to me. I gladly took her offer and drank a good portion of its content while tasting a slight apple flavor on the bottle. As she made her way to the double doors, she turned around and said.

"By the way, ah' came out here to tell ya that everypony is gonna meet up downstairs for breakfast. So ah'll see ya then." She gave me a smile before she left the balcony, leaving me by myself. I followed suit to my room after a moment outside while enjoying my refreshing beverage.

I entered my room and found nopony inside the main room or sleeping on the bed. _"Guess Rarity is up and about, maybe with the others."_ I figured as much and resumed to prepare to dine with everypony downstairs. I began searching my room for my shirts to only find nothing.

"…the hell? Where did my shirts go?" I retraced last night's event, from the time I came back from meeting Luna, entering my room and spending some 'quality time' with Rarity, and then going to bed.

"Hmm…they should be right here. But they're not." After consulting with myself, I hear a door click open, turning around to the source and spotting Rarity stepping out of the bathroom draped with a large towel around her body with her dripping wet mane, unstyled and unkept as it draped down her neck, back and shoulders. If retracing last night's moment didn't set me off, this sure as hell did. She sighed in relief and opened her eyes and saw me gaping at her and slightly shocked her as she took a step back before realizing it was only me.

"Oh darling, you startled me for a moment there. Don't you know it's rude to surprise a lady as such?" She teased as she approached me and was ready to hug me before I stopped her in place. She looked at me in surprise and disappointment before I stated.

"I'm sorry milady for frightening you, but I should warn you that I'm a little…unsanitary at the moment." She blinked in confusion and then took a sniff of my bodies scent as she detected the scent of my hot sweat running off my body. She didn't grimace like I expected her to, but merely put a hand on her chin as if in thought.

"Well even though you have a strong odor and the like, there is strangely a scent of…pleasantry to it. I can't quite put my finger on it but it's somehow…bearable." This earned a shocked expression to spread on my face. I never would have expected those words from her. _"My man odor smells pleasant to her? Well I suppose it's fine if she is okay with it."_ I ended in thought, seeing Rarity slightly spacing out as I leaned forward and kissed her cheek and approached the bathroom as Rarity held her cheek in her hand as I said.

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick, oh also…"I turned around to face Rarity as I resumed, "Have you seen my shirts by chance Rarity? I looked all over and can't find them." Rarity turned to face me with red cheeks as she replied.

"I'm having them washed as we speak. They should be done by the time you are out of the shower. I'll have them sent in here once they are done. Now go, in the shower with you darling." She urged me in with a slight nudge of her soft hands on my chest. I chuckled and turned around while still facing her as I said.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. I'll see you once I'm done." I fully turned and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me. As I entered the bathroom, I took noticed of the appliance and the setting of the room, there was a sink with a cupboard to my left with a large single mirror, a cabinet under the sink, and a toilet next to the sink with a decent sized tub with what looked like a Jacuzzi settings inside and a detachable shower head hanging above it. I went to turn on the shower and set it to a nice warm temperature, looked around for a towel, which I found in a cupboard, and finally got undressed and stepped into the shower and let the water wash over me, losing tension as my sweat and grime just rolled off along with my troubles for the moment. It felt relaxing to just let go, and the water felt so nice I could drift away if I wasn't standing.

After I washed myself off and got cleaned with some herbal fragrant soap and shampoo, I stepped out and wipe the steamed mirror with my towel and noticed I had a five o' clock fuzz going on._ I need to buy myself some hygienic supplies before this gets out of hand."_ I dried myself off and slicked my hair back with my hand as my hair just waved back to its natural place. I stepped out with my pants on and towel on my shoulder as I noticed Rainbow Dash as she sat something down on the foot of the bed. She turned to face me and gave me a grin.

"Sup Vincent, had a good workout?"

"Wait, how did you know I was working out?" I asked in clear confusion.

"I usually have morning workouts myself. I was flying around and stretching my wings as I saw ya doing some hangman's off the balcony. Though I never see anypony try it off a balcony but I figured you knew what you were doing. I brought your clothes by the way." She stated and then gestured to my bed where I saw my shirts neatly folded.

"There you are you bastards." I joked playfully as I reached out, grabbed my clothes and threw them on.

"That is more like it. Thanks Dash."

"No sweat dude. C'mon lets head downstairs. Everypony is waiting for us." I nodded in reply as we made our way out.

"So Vincent…" Dash started as we were on our way down the hall with a sly smile spreading across her face.

"How did you and Rarity sleep last night?"

"It was nice, it's been a while since I slept with…well, with anybody in general." I replied casually.

"I bet, after all the screaming and thumping you two were making. Hahaha." Dash busted in a teasing fit of laughter. I was beet red and glanced at Dash.

"Wait, you heard?" I asked in shock.

"Ha, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle heard her screaming. Colt you must have given her a night to remember you dog." She teased, nudging my arm with her elbow.

"Oh shit, well this isn't going to bode well."

"So you two tied the knot huh?" I shook my head blushing like hell.

"It's not like that, we're just friends. Honestly I would rather get to know somepony better before I rush to a relationship. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I feel ya. You don't wanna break a heart if things don't go right. But next time, ya better invite me you beast, hehe." She replied with a devious grin. Her response threw me off and I almost fell down the stairs we were descending.

"WH-WH-WHAT?!"

"Bwahahaha, I'm just messin with you. But hey, in all seriousness. I know you mean well, and you're a good guy and all, but don't hurt our friends. Okay?"

"Don't worry. I don't intend to do that. You girls mean a lot to me."

"Come on, no need to get sappy on me." Dash grinned.

"Well with that said, you have my promise." I raised my fist as she looked at me and we bumped fist.

We finally made our way downstairs and in the dining hall. Everypony was seated down including Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who was sitting across from one another. All the girls turned to face us as they waved their hands and Celestia beckoned us to join and take a seat. Rainbow Dash flew and sat between Fluttershy and Rarity, respectively from left to right. I took the empty seat in front of Rarity, beside Celestia and Twilight.

"Good Morning Vincent, I hope the castle's rooms were comfortable and accommodating. How did you sleep?" Celestia asked after sipping on some tea.

"The room was fantastic, and you have a beautiful city as well." I replied.

"Oh? I take it you were sight-seeing then. I'm glad you enjoyed Canterlot's sight. Have you met my sister? Luna this is…"

"Vincent. Tis a pleasure to meet thou once more." Luna finished with her head resting gracefully on the back of her hands.

"The pleasure is all mine to meet you again Luna." I replied with a bow of my head.

"I see you two have already met then?" Celestia assumed with a smile.

"Indeed, we have taketh to the sky to enjoy our evening. As we watched our city, we were beckoned to thy castle by Vincent's wondrous singing voice." Luna Stated with a growing smile. I saw the beaming expressions of everyponies face, and my face was red from all the attention that was soon to follow.

"Vincent, you sing?" Fluttershy asked with great interest.

"Well, from time to time. I usually sing to myself as a habit." I replied while slowly sinking to my chair.

"Oh oh oh, can we hear you sing Vivi? Pretty pretty pretty please." Pinkie Pie asked while bouncing on her chair.

"Pinkie Pie, settle down dear. We are at the table." Rarity scolded.

"Hehe, sorry about that." Pinkie apologized with a sheepish grin.

**~SQUEE~**

I looked all around me for that same noise I heard before.

"Okay seriously, can nopony hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what Vincent?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"That…That..." I sighed and merely gave up as I resumed, "never mind. Must be my imagination." After a moment, a waiter approached and placed a dish in front of me. It was pancakes with diced apple chunks on top with syrup with a side bowl of assorted fruits and a plate of golden-browned…hay? The waiter left as I looked around questioningly.

"Um…Is this hay by chance?" I asked all around.

"Of course it is silly." Pinkie replied after diving back into her plate.

"I don't think I can eat this." I stated.

"Have you ever had hay before?" Twilight asked. I shook my head in response. She merely reaches for a fork, took a small sample and held it towards me.

"Here, try it. It's pretty good." She urged. I looked at her in question, attempting to reject the offer.

"How do you know you don't like it if you've never tried it? Now open wide. Ahh." Twilight lectured as she was motioning the fork back and forth like a train.

"Twilight please, I'm not a chimmmg…" I was interrupted as she inserted the food within my mouth.

"Twihright wrat the hre…" I spoke in between chews and noticed the taste of the hay per bite.

**~CRUNCH…CRUNCH…CRUNCH…CRUNCH~**

I swallowed the substance and was surprised as hell by its taste.

"That was actually…not bad. Delicious actually." I complimented from my forced meal, and somehow not regretting it.

"See? Was that so hard?" Twilight teased with a knowing smile.

"I appreciate it Twilight, but what I was trying to say was in my world. Humans don't eat hay because it's not within our 'diet'. Think of it like eating paper or maybe pet food."

"Really? I didn't even consider that. If I knew that was the case I wouldn't have pushed it on to you." She said looking guilty from her previous action.

"It's okay Twilight, no harm no foul. In the end I actually enjoyed it. But just for future reference, maybe you should let me take it at my own pace, okay?" I assured her as I placed my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Thanks Vincent, next time I'll be more considerate." We then resumed with eating our meals as we made small talk.

"So Vincent, can you tell us about yourself?" Celestia asked with earnest interest.

"Sure thing. What would you like to know?" I replied.

"Anything you feel comfortable with. Let's start with your home. Where did you come from exactly?" She suggested.

"Well, I came from a planet called Earth, or more specifically I was from a city called Long Beach, which is in the State of California. It's not exactly the best, but it's sure as hell better than other places I've been through. The only thing that made it feel like home was my family. I am an only child who lived with only my mother."

"And what of thou father?" Luna asked.

"I never met him." I replied, earning a gasp from everypony.

"I don't even know if he is alive, or if he is okay or not. But after everything that has happened, I learned to push those thoughts aside to prepare for the future and walk in the present."

"Do you have any friends that you miss?" Pinkie asked.

"Only one and I considered him more as a brother than just a friend. His name is Shonato. Cool guy and all, and like me he was missing something in his family. He lived with only his father, and when our families met, we ended up feeling like a single true family, even to the point he called my mom, 'mom', and I called his dad, 'dad'."

"That is simply beautiful." Rarity complimented.

"But how did you ever get involved with those uh…'Netherlings'? I mean, it sounds like you were building a steady life." Twilight asked.

"Well once those creatures arrived, things didn't turn so steady. In fact it took a complete turn for the worst."

_- (Flashback) August 20__th__-_

"Dude, that movie was pretty sick! What did you think about it?" I asked my friend Shonato as we were walking back to my place from downtown. He shrugged his shoulders as he replied.

"It was a'ight. I mean I didn't expect to see a sequel, but hey it had Mickey Rourke so...yea, it was a good change of pace I guess." He opened a bottle of orange soda and started chugging it down. I swear, I think I'm regretting introducing the stuff to him, it was bad enough whenever he came over to raid my refrigerator for a bottle to himself. So now my mom, or our mom now, buys an extra one just for him for when he comes over. He's a pretty big dude, more built than me that's for sure, a little shorter than me though. He has a messy hairstyle that was brownish-red, brown eyes, caramel skin tone, wearing a dark crimson shirt and brown leather pants with a brown leather turncoat draping over his attire, his hands covered with dark crimson gloves with black tribal tattoos running up his arms, and sporting a black belt and black shoes.

He is one of my best bro's I know, even though he is quite the troublemaker, he is a pretty cool guy that means well, we just understand one another, and always got each other's backs. After walking and talking, we finally came to my place, lucky it's close to downtown area.

"So I'll catch ya later man." Shonato bids.

"Alright, hey if you come over, be sure to bring your bass so we can jam out." I added as we stood at the front of my place.

"Alright man, sounds good. I'll be sure to bring it." He stated as we fist bumped and I turned to enter my place. I opened my gate and walked down the stoned walkway to the front patio, reached for my key in my pocket and opened the front door. I walked in and turned to close the door as I called out.

"Mom, I'm home. Sorry it took a while I…" I turned around to see the most bizarre sight in my life. A creature covered with ragged black stones towered before me. With yellow glowing eyes and shimmering purple crystals outlining its body in tiny shards, its head just barely touching the ceiling and I set my gaze down to see its bloodied stone claws that was dripping from its sharp tips. Then as my eyes saw where the blood came from, I felt sick to my stomach. I saw my own mother laying on her back in a pool of blood, her golden brown hair now tainted in her own blood, eyes faded to an empty and hollow blue hue and her body losing its lively tone as her life is no more. The only color on her poor decrepit form was the red of her blood spewing from her opened gashes, running from chest to gut, revealing her innards as she laid there with eyes wide open with her mouth gaping open as a streak of blood ran through the side of her lips and down her cheeks to the floor. I shuddered at the sight as my world shattered before me, leaving me in the shadows that reality casts over me. I cried as I stared into my mother's faded eyes in disbelief that this is now my reality.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" I shouted in disbelief, refusing to come to terms and accepting what lied before front of me.

"MOTHER!" I cried out. As the creature gave a bellowing roar I heard the sound of my door behind me kicked open as Shonato rushed passed me, drawing his brass knuckles and without hesitation, he made a swift hook with a blinding trail of light that followed towards the creature.

**~CRACK~**

The giant whimpered in pain as its jaw was dislocated, leaving it hanging at an askew angle as Shonato delivered a flurry of golden punches to its gut, creating a divot that caved and cracked deeper per impact. The giant sprayed dust and rock particles from its dangling mouth before Shonato took a step forward to deliver the final blow. An uppercut that connected under its dislocated chin with a heavy **~clank~** before its head was ripped from its body and hit the ceiling before crashing back down on the carpet.

I looked at my friend who saved me, and noticed his brass knuckles changed to gauntlets that took shape of the upper part of a bear's maw on his left hand, and the lower part on his right hand. He didn't seem to care or take notice as they returned back to normal as he fluidly placed them back in their holster before walking to the kitchen as the creature fell backwards and began to crumble to small debris. On the bridge of pure astonishment and horror, gravity seemed to take over and pulled me back with my ass hitting the ground.

My mind drifted off as I continued to stare at my mother's corpse, nothing else matter nor deemed important to me as I grieved for the loss of one of my family that I had left in this world.

"VINCENT!" Shonato shouted in front of my face. I only looked at him without a response, or rather unable to respond.

"We need to get the hell outta here. Where is mom at?" My gaze fell to the ground, afraid to answer that question and admitting to reality of the event being true.

"Dude where is mom?" Shonato repeated, raising his tone in agitation. I only raised my hand slowly and pointed toward her lifeless form. His eyes followed my hand passed the mound of what remains from the rock giant and his eyes grew wide as he sees my mother.

"Oh shit." He said in a murmur. My eyes were fixed to the ground as we hear sirens from a great distance. Then I felt myself being picked up and urged out the door.

"We have to get out. We'll figure this out later. The sooner we are away from here the better." We made our way out and on the way to Shonato's placed as a question arose.

"Hey Shonato, how did you know I needed help?"

"I didn't." I was confused by his response.

"So why did you come back then?" He only raised a bottle of orange soda in response. I only shook my head in annoyance.

"You can be a dick sometimes, ya know that."

"And then some." He smirked. I couldn't find it in me to be humorous at the moment. He seemed to have picked it up as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened to mom. I know it's tough for you right now man. But just know I'm here for ya man. You're not alone." I nodded, feeling only a little better, but was still hurting inside and knew this is going to take time to heal.

"Thanks bro." I said as we resumed our way back to Shonato's place. We finally arrived at Shonato's place, and as we entered we were greeted by a brawny older man, wearing a plaid collared t-shirt, khaki pants with a brown leather belt and construction boots. He had shaggy brown/gray hair that met his neck and a rugged beard. He was incredibly built and stood at the passage of the entry with an adamant posture.

"Shonato Conners what took you so long? Your ETA was over half an hour ago. Where were you?" The older man questioned with an assertive tone. Shonato remained unfazed by his reprimanding as he casually replied.

"We had some trouble at Vincent's, dad." The man, whom was Shonato's father, looked at me and he grew a more concerned look as he asked.

"Is Vincent alright, what happened?" Shonato shook his head as he replied.

"He's pretty messed up right now dad. It's better to explain inside."

"Alright, come in you two. I have dinner ready so we can talk while we eat." He replied as he led us inside the house. The T.V. was on to the news channel as they displayed the incident that took place at my house, where the victim's body endured bizarre lacerations from an irregular sized claw. I only cringed at the sight and the thought of my mother and hearing her screams and pleas racing through my mind. I fell to my knees and cried as I pound the floor, wallowing in my own despair. Shonato walked with his dad away to the kitchen and explained what has happened. After a moment, all I heard was a shout from dad.

"THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!"

"Yo, keep it down dad. Anyways…" I couldn't hear any further from that point, and I honestly didn't care. I was trying to deal with my own problems. My mother was gone, and it was those Netherlings doing, and as far as I know I'm not the only one. There may be others who are suffering and losing their loved ones as well.

"I swear to you mom, I'll get those bastards back, I swear it. For you and everyone out there who suffered like you have." I swore to myself as I was sobbing on the floor.

"And how far are you willing to go to keep that promise?" Dad asked from above me. I sat up and looked at him as I was now fueled with anger.

"As far as possible. I'll do whatever I can to help stop this, and make them all pay for what they have done." He merely looked at me before he shook his head.

"And how do you intend to accomplish this? You couldn't even fend off against one, and if you rush out to fight off an army of these things, it'll be nothing more than you rushing to your death."

"Then I'll train myself. No matter what I will _kill _them all and they will suffer like they made my mother suffer. I swear it." We stared at one another, never faltering in our gaze as Shonato smiled and nodded in agreement. Then dad smiled and crossed his arms.

"Alright then. You want to start making a difference, then we'll help you, starting tomorrow early in the morning you will join Shonato and I in training. It'll be rigorous and relentless, so get your fill of peace for tonight. Because tomorrow marks the day you stepped up and took on responsibility." I nodded in response as he bid us to join for dinner before we called it a night to prepare for the days to come.

**Author's Note: I would like to thank and give credit to a friend of mine who gave me special permission to use his character, Shonato, in my story. Truly an awesome character and an awesome friend both in and out of story, thanks dude. So now Vincent and Davian got to meet each other and came off to a rather rough start, but who knows where it will lead. And now we end this chapter in learning more in-depth about Vincent's past, his motive towards facing off the Netherlings, and the steps he takes to where he finally acquires the vial and leading us to this present time and point. Stay tuned everypony until next chapter, for there is more to come. Remember please check out the poll, R&R and let me know what you think so far on how this is all coming along. You guys have been awesome and given me great words of encouragement to keep on writing. This is Swiftriff signing out. Keep it Jammin'.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning - Part 2

_**Author's Note: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. Just wanted to make a shout out to SonofDeath and thank you for your feedback, I'm glad the ponies turned out to your liking and I apologize they weren't exactly dwarfed compared to the human but at least their not giants, right? I try to take your comments into great consideration, and I already had a couple chapters written down when I first started this, so I do apologize. But maybe in future Stories I write I will take that into consideration, I already have some ideas going on but I wish to finish this story first so that the readers out there won't have to wait while I work on multiple stories at once. Also my poll is still up regarding musical background, I really want to know what you as the readers think about it. Other then that I appreciate the response and reviews I have been receiving and I thank you all very much for your wonderful praise. Now let's continue with the story! Keep it Jammin'! XD**_

**Chapter 6: The Beginning - Part 2**

_-August 24th-_

It has been four days since my mother died, four days that I have made my promise, and four days that I've been grieving and training vigorously to meet my end of the promise I made for mother, for everyone, and for myself. Like clockwork, I have adapted to a schedule to awaken at the crack of dawn and joining everybody at the table so we may begin our day. I opened my eyes and rose from my bed as I stretched with an incredible yawn. Once I turned and was sitting up on my bed, I let my eyes wander around the room that I was sharing with Shonato. He had a collection of some posters on the wall, a TV. that sat on a dresser against the wall across our beds, which aligned with one another against opposite sides of the wall. A closet to the left of the TV, a window over my bed, and the door to the hallway sat at the foot of Shonato's bed.

I didn't have much on me when I came here at first, but I made it a point after I finished my morning training, I could go visit my house before I came back for further training. Dad would give me three phases of training: Strength-building, Stealth and Survival, and finally Aerobics. The strength-building was my morning training, aerobics was afternoon, and stealth was night time. This is a process I have endured and adapted within four days, and what a bitch it was. Dad could be one hell of a hard ass, it feels like he has military experience with the way he instructs us and drills us during training. Sometimes I wonder how Shonato can be so lax at times and a trouble maker with the way his dad is.

I slipped on my black sweat pants and a white tank top, made my way out the door and down the hall as I passed by pictures of Shonato and his dad doing something eventful with each passing frame. As I drew closer to the living room, I could smell the enticing scent of breakfast being prepared. I finally came into the kitchen and saw dad cooking while Shonato was waiting at the table. I could see he was getting impatient and I had the urge to take advantage and have some fun.

I took my seat by him, looked at his empty mat in front of him and gasped in a teasing manner.

"Oh my god, no orange soda today? **~gasp~** I'm shocked." I mocked as he only glares at me before he retorts.

"Fuck you Vincent." Then in a blink of an eye, dad stood right behind Shonato and smacks him in the head with the spatula he was using as he states.

"Mind your manners at the table." I was laughing my ass off at Shonato while he was groaning in pain before I got smacked in the forehead by the same spatula.

"GAH, SON OF A BITCH!" I cursed in pain.

"What was that?" Dad scolded while readying his spatula for another swing. I threw my arms up defensively while quickly stating.

"I said '_I don't want a stitch'_." Dad just looked at me sternly while lowering his weapon.

"You better." As dad walked back to resume with cooking, Shonato looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"'_I don't want a stitch?'_ Smooth dude." He mocked as I rubbed my forehead.

"Shut-up man." I groaned after a short moment, he looked back at dad still minding his cooking, and then looked back at me and slugs me in the arm.

"Ow…What did I do?" I asked in slight humor.

"Stupid dog." He replies. We both only smiled and were laughing at our playful antics.

"Alright boys, come and get it." Dad announced. Shonato and I didn't even hesitate and raced our way to quickly grab our plates and serve our dishes with our morning meal, which consisted of eggs, hash brown, and corn-beef hash. To the reason why Shonato and I are in such a hurry, is because we made an 'arrangement' that first one to get our meal and finish eating doesn't have to do clean-up duty. Unfortunately for me, I lost the bet. _"Guess I'm cleaning AND training…Damn you Shonato, you fat pudgy bastard."_

"Yeah boy, get your ass to _cleanin' _busboy." Shonato cheered in victory as he taunted me.

"Yeah yeah, keep your shit up and I'll mop you up bro." I countered. He only laugh while cat walking his way out the kitchen and to the backyard to begin training. _"Fucking bastard"_ I mentally laughed as I began cleaning up the kitchen, making sure to clean the dishes, table, counter, and stove.

After everything was spotless, I made my way out of the door inside the kitchen that lead to the backyard, where it was more like a paved lot than a yard. There was a large square cement flooring, with an assortment of training materials such as weights, a bench, a punching bag with a pull-up bar, and training dummies. The square lot was surrounded by a small patch of grass with three tree stumps protruding from the ground and cut about waist-level, some small bamboo shoots and a little pond with koi fish surrounded by what looked like bonsais. Then across the lot was a back house, a small 'dojo' really, where it supplies some more equipment and is also where Shonato and his dad train.

I decided to follow my schedule, remembering that today is a 'Push day', I started with simple stretches before approaching the bench. With the bar resting above the bench, I applied a total of sixty pounds to each side to start off. I took my position lying on the bench and positioned my middle finger first around the bar before fully grasping and set my mind to aim for forty sets of three reps. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before lifting the bar with the weights off its hooks and began my presses. During my progress I feel the burning intensity in my arms through each push in each rep as I began sweating while maintaining a steady breathing pattern. Finally reaching my final set, I held the bar up for ten seconds before gradually placing the bar back on top of the hooks. I sat up and took a moment to collect myself as I let the cool morning breeze brush against my burning flesh. I took this moment to plan my next objective before I finish, and finally decided on doing Push-ups, Military Presses, and Squats. So I got up and made my way to finalize my workout routine.

As I was finishing my squats, dad came out with Shonato who looked slightly disheveled. Dad looked my way and beckoned me to him, which means it is time for the final part of my morning phase: Sparring. I followed dad as we entered the temple and took my position by the center as dad went to a wall that had an assortment of training weapons.

He returned my way with a buckler and a trainee shortsword in hand with a set of his own. I wrapped my left hand around the grip of the shied and took my ready stance with shield in front and sword in tow. We both looked at one another and in a steady rhythm tapped our shield with our sword as a countdown.

**~CLANK~**

**~CLANK~**

**~CLANK~**

I quickly approached with my shield blinding my opponent from seeing my weapon in an attempt to deliver a surprise attack. He swings his blade to a low strike at my legs. I quickly perceived this and block with my shield as I swung my blade to his collar in a single motion, but he took noticed and blocked my attempt as well. We brushed the weapons to the side and dad thrust the rim of his buckler to my face, so I quickly parried with my shield, following my motion in a full rotation and attempt a back strike with my sword at his side. He deflected my attack with his sword and swept me to the floor in a single fluid motion. He brought his sword down to my gut as I quickly blocked it with my sword and rolled away back to my feet.

"You left yourself wide open and positioned yourself to where I'm not at your center. A foolish mistake on your part, but you recovered from your mistake." Dad criticized during our brief moment f space.

"Sorry dad, I'm still getting used to the sword and shield concept. Not really used to it just yet." Dad raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Do you have a favored choice of weapon?" I nodded in response.

"A Katana."

"Really?" I nodded once more as he mused at my choice of interest. Then he looked up after in thought and smiled.

"Let's make a deal. I'll allow you to use a katana, and if you can hit me at least once within ten minutes, we can call it an early day."

"And what happens if I fail to do so?" He only smiles as he replies.

"Then I'll extend your time by two hours per phase."

"What?! Two hours?!"

"Take it or leave it." I thought it over, considering dad is an incredible fighter I only have to hit him once, but that is easier said than done. After concluding my decision in thought, I proceeded to the weapons rack, returned my weapon to their proper place and retrieved a wooden katana. I took my position off the center like last time, with my katana raised to the right side of my head, just parallel to the ground as dad readied himself.

"Round 2." Dad declared. Then he began the countdown by tapping his shield like last time.

**~CLANK~**

**~CLANK~**

**~CLANK~**

Without a moment to waste, I quickly dashed to dad before side stepping so I was in his shielded side and aimed for his leg. He turned himself to where he could guard my attack with his sword in a low guard. I then grabbed his buckler with my free hand and pressed it against his other arm and side kicked him as he quickly reacted by blocking it by raising his leg before pushing me off with his shield and sword. I staggered for a moment as I regained my stance, but this gave dad enough time to close the distance between us as he strike downward to my shoulder. I parried upwards, and we began exchanging blows with the clash of our wooden weapons ringing in the room. Then as his sword came down upon me I quickly switched and using my free hand to guide his striking hand away from me as I dashed by him as my sword glided across him, he blocked with his shield but I grazed his sides and once I was past his form, I quickly rotated to face him as he stood there. Then he slowly turned with a proud smile on his face.

"Well done. You wouldn't have been able to accomplish that if using a traditional frontal stance. I was surprised to see a sudden shift in grip. We are officially done for the day." I couldn't believe my ears, I have successfully made contact with my attack, am being praised for my feat, and now have the day off. I was glowing with happiness from the progress I have made, and we bowed to one another before placing our weapons back and made our way out the temple.

"Are you going back to your place?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah, I miss my home and just being there comforts me." I then felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see dad with a serious look.

"I know it is tough Vincent, but there will be a time you can't go back to the past. Your mother is gone, as tough as it is to accept it, you must come to terms and move on. Pay your respects, move forward and live your life, for your mother and for yourself." His hand was set firmly on my shoulder as looked me straight in the eye, as he gave me his advice. Even though it seemed unrestrained, and it hurt for me to simply let go, but there was reason within his words, and I looked up to him as a very wise man who has lived his fair share in life. Sometimes I envied him for the man he is, he shows strength, responsibility, compassion, and a strong sense of duty. If there even was a time he had to decide between his family, whom was only Shonato and I, and his own life, there would be no hesitation for him to choose his family who he held close and dear, even though he is a hard ass most of the time.

I took in his words with great consideration as I barely nodded. He tapped me on the shoulder as he made his way to the house, but he stopped at the door and said.

"Do be careful when you're out. Thos things have become more dangerous, and are publicly wondering around the city. Do your best to stay hidden." He finished as he continued his way into the house. I made my way inside and took my exit outside by the front as I walked to my home, as I kept to the shadows and using my surrounding to my advantage.

As a few days have gone by I took notice to significant changes in the area, abandoned cars loitered the streets, shop's remained closed save for a few who have 'protection'. Rarely anybody was in the streets only to avoid the wondering creatures that patrolled the area, but even avoiding and hiding may not be enough, I mean…my mother was in her own home when she…passed.

I came to an intersection of a main street as I looked around and heard gunshots sounding off to my left at a distance. A police force was fending off against a horned creature in a ragged cloak that gave it a haunted appeal, covering its entire body, save for the horns protruding from its back and an almost skeletal jaw exposed from within its hood with no flesh to conceal its sharpened teeth. As the squad began firing, the creature was glowing in a black mist, and the bullets made an airy puff sound as it made contact with the enveloped being. But instead of hindering, disabling or killing the abomination, it began moving forward to them. I made a quick dash across as I can hear the panic in them as they feverishly resumed their onslaught of gunfire, only for it to be pointless as it did nothing to stop the creature, but instead only infuriated it as it gave a screeching howl before incinerating the majority of the force in a blazing hue projecting from its horns. The remaining few were in pure terror and scattered to escape from this savage beast. Then a glowing red and yellow hue emitted from within its hood as it lift its head to the sky as something began shooting out its mouth, soaring to the sky before it scattered and blazing spikes began raining upon the unfortunate few as all were impaled to the ground. Their agonizing screams filled me with dread and I can't do anything to help them, which then filled me with anger. I turned around regrettably and ran back to my home, as the sound of their cries and the creatures howl grew fainter as I continued to run.

I have finally made it to my home and opened the gate as I walked forward to the door and opened it to step inside. Nothing much has changed about this place. As memories began to flood my mind I sat on the floor by where I last seen my mother.

"_You will always be my little prince, and I couldn't be more blessed to have you in my life."_ I heard the sweet voice of my mother as I remembered her tucking me in when I was a kid.

"Mom, stop it you're embarrassing me." I replied to my mother's comment as she giggled sweetly. I looked at a picture hanging on my wall. It was a strange symbol, a full circle with six circles fitted inside with each of the six circles read a strange word at the spacious base, and then eight points extending out like a star from the big circle, and at the tip of each point had more strange words written on it. It was apparently a gift my dad gave to me when I was born. I looked at my mom solemnly and asked.

"Mom, when is dad coming back to be with us?"

"Soon sweetie." She answered tenderly.

"Do you miss him?" I asked. Her expression grew heavy for a brief moment.

"Very much. He would be very happy of having such a sweet little man like you."

"How come we never see him mom?" I asked with curiosity.

"He's just on a very busy trip. But don't worry, he'll come back soon and we'll be there together when he finally comes home." She states with glossy eyes as she kissed my forehead.

"Love you mom." I state with sincerity. She smiles warmly as she lightly brushes my hair.

"I love you too sweetie." She gets up and walks to the door as she opens it and turns off my light. She pokes her head out from out the hall as she states.

"Goodnight my little prince." I smiled and snuggled in as my memory began to fade, bringing me back to reality as my tears lightly fall from my cheeks.

"Goodnight mom, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you really needed me." I stood on my feet and walked down to the hallway and into my room. I stopped and looked at the picture my dad left me.

"After all this time you never came back for us. I hope you're happy now you fucking liar, and for your sake, I hope we don't ever see each other." I sighed as my body slumped on the bed behind me, and I just sat there just letting out my anger and grief before I headed back to my new home.

As I was walking back, I came upon the intersection where lied corpses all around, singed, charred and impaled. I grimaced at the sight and made my way across while avoiding the corpses. As I was finally clear and walked across the street, I looked back to see what has unfolded and sighed in regret. But as I turned to resume my way home, I was met with the same hooded creature as before.

"Shit!" I cursed as the sight of the creature made me jump back. It made that high-pitched screeching sound as it rushed towards me with its cloak whipping in the wind. I had no means to defend myself or any way to run away or place to run to. I looked down and spotted a baton as I quickly reached down and grabbed it. As the creature raised its talons under its cloak to swipe at me, I swung the baton upwards and connected with its chin and attempted to strike it over the head, but it took hold of the baton and raised its other talon to my chest, and with open palm I felt something blunt pound into me, knocking the breathe out of my lungs and lift me off my feet as I skidded back, bumping into corpses and debris along the way. My back was slightly scraped up but I was okay nonetheless.

I looked back to see a blazing fire jet my way, and in a futile attempt raised my arms defensively. I heard the crumbling of the ground, and after a moment I didn't feel anything, no heat, pain…Nothing. I looked past my arms to see that the earth somehow raise to a wall, and beyond the wall I hear a clanking sound, like the sound of metal hitting something hard followed by the screech of the beast, but it sounded more in pain as there was a slight gurgle sound. Just then a man appeared from the other side of the wall. The man had a long ashy white hair with a short top, adorned in a white padded chest piece and white shoulder pads, with a leather belt that carried a sword on his hip, golden slacks with white knee guards and brown boots that ended about shin high with white pointed-tipped plates attached. His facial feature clearly showed he was older, possibly in his fifties, and his eyes had a familiar hazel hue to them, in fact just seeing this man, he felt so familiar, even though I have never seen him before in my life, but deep down my gut tells me otherwise.

He leaned forward offering his hand to me. I looked at it for a moment before I reached with my hand, he grabbed hold with a firm yet caring grasp as he helped me up to my feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But what happened to that creature?" I asked as I brushed the dust off of me.

"You mean the Netherling? I took care of it." He stated as he slightly turned, I followed his eyes to see a figure crumbling to ashes and blowing away in the wind, leaving its cloak behind in a pile.

"Wait…Netherling? Is that what they are?" He nodded in reply.

"And you killed it? How did you do it?" He only smiled as he pats my head.

"I have my ways." He said as he lowered his hand off my head.

"But I wish to learn to fight off against them. I have experience in fighting, but I just feel it's not enough." I stated as I cast my eyes down, unaware that this man was looking at me thoughtfully before asking.

"I understand you wish to defend yourself, but is there a reason you wish to confront the Netherlings?" I clenched my eyes and sighed as I gave him my honest answer.

"They killed my mother. His expression grew heavy, unusually like he was struck with remorse before he looked away and replied.

"Vengeance is not the answer to your problem. But…" I looked up in expectation as he reached for something in his pouch and produced a scroll as he offered it to me as he resumed, "perhaps you can use it as a drive for a better cause." I looked at the item in question as I asked.

"What is this for?" He smiled as he tapped the scroll.

"This is information. Something to help earn great power, dangerous power. But in the right hand can mean the difference between salvation and destruction. Inside is a map of their base, the location of an item that contains this power and instructions to achieve it." He explained thoroughly. I merely stared with a growing smile of the possible answer that rested in my hand. Then I was confused as a question popped in my head. I looked at him and asked.

"Why are you giving this to me? Why don't you retrieve this item for yourself?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Because it serves me no purpose. I feel you are better qualified for this task. I can see you have a good heart, and just that alone convinces me this power will be in good hands." I smiled at his praise as I glanced at the scroll once more. I then directed my attention to him once more.

"Who are you?" He gave a subtle sigh before he faced me with a smile as he place his hand on my shoulder.

"Someone who's on your side. Now return home before more of those Nether's come." He replied as he urged me to keep taking my path back home. I only waked a few steps as I looked back and thanked him before resuming.

"You've really grown Vincent." Hearing those words shocked me as I quickly turned around.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" But as I turned, there was nobody in sight. _"Could it be…that that man is…No, there is no way. It's just my mind playing tricks on me. But…what if it was him?"_ I wondered. I then shook the thought from my mind and made my way back home.

I finally arrived at Shonato's place and entered the house as I was given a 'warm welcome' by dad.

"Where have you been? You get a free day and spend it out there where it's swarmed with those things, and at _NIGHT_?!" Dad scolded as I entered and made my way to the couch.

"I'm sorry dad. But I have some incredible information and possibly something to help deal with those Netherlings."

"Nether-what-now?" Shonato asked from the hallway.

"Those things out there, their called Netherlings." I expressed.

"And where did you learn this?" As dad asked, I began explaining the event that took place as I left my house between the Netherling, the mysterious man in white armor, and myself. Dad stared with interest while Shonato looked like he was getting into it with the sudden action scenarios.

"So let me get this straight. You're gonna listen to some random man who somehow saved you from this 'Netherling' and ask to send you on a wild goose chase for something that we don't really know about." Dad stated, clearly skeptical of this 'plan'.

"It's not really a 'wild goose chase' when we have a map to this items location." I countered while raising the scroll in my hand.

"Well show us this map then." Dad requested. I rolled open the map as we all examined it for the first time.

"Hmm, well this kinda makes sense." Shonato commented. Dad gave him a quizzical look as he asked. "Do you know something about this?" Dad asked as Shonato crosses his arms in what seemed like in thought.

"Not really directing to _this_, but I have noticed a large number of Netherlings at the school this map is indicating, and thought it might be their stronghold." Dad took his time to let this newfound information set in as he thought it over. I waited in anticipation hoping to receive an indication or a plan of action to proceed.

"Okay, if this is really to be the case, then we need a plan. We have a layout, we have a target, now we need to strategize how to do this. I suggest a covert operation." Dad explained.

"But how are we going to sneak in to their base, their numbers are too high to go undetected." Shonato questioned. Then an idea flickered in my mind.

"What about a disguise. When the man slain that Netherling it left behind its cloak, and their mostly concealed. I think all we need are the horns and we got something." I suggested.

"Actually that's not a bad idea, although that's one outfit." Shonato expressed.

"That'll be enough. Vincent has been thoroughly trained in stealth, so you will go in disguised while Shonato and I keep them distracted."

"Sounds good to me." Shonato agreed.

"I'm ready for this." I added.

"Okay, then its settled. Have everything ready for tomorrow night, we infiltrate enemy base." Dad finalized, and so we ended the evening and prepared ourselves for tomorrow's mission.

_-August 25__th__-_

Throughout the day we have done everything we can to make sure this evening runs smoothly. Shonato and dad took out another horned Netherling to acquire its horns for my disguise, while I was getting myself ready for the mission and packed my satchel as well as studying the map intently, planning my route, and viewing the instructions. Apparently this item is locked and will need some kind of combination to open it to retrieve its contents. I packed the scroll in my satchel as dad and Shonato entered the house. We made a brace to fit my body and hold the horns in place, next I concealed myself in the cloak and examined myself. If the hood didn't have holes like it was eaten by moths I wouldn't be able to see.

So far the disguise seemed convincing to the naked eye, my problem would arise if I ever had to interact with them. Can they even speak? I don't know, but I didn't want to risk blowing my cover by talking unnecessarily to them. Night time was approaching and honestly, I was kinda scared. Being in the midst of enemy base as they surround me and my only means of survival is by blending in. I felt a heavy pressure build on me and did what I could to calm myself, thinking of who I'm doing this for and focusing on my promise as incentive to press on. Dad came from the hall with Shonato in tow. I noticed dad had a brown leather jacket, with sleeves ending at his elbow, equipped with a silver tower shield and a sword at his hip, while Shonato was in his usual attire with his brass knuckles in their holster.

"Is everybody ready?" Dad asked. Shonato and I nodded in confirmation.

"Then let's move out." He commanded as he led the way to our destination, as Shonato and I obediently followed in suit, marking the beginning of our mission.

As we came to a halt, we arrived at a high school that stood across the street from a park. It was my old high school too, so knowing my way around is a synch. We huddled together at the edge of a shop, away from any lookout's viewpoint.

"Here's the plan, I'll make first contact and draw out as much numbers necessary. Shonato, you come in and ambush from the flank, while Shonato and I provide distraction, Vincent will sneak inside with his disguise, but only after we lead the enemy out, otherwise you'll draw suspicion of not providing armed support. Everybody clear?" Dad instructed as we nod in understanding.

"Good. Stay sharp and remember your role. Let's move Shonato." Dad indicated as he took off to a nearby enemy and without warning or notice, he decapitated it with swift precision. This drew in a lot of attention as a colossal beast, three flyers, and a horned creature appeared. Dad took wary steps back to the park as Shonato was in position and waiting for his moment to ambush. The horned creature made the first move as it spewed a fireball at dad. He shielded himself perfectly, in response the colossal being made a mad dash and attempted to smash him in the ground as it raised both arms and as it brought them down, dad rolled under it and slashed through its legs, immobilizing it as it toppled in pain. The three flyers decided to attack in formation and as they neared their target, Shonato took to the air and kicked one in the side, sending it off course and colliding it amongst the other two. Seeing the bundle together, dad made a quick rotation and using his momentum against theirs, cut all three in half with a single brilliant motion. The horned creature spewed a jet of fire from its maw to Shonato, but dad quickly took the front and shielded them both and hunched down, providing Shonato a step to launch off his back and in a flash of light came crashing down on the creature, swiping its head off and tearing a piece of its cloak along the way with his new formed bear gauntlets. More reinforcements arrived and were making their way to the deadly duo.

Dad whistled to Shonato, gaining his attention and gestures with his head to follow him. Shonato turns around and raises his right arm with his left arm resting again the crevice of his right elbow as he cranes his right in an offensive gesture and flips them off. They were scorching with rage which tickled a funny bone as Shonato laughs his ass off while turning and following his dad, with the Netherling's behind giving chase. I shook my head and contained my laughter at my friend's crazy antics as I flipped the hood over my head and made my way inconspicuously to the entrance and in the school ground.

Walking past the large gated entrance, I made my way down a clay-tiled path and made a right as the map instructed. As I was walking by I took noticed of flyers on the roof watching me intently._ "Hopefully they'll think otherwise about suspecting me. Just gotta make my way to the gym, grab the item and get out."_ I turned left around the corner of a building and made my way to the entrance of a blue door. I opened it and as I entered, I saw that the court had crates and barrels of supplies, other than that I was alone. I walked down the court, peeking into some of the containers, finding that the barrels had strange blackish blue shards. _"What the hell are these suppose to be? Artillery of some sort?"_ As I continued looking I noticed something at the corner of my eye. I looked and found a promising container, a black chest to be precise, with red engravings and chains wrapped around that connected to a circular locking device with a sort of combination._ "This must be what I'm looking for."_ I thought as I reached in my satchel inside the cloak and produced the scroll. I unrolled it and examined it as I was looking for the combination code.

I finally found it and placed my hand on the dial as I began turning it to the correct chain of symbols in the right direction. I turned to the final symbol and as I did so, the lock popped open as the chains began to unravel.

**~CLINK CLINK CLINK~**

"_Kinda noisy for a chest, especially in a quiet room."_ As I reached to open it, it began emitting a stream of smoke from within the chest.

**~FWISSSHH~**

I shielded my eyes and waited for the smoke to disappear as I looked inside and found a vial.

"Hello gorgeous." I softly stated as I reached in and retrieved the item, slipped it in my satchel, and closed the chest as I turned and made my way to the exit. A few feet away the door opens revealing a horned Netherling. _"Oh shit! This is not good."_ The creature slowly approached while looking at me from top to bottom.

"What are you doing here, you should be out there unless you need to be retuned."It hissed in a chilling tone._ "Fuck fuck fuck. What do I do? I gotta think quickly."_ I turned my attention to the chest, hoping I can deliver a message with just body language. The creature stood for a moment, possibly in confusion as it looked where I was facing. Then with a slight jerk of its head, indicating that something got its attention. It quickly made its way to the chest clearly in alarm.

"No it can't be. Who set it free?!" It stated clearly in panic with that same chilling tone. I took this moment to quickly escape before giving it time to think. I rushed to the door and opened it as I made my way out and quickly ran to the entrance. The door to the gym blew away behind me as a flaming form crashed through it and the flames faded to reveal the horned creature as it signaled the flyers above me to stop me. I quickly reached in my satchel and produced smoke pellets and threw them to the ground to give me cover. I kept low as I made my way out the school ground and whistled to gather my party's attention. Dad noticed me and took position as he commanded. "Get Down."

I slide under and behind dad as he used his tower shield to hold two flyers in place before slicing them off his shield as they splattered on the ground and faded to smoke. Then I see Shonato call out to dad, and whatever they saw put dad on edge as he commanded in urgency.

"Shonato, Vincent, withdraw NOW!" He grabbed me by the neck of the cloak and almost literally dragged me as I staggered to my feet. We made our way to a restaurant and barged n while dad shouted.

"Barricade the door. Quick." Shonato and I grabbed tables, chairs, even the cooler and slid it in front of the door.

**~THUMP THUMP~**

We moved back as the creatures outside tried to break their way in. I slipped the cloak and brace off of me as dad commanded.

"Shonato, Vincent, I need both of you to take the back exit and get out of here." Dad commanded.

"What about you, dad?" I asked.

"I'm going to hold them off while you two escape." He stated.

"What?! We can handle this together." Shonato rebutted.

"Yeah dad, we're not leaving you behind." I added.

"If you two stay here then we'll all die." He shouted before he reached his side, grabbed and item and turned to Shonato while placing it in his hand.

"Dad this is your Totem!" Shonato blurted.

"And now it is yours. You may not be able to use it yet, but you will in time. Just remember what I taught you." He said.

**~THUMP THUMP~**

He gripped Shonato's shoulder as he looked into his eyes with great respect.

"You may be a handful, but I couldn't be more proud to have you as a son." He then turned his attention to me as he resumed, "even you Vincent, whether you know it or not, but I'm glad to have you like a son. Through good or worst, you have each other. This is your time so remember this moment, move forward, and _LIVE_ for a better tomorrow!"

**~THUMP CRACK~**

"Now get out. GO!" He commanded once more. But I couldn't just leave him, he needed us. Unexpectedly Shonato grabbed me by the collar and pulled me out the back.

"You heard the man. Let's go." Shonato stated. We made our way down the alley and out to the street.

"We can't just abandon him Shonato. He's your dad god damnit, we need to help him." He then took hold of the front of my shirt and pushed me against a wall.

"YOU DON'T THINK I WANT TO?!" He shouted before he slowly calmed himself as he resumed, "This may be the last time I see him, but I trust him. He gave us a chance to live another day, to grow stronger so we may one day have a chance to set things right." Then we noticed a mob of Netherlings blocking our path back to our home. Shonato wielded his knuckles as he stated.

"Whatever happens, we'll meet back at the house. Don't stop and just keep running."

"What are you doing?" I asked, afraid of what the answer may be.

"Living my life, for a better tomorrow." When those words left his mouth, it reminded me of the promise I made when I lost my mother. I couldn't change his mind, and only smiled. He charged out as he fist glowed once more to reform his knuckles to his gauntlets and began striking the numbers down. I took this moment and ran around them and set my course homeward. After a moment I turned at the sound of a loud 'twinkle' as a light burst from where Shonato was. _"You better make it Shonato."_ I thought as I continued running.

_- (Present time) August 28__th -_

"And so I kept running until I came across a bridge and was cornered by Netherlings. They closed around me to the edge of the bridge with no way to escape. Just then a being name Trick appeared and was possibly going to kill me on the spot. But I did whatever I could to buy time, and just then a portal appeared below the bridge. As I made my attempt to jump, Trick struck me in the back with his knife. I slipped off the bridge and fortunately fell through the portal, and…well you girls know the rest from there." I finished telling my tale as I looked around at my friends. They were in a mixture of amazement and bewilderment, even Luna was gaping from my story.

"Well my word, I never imagined that you have endured so much in such a short time. I am terribly sorry to hear what happened to you and your family." Rarity comforted me with her kind words as she wiped her eyes off of tears with a handkerchief.

"Yeah, I'd hate to imagine what Shonato is going through. He sounds like a cool Stallion." Rainbow stated.

"He really is. I know he probably thinks I'm dead. But I hope he's doing okay at least." I said.

"Ah reckon he's fine. Ah mean he took on a swarm of those vermin's on his own. Ah'm sure he can hold his own jus' fine." Applejack cheered.

"I think so too. I just don't know if he's handling the thought of losing everybody chose to him." I stated. The girls grew quiet with solemn looks. Then Pinkie appeared beside me with a tender hug as she said.

"Have faith in him Vivi. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to see him once again. He'll be super duper happy to see you again, than you can throw a 'Get Together Party'." I smiled at the thought of seeing my friend once again. I looked at Pinkie who had a contagious smile on her face which just melted the sour mood away. I simply wrapped my arms around her cuddly body and gave her a big hug showing my appreciation.

"Thanks Pinkie." I said softly in her ear as she giggled before we released our embrace.

"I'm curious about the stallion you mentioned, the one in white? How could he know so much about those Netherlings, let alone information regarding the vial?" Twilight inputted as she placed her hand on her chin in thought.

"I honestly don't know. But I guess I should be fortunate at least." I stated which got Twilight more curious towards my statement.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well even though Davian is going to be a pain to deal with. I at least have an advantage to confront them when the opportunity comes." I stated. Twilight gained a look of uncertainty as she states.

"I still don't know how to feel about him. Whether his intention was god or not, I feel his actions were too…drastic."

"I know what you mean, which is why I'm thankful for this seal." I said as I raised my left arm before resuming, "At least with this, I can keep him under control."

"So Vincent, what are your intentions for the time being?" Celestia asked. This is something I already thought over and even made some arrangements. "Well for the time being I'm probably going to be here for quite a while. So I have to get up on my feet and get stabilized. I'm gonna be helping AJ at her farm, as well as continue my training so I may be prepared for what the future holds. Which reminds me, I spoke with Davian earlier." The girls were surprised to hear the last bit of news as Celestia asked.

"How did you manage to speak to him?"

"Within a place called the Mindscape." Luna gasped in shock as everypony save for Celestia and Luna were confused.

"What is a Mindscape?" Twilight asked.

"Tis a plane within thy mind. Everypony possesses a Mindscape but it is protected by a wall we perceive as a 'dream'. Tis also a carrier of a 'Mental Vault', which contains memories, thoughts, and emotions." Luna explained, earning awe stricken expressions from everypony.

"That's pretty much how Davian summed it up as." I stated.

"That is simply incredible. But how does anypony enter the Mindscape?" Twilight asked.

"Simply one must be in tuned with thyself. Dost not matter if spiritually, magically or willfully. But once done, it is a simple feat where one enters a state of internal concentration, or simply sleeping." Luna answered.

"So what if somepony is in tuned with themselves. Would meditation work as well?" I asked.

"Tis possible, yes." Luna replied.

"Well during our discussion, back to the topic, Davian stated he will teach me Nether magic. But he suggested I learned Natural magic while I'm out here. Does anypony know anything about that by chance?" I asked.

"Natural magic is a basic form of magic all unicorns learn when they are fillies and develop as they grow. If anypony can teach you, it would be Twilight Sparkle since she has a natural gift regarding magic." Celestia expressed. Twilight immediately became super excited as she started clapping her hands from said excitement.

"Oh this is incredible. I get to teach you magic. We have so much to cover. Starting from the basics, channeling, containing, levitation, illumination. Eeeeeeh…I'm so excited I can't wait." It was nice seeing her so eager to help me out. But I couldn't help but think that I might have bitten off more than I can chew with her teaching me. But how am I to doubt Celestia's words…right?

"Now Vincent, there is another matter I wish to settle regarding you." Celestia said in a soothing but serious tone.

"And what may that be?" I asked curiously.

"I wish to test you in your combat skill. Would you be willing to give a demonstration of your capabilities?" Celestia asked.

"I have no problem with that. Do you have a training ground where I shall demonstrate?"

"In a way, yes." She replied with a smile as she rose to her hooves as she beckoned us to follow her out the dining room, to the entrance of the throne room and making a left down the hall and outside to a garden area. But beyond the fields was an arena, or a coliseum more likely.

"This is the Royal Guard's Training Facility." Celestia stated as she gestured to the arena in front of us. _"I wonder how she's going to test me? Guess I'll find out soon enough."_

**_Author's Note: ~Phew~ that was pretty extensive. We now have a more in-depth understanding of Vincent and Shonato, and boy was this chapter quite the 'Feels Express', hopefully Shonato has made it against the swarm of Netherlings. Will Vincent see Shonato again? Honestly I hope so. Now Celestia wish to test Vincent's mettle, but what could be her reason of doing so, and Vincent seems to be getting himself quite involved in his life choices, his training, and his goal to meeting ends with his promise. Looking forward to what the next Chapter has in store for us. R&R please and let me know what you think. You guys are awesome, and as always. This is Swiftriff signing out. Keep it Jammin'!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Test of Mettle

**Swiftriff- "Octavia do you mind doing my author's note real quick."**

**Octavia- "And why am I asked to do such a task?"**

**Swiftriff- "Oh come on Tavi, I already talk to you about it last night, remember?"**

**Octavia- "Oh...I see. Very well then, I shall proceed with this...'Author's Note' as you call it. What is it I must do again?"**

**Swiftriff- "Well, ya know just inform the viewers about what's going on, interact, mingle, ya know stuff like that. I left a note of things to mention on my desk."**

**Octavia- "~Sigh~ Very well then. But I ask you don't make a habit of this."**

**Swiftriff- "He he, can't make any promises, but I'll do my best. See ya later." *steps out and closes the door to his room***

**Octavia- "Now let's see, where is this note he spoke of...*searches for the note on his desk* Ah, here it is. Now lets see here..."**

**Author's Note: Good morning viewers and readers. I would like to inform you all that Swiftriff is currently unavailable at the moment, for he is preparing himself for a concert...or a 'gig' as he prefers to refer it as. My name is Octavia Melody, and I will be making some announcements regarding a list of information Swiftriff wishes to address to you all. First he is please to announce that he has started a...'Facebook page' (whatever that may be) and decorously invites you all to visit, view, and like the page if it suits your standards. It is titled 'PAGE: Ponies, Art, and Games Everywhere (Interesting choice for a title, I suppose.). If you wish to view it, he provided a link in his profile on this site. ****Second he also wishes to graciously thank all of you viewers for your ongoing support, respectful comments and praise, and positive constructive criticisms. It brings him such joy to hear your kind words as he strives forward to satisfying your desires by progressing in this story of his. You would not believe what Vinyl and I have to endure as he is filled with jubilation, running about within our dwelling, chanting and cheering in a gleeful ruckus. It's nice to see him in such a state, although can prove to be a bit...overwhelming at times. Third, he wishes to address to SonofDeath that he has given this scene deep thought, and has planned on a battle scene which is different in respect to his past action/fight scene where it was a customary One on One duel, but this one proves to be more tasking and hopefully may come to your liking as well as the viewers. Fourth and final, he would like to mention about a poll he has made regarding musical background on whether you may approve of it or not, but to help support you decision he has decided to set an example within the story. The song is called 'Scream' by...'Avenged Sevenfold' (who in Equestria is this...Avenged Sevenfold?) He will place a marker if you wish to listen to it while reading out the battle scene.**

**That shall conclude this Author's Note and I bid you a good day. Enjoy the story. (Wait, there is more on this note. what is this..."be sure to end it with 'Keep it Jammin'.'? Is this really necessary?...~sigh~)**

**Keep it Jammin'. (I may never understand that stallion.)**

**Chapter 7: Test of Mettle**

I stood there gawking at the sight of the training facility. There was a track with different obstacles in its course, a caged lot with workout equipment's, and a range. It was so spacious and well kept with an admiring landscape, despite the abuse it must endure from the countless guards within the facility, but at the heart of it all stood a marble coliseum with architecture sharing a roman design. Simply put, it was breathtaking. Celestia giggles at my gawking expression and says.

"I suppose it does have a grand appearance. Do you like it?" I barely nodded as I was stricken with wonder at its beautiful sight. But my admiration was short-lived as two guards appeared before us, but their armor wasn't as clad as the others. One of them was an orchid colored Unicorn mare with a long pink mane pulled to a ponytail, and her bangs were cut short and curved to her left side. With gentle sky blue eyes and a slender figure, she was equipped with a fitted light chest piece, possibly steel with golden linings on her collar and shoulders with steel rivet studs, with a tight blue spandex and steel leg guards with intricate designs that had a Victorian appeal and a topaz stone embedded in each knee, and a cutie mark with a pink heart inside a burgundy shield. Now the other one had a more solemn ambience. He appeared to be a dark grey Pegasus stallion with dark violet eyes and a sleek light blue hair that was almost the same style as the other guard, except his bangs weren't brushed to the side but instead hung askew, almost without care. He had a brown light padded chest piece, with a blue sash wrapped around his black pants that reminded me of what monks would wear, and fashioned on the hip of his pants was a emblem of two Dao Swords crossed like an 'X'. Celestia looked to the two with a serene smile.

"I'm glad to see you two are here. This here is Vincent Valor." She introduced while gesturing to me with an indicating hand. I gave a smile and a wave as I said my hello before the mare guard came inches in front of my face with a curious gaze as she examined me from top to bottom. Then with a cute giggle she grabbed my cheek and playfully pulled them apart.

"You are soooo cute. I'm Shieldoath, it's nice to meet you. I just know we're gonna be good friends." She said with a very bubbly tone as she continued to poke, pull, and then hug me, "and he's sooooo soft. A bit firm, but soft." She commented while squeezing the life out of me. _"Dear god, she's almost as bad as Pinkie."_ No sooner said, Pinkie appears and hops on my shoulder looking at Shieldoath with an excited smile.

"Those were my thoughts exactly." She stated before she giggled, hopped over my shoulder and in between Shieldoath and I.

"I'm Pinkie Pie."

"I'm Shieldoath."

"I've never seen you before. **~GASP~** Oh my gosh, you know what this means?" Pinkie asked with a growing grin as she started bouncing up and down before Shieldoath got excited herself and started bouncing as well now.

"Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me." Shieldoath begged with excitement.

"This calls for…'A PARTY!'" She exclaimed while jumping in exclamation.

"Oh my gosh, that sounds super AWESOME." Shieldoath burst before they both started talking a storm.

"We are not here to 'party' sis. We are here to observe and give our opinion regarding Vincent's performance." The grey stallion scolded in an attentive tone. Shieldoath gave a giggle before stating.

"Oh lighten up Sworn, I'm just having some fun with some new friends. Seriously you need to have some fun, and not be such a grouchy pouch." The stallion known as 'Sworn' merely sighs before addressing himself to me.

"Sorry for my sister's behavior, she could be…'energetic' sometimes. My name is Swordsworn, Captain of the Royal guards. As you heard, my sister and I will be judging you based on your performance as per Princess Celestia's request."

"Well it's nice to meet you both, and there's no need to apologize, I've dealt with worse." I stated while casting my gaze at Shieldoath and Pinkie Pie who looked like the best of buddies, arms over one another and still talking without end. Swordsworn gave an amused look as he chuckles.

"I can see what you mean." He stated in understanding. My attention returned to Swordsworn as I asked.

"So how will I be tested and judged, will I be facing off against you two?" I indicated towards him and Shieldoath before he shakes his head as he answered.

"No, fortunately it won't be that bad. More will be explained as we make our way to the arena." He looked at Celestia and nodded as she returns the same gesture before facing everypony.

"Let us make way to the arena so we may proceed." She announced as Luna and Celestia turned and walked side by side towards the entrance. Shieldoath broke away from Pinkie and hopped on Swordsworn's back as she declared.

"Woohoo, let's get this show on the road."

"Get off my back!" Swordsworn demanded with agitation. Shieldoath shook her head as she replied.

"Nope." Then she kicked him in the sides as she resumes, "Onward to the show!" Swordsworn merely sighs as he begins carrying his sister on his back, following the Princesses to the entrance. I couldn't help but smile upon the sight of seeing two different siblings having quality time together, despite her childishness and his seriousness.

"Oh that actually looks like fun. I wanna try it." I heard Pinkie state before I began to fear the worst from her statement. _"Please Pinkie don't try getting on my baaAAACK."_ Before I had a chance to turn and face Pinkie to say otherwise, she immediately latched on my back, her soft body squeezing against my back and her breasts just smashed against the side of my head. _"WHY ME?! Can't she just hop on AJ or Rainbow? But damn she is soft, and smells like bubblegum. Just play casual and please body, don't betray me and stay calm."_ I clenched my eyes and slowly straighten up as Pinkie was giggling with that adorable laugh, making it more difficult to contain myself, as she nuzzled her cheeks against mine and stated.

"Onward Vivi. To the arena!" She finished while pointing after the entrance. I smiled as I grabbed Pinkies legs to keep her on my back, and boy were they incredibly cushiony to the touch, my fingers just sunk into her soft and plush fur, and she was wearing shorts too…My luck.

My face was burning from all the physical contact and I did my best to avoid everyponies gaze as some of them giggled, smiled, and sighed from what I thought was envy, or jealousy…I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But I also noticed something strange, Pinkie didn't feel that heavy, in fact she was incredibly light. I don't know if it has something to do with their anatomy or if it's just Pinkie, but I'm not complaining.

Everypony was making their way down a path to the entrance of the coliseum as we were passing by what all the training facility had to offer, but during 'sight-seeing', we began striking a conversation with the new siblings. Pinkie urged me to move beside them, and I quickened my pace as the four of us were beside one another.

"So which one of you is the oldest?" Pinkie asked.

"We're twins actually." Swordsworn responded in the never-changing solemn tone.

"Really? Hmm, now that I really look at you two, I do see quite a resemblance." Pinkie stated with an observant gaze. I laughed at her way of interaction, she was really a sweet mare that takes consideration in knowing her friends, and isn't afraid to be sociable.

"Well to be honest, I am the oldest." Shieldoath stated with a playful smirk on her face.

"Yeah, but you don't really show it." Swordsworn commented before being bucked innocently in the sides by the rider with her tongue sticking out on him.

"I rest my case." He groaned after releasing a sigh. Then the rest of the girls appeared beside us as Twilight asked.

"So Shieldoath, if your brother is Captain, what rank are you?"

"We're both Captains." Shieldoath replied. This got Twilights interest as she began asking more questions.

"Did you happen to serve under my brother by chance? He used to be a Captain as well before he relocated and became Prince of the Crystal Empire." _"What the hell?! Her brother is a fucking PRINCE? What's next, she's gonna say 'oh by the way I'm a princess.' If that turns out to be the case I'm gonna bash my head into the nearest object I see."_ I thought mentally and was surprised as hell to hear this news, though I was also impressed to hear her brother has made quite the accomplishment. She must be very proud of him.

"Captain Shining Armor? He's your brother?!" Shieldoath questioned in surprise. Swordsworn looked towards her as he states.

"Now that you mention it, I do see the similarity. He used to talk about you quite often."

"Yea, but I didn't have any idea you were Twilight Sparkle…you are, aren't you?" Shieldoath finished with an inspecting gaze towards Twilight. She smiled sheepishly and realized she forgot to introduce everypony else, save for Pinkie and I.

**~SQUEE~**

"There it goes again!" I shouted in agitation. Everypony looked at me in confusion, and then Pinkie whispered in my ear.

"Vivi, are you hearing things again?" _"Are you kidding me?! Why am I the only one who notices that damn squeaking sound? Forget it, I give, I GIVE!"_ I noticed Celestia ahead, chuckling for some unknown reason, which wasn't helping me one bit and looked at Pinkie who was nuzzled against my cheek.

"It's nothing Pinkie." I looked at Twilight and resumed, "sorry for my outburst." She only smiled as she stated.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong. But anyways, I'm sorry I didn't introduce us sooner. Yes, I am Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends: Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and you've already met Pinkie Pie and Vincent." She clarified and indicated respectively during introductions.

"It's nice to meet everypony." Shieldoath said joyfully.

"We have arrived my little ponies." Celestia announced as we crossed an arched threshold and appeared at the entry. There were three paths ahead of us, one leading straight ahead and two others to the side going up some stairs to what I believe would be seating's for the audience. The flooring was sand and the walls maintained a beautiful marble, and the path ahead was lighted by the suns light, revealing part of the arena, and on the way I can make out an armory.

Celestia and Luna turned towards us as Shieldoath hopped off Swordsworn's back, and Celestia began her explanation regarding the test.

"Now Vincent, this test is merely to display your fighting capabilities, how you observe your opponents actions, and how you react. All standard expectations in combat."

"Once thou enters, a magical field will surround the arena to protect thy audience from…'unwanted' incidents, and keep combatants inside till either thy opponents have fallen, or thou hast." Luna added.

"But need not worry Vincent, for the weapons are enchanted to not deal harm to you, only to indicate your injury, though if 'dismembered', that part of your body will seize to fully operate." Celestia continued.

"This sounds more like a game." I commented. Shieldoath giggled at my comparison of said test.

"Many believe it as such, but still view it as training, and fight as if their lives are really on the line." Celestia stated. I nodded in understanding, seeing this as an opportunity to cut loose without injuring yourself or others in the process while seeing the result of combat capabilities on both sides.

"You'll be facing against fifteen opponents, not all at the same time, but the difficulty will increase the further you progress." Swordsworn informed. This information caught me off guard at the number of enemies that I had to face. _"What the hell? Who in their right mind can face off against fifteen enemies? Are they trying to knock me out, I might exhaust myself before then…oh well, can't back down now I suppose."_ Luna was giggling at my reaction as she comforted.

"Tis okay, it won't be as bad as thou may believe it so. We have faith in thee Vincent."

"Yeah, in fact you'll probably have a lot of fun out there. I know I do. Hehe." Shieldoath stated.

"You can do it, just get out there and show em' who's boss." Rainbow cheered making punching motions in her cheering.

"Alright girls, I'll give it my all." I nodded, feeling more confident thanks to the support of my friends. Pinkie Pie nuzzled my cheek as she wished me good luck before hopping off.

"Fight well Vincent, and you may pick any weapon necessary for your test. No need to hold back." Celestia stated as I nodded.

"Thanks Celestia, I can promise I'll put on a good show for you." I said adding a wink. The princess blushed and made her way to Twilight and whispered something before Twilight gained a surprised look as she made her way to me.

"Vincent." Twilight called to me.

"Yes Twilight?" I replied.

"I noticed you were kinda shocked when I was talking about my brother. But in case you were wondering, I am a Princess." She stated nonchalantly as I stood there in disbelief.

"…"

I stood there speechless as Celestia was giggling to herself in the background, and I turned to face the wall and slammed my head at the wall so hard I literally cracked it…the wall, not my head. Surprisingly it didn't hurt for some reason and everypony were bewildered by my sudden action while Celestia was just laughing her hot little ass off. Twilight was stammering, confused as to what has taken place before asking out of concern.

"Are…are you alright Vincent?"

"No I'm fine, just…had to get that out of the way." I replied with a forced smile. _"Are you fucking kidding me?!"_ I mentally raged before I looked over at Celestia and a thought struck me._ "Celestia…"_ she stopped laughing and looked at me with one raised eyebrow in innocent wonder. _"Are you reading my thoughts?"_ She only giggled before sticking her tongue out. _"__God damnit, I've been SET UP! Can all princesses read minds?!"_ I wondered as I looked to Luna who just looked back at me and smiled before making her way up the stairs, getting a glimpse of her nice posterior as I stood there and gulped. _"I hope not. But since Celestia probably knows what I thought of her, and if you can hear me Celestia…I REGRET NOTHING!"_ I looked at her with a devilish smirk as she was blushing while everypony walked past her going up the stairs before Twilight approached her and asked.

"Is everything alright Princess, you look really…flustered?" She quickly tried to shake it off and looked at Twilight with a forced smile.

"I'm fine Twilight, let us make our way upstairs." She quickly went up the stairs as Twilight shrugged it off and followed. I chuckled at her reaction and turned to make my way down to the armory and searched for a weapon before I dawned upon a katana. I drew it and was testing it to see if it's to my liking as I heard hoofsteps approaching me. I turned to see Rarity approaching, her cheeks were bright red and I was curious as to why she was still down here.

"Hey Rarity, why aren't you upstairs with everypony?" I asked her curiously before she quickly embraced me in a hug as our lips met in a passionate kiss. It caught me by surprise at first, but I returned her embrace with one free arm and kissed her back with the same fervor. She sighs in delight as we parted lips and stared into each other's eyes.

"I wanted to wish you good luck, and give you my support before your test. I know you'll do just fine, and I'll be at the front row rooting for you darling." She replied with sweetness in her voice. I cupped her cheek delicately in my hand as she leans into my hand affectionately.

"Thank you Rarity." I said as I kissed her forehead before resuming, "you better head up with everypony, they might get worried about you." She merely chuckles as she released her embrace.

"I may be a lady, but I know how to handle myself. A lady always has her ways." She pronounced with a teasing tone as she made her way to the stairs, clearly giving me a show as she strut her stuff before winking my way as she went up and out of sight. _"I don't know how I get myself involved in this position, first Rarity, then Applejack, who's next? Although Rarity is really trying to earn my heart, but I'm not sure I can commit without hurting somepony in the process."_ I made my way out to the arena with my katana in hand. _"I mean what if I choose Rarity and break AJ's heart by leading her on, or vice versa. This whole relationship thing can be complicating sometimes."_ I thought before feeling like I was submerged in water as I passed what I assume was the barrier as I step out to the arena.

"Let's get this show on the road." I said to myself. I made my way to the center of the arena, with the sound of sand crushed under me in each step, the sun blazing brilliantly in the open sky, and all around was the rounded structure of the coliseum with seats cascading downwards towards the center. I noticed that behind a barely translucent blue barrier, were all my friends waving and cheering for me. I nodded and gave them a two finger salute as I stood in the middle. Another thing I noticed was some of the guards came to watch me fight as well.

Luna took a stand and flew airborne. Then in a very loud and ear-splitting volume she made her announcement to the audience.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, please pay respects and show thy support for Vincent Valor as he forgoes his test." The crowd was cheering ecstatically, I honestly didn't realize I would draw in such a crowd, but I didn't mind one bit.

I then heard a **POP** and looked to the source to find a wooden dummy with the head of a pony and a broadsword on its back. I was incredibly confused at this point for I was expecting something…well, alive.

"Fighters, get ready." As Luna continued her announcement, the dummy then moved, much to my surprise and drew its broadsword from its back. I grew a wicked grin as an inspiration sparked in me. I raised my finger in a gesture that meant 'One moment', and reached in my pocket as the dummy tilt it's head in what I believe was wonder. I drew my headphones as I stabbed the katana into the sand beside me, tucked the headphones under my shirt and plugged one of them in one of my ears.

"Ya know, I heard when you cut down a tree, it makes a sound." I stated in a deep tone as I searched my tracks and finding a suitable song, I resumed, "But I wonder…"I drew my katana from the ground and laid it on my right shoulder as I finished with a wicked tone and smile, "can you scream?" I pushed the button to play 'Scream' by 'Avenged Sevenfold' before Luna declared.

***Cue for the music! XD***

"And…BEGIN!"

The dummy charged at me as I quickly tucked the phone in my pocket. It raised its blade and attempted to strike down, but at that moment, time felt like it slowed down as I felt adrenaline pumping in me, my music pounding in my ear, and I flicked my katana, colliding with its broadsword and throwing its arm to the side with great force. Seeing my opponent wide open, I vertically cut upwards, severing its attacking arm from its body, feeling no resistance as my edge fluidly cut through its wooden arm with precision and speed, like cutting through butter.

It took the dummy a moment to recover from my parry before it registered its missing limb, and through its moment of distraction, I delivered a diagonal attack, dividing it in two from its shoulder to waist. I began to realize a change in my performance, my speed was swifter, my senses were sharper, and my strength was unnaturally stronger. _"Perhaps this is part of attaining Davian's power, to the point it even alters my own bodies capabilities."_ Distracted in my own thoughts, I heard the wind rushing my way as I barely dodged an arrow as it graced against my neck from behind me. I turned to face two more dummies, one was stringing another arrow in its bow as another swordsman was closing distance between us. I made my move to meet the bladed enemy in the middle as the archer began shooting cover fire. I deflected two of the archers shots as the swordsman attempted to horizontally strike my ribs, I guarded the attack with my katana pointed towards the ground, and then guided its blade with my own as it traveled over my head and to my other side as my free hand grabbed its wrist. I rotated my body, dragging its arm behind it and over my shoulder, with our backs nearly touching as I see the archer ready another shot.

Once it released its arrow, I threw the swordsman in my grasp over me, as it served as a shield from the projectile before crashing to the ground. I reeled its weapon from its now limp grasp and made my way to the archer with sword and katana in each hand. It readied another shot in a rush as I analyzed its movement and calculated its target as it let the arrow fly towards my solar plexus, I quickly flipped and position the weapons in a backhand grip as I descended towards my target. It didn't have the time to ready another shot or evade me as I stabbed both blades through its chest and pinned it into the ground. My opponent lay motionless in the sand as I heard the roar of the audience as they cheered me on, pleased by far with my performance. I hear more pops as I faced three more opponents, two of them had spears while one had a large two-handed greatsword.

The two spearmen rushed me and attacked on each side with a thrust. I parried the one on my right and side stepped to avoid the left, seeing the left enemy preparing another strike, I pushed the right spear aside and ducked to avoid a blunt strike. As the spear was over my frontal form, I struck the spear upwards and prepared to follow for a mid strike, but my target was saved as the other spearman blocked my attack. Just then, I noticed the large greatsword descending upon me in my peripheral and withdrew to avoid its devastating attack.

As I was landing from my retreat, one spearman took to the air as another jumped over the large blade embedded in the sand and made its way by land. As the airborne target descended to impale me, I rotated my body, blocking the attack in motion, and as its spear collided in the ground, I made my full rotation off to its side and sliced through its neck and outstretched arms. Meanwhile the other one thrust its spear my way, I side guarded and motioned it over me and to the other side in a single motion where the spear was within my open grasp of my free hand. I pulled the spear, bringing my target off balance and sliced its arm off, then slashed its gut and twisted my body around and with the spear in a backhand grip, impaled the dummy and released the spear as it held it up in a vaulted position.

I looked beyond my recently defeated opponent and noticed the remaining enemy beckoning me to make the first move. I walked around the vaulted foe and steadily increased my pace to a sprint as I made my way to the awaiting dummy, with blade at my side I struck upward in a side slash as it slashed downward to block my attack.

**~KACHINK~**

The katana couldn't withstand its guard and broke upon impact, the dummy then lifted its blade and did a side slash of its own as I rolled away to avoid it, rose back to my feet, and leaped away to get distance between us. I looked at my weapon and saw its blade cracked in two. I sighed in agitation before my opponent approached me. I quickly threw my sword at it as it deflected it and attempted a quick overhead slash, but the timing was too short to execute a proper slash, so I simply sidestepped from its strike, and with it on my left and exposed, I countered with a close elbow strike to the face while reaching with my right hand to grab under its chin, positioned myself behind it with our backs against one another and then reached with my other hand to pull its head over my shoulder, breaking its neck and spine…if it had a spine that is…I don't know, MAGIC.

It slumped off me and fell to the ground as its blade dropped to the sand with a muffled crash. _"Let's see here, one…three…six enemies down, nine more to go."_ No sooner as I finished my count, four more enemies' teleported in the field._ "So that's what that popping sound was."_ I reached down and lifted the greatsword with one hand, and much to my surprise, it didn't feel that heavy, almost like a typical broadsword in comparison. I smiled upon this revelation as I was faced against two archers, a dual-knife user, and a shielded swordsman. I gave the large weapon some test swings, getting easily accustomed to the feel of its little resistance within my hand. With great speed and precision, my enemies can see the extent of my capability as I easily maneuvered the blade with ease.

Hesitant to make the first move, the swordsman cautiously approached me with the knife user attempting to circle behind me. The archers readied their bows and exchanged consecutive shots, providing an opportunity to distract me so the swordsman can make its move. I noticed their intention and deflected the arrows as the swordsman approached, but as it was close in range and readied a side slash, I had my weapon readied and made a preemptive attack, it attempted to block the attack with its shield, but my strength and speed was overwhelming as I cut through its shield and part of its arm before our two weapons met, breaking the smaller blade in two.

As it recoiled from the attack, I followed up with a stab downward through its head and impaled it in the ground. I then hear the sand crunching behind me and quickly turned to see the knife user in motion to stab my sides, but I was too quick as I grabbed hold of both wrists, kicked its gut as it hunches over from the impact, and I rolled over its back, dragging its arms as I was now positioned behind it and with great force, brought its arms downwards as it breaks over my shoulders and forcefully stabbed its own back. I see the archers ready another volley of arrows as I quickly took the knives in hand, withdrew them and quickly twist around to decapitate my enemy and quickly leaned back to avoid one arrow, tucked myself in a crouch from another, then side rolled airborne to avoid the next as I aimed and threw my knives at my two targets.

**~THUNK THUNK~**

I made my mark as one made contact on the neck and the other on the chest as I landed from my evasive maneuver. I was breathing heavily, feeling exhaustion catching up to me as I stood straight up on my feet. I hear more pops to see the last five opponents before me, made steady collective breathes to calm myself and prepared for my final bout. I was faced with two greatsword wielders, a shielded swordsman, and two spearmen. I grabbed the large blade beside me, retract it from the fallen enemies head and laid it upon my right shoulder. I raised my left hand towards them and beckoned them to make the first move.

A spearman attacked on my left side with a thrust as I parried upwards and kicked it in the gut away from me, then a greatsword was falling towards me as I slashed downwards, guiding it away from me and into the spear of another attacker on my right, splitting the wooden weapon as I slashed through its neck, guarded another overhead strike from another greatsword. I pushed the weapon away and kicked away from my attackers, gaining some space and regaining my composure from the fray as the shielded swordsman took to the air and was diving my way. It brought its sword down as I guarded and kept it in place above me before seeing the spearman circle behind me. I pushed the swordsman away and turned to barely parry an attack before I countered in three strikes, severing it to different pieces as I noticed shadows behind me. I quickly turned once more to see two greatswords crossed over me as I intercepted their attacks and brought it down in front of me simultaneously. I was ready to react before another sword thrust my way as I quickly blocked it and flipped backwards to avoid the greatswords rising to strike me once more. I landed back to my feet and saw the greatswordsmen preparing to make another strike as they lift their blades over their heads. I quickly took a stance with both hands grasping my weapon, deeply inhaled and concentrated, feeling time slow to a near stop when I focused my mind to my very being. I opened my eyes to see the blades drawing nearer in a slow motion as I finally felt collected and whole as I made my move.

**~KATATING~**

The sound of their large weapons dug deep into the sand as they realized they have missed their target, which I now stood behind my two attackers with my weapon pointing straight ahead before I relaxed and placed it on my right shoulder. The two dummies turn to face me, readying themselves once again, but shortly after, the two attackers behind me divided to pieces as they collapsed to the ground. I can hear the wind whirring by as the crowd went silent upon the event that has unfolded. What they have witnessed barely took place in a blink of an eye,and was a technique I have developed during my time training with dad, and have improvised to make based on his concepts and my personal style of fighting. Usually though, I performed it with a katana, because of the comfort I had with the blade, but surprisingly I made due with the greatsword in my grasp thanks to my enhanced capabilities.

I slowly approached the final swordsman as it took a step back. I watched it carefully, waiting for any attack it may make as I approached it, but to my great surprise, it dropped its weapons and kneeled before me. I stopped in front of it, my mind trying its best to look past its confusion to comprehend it surrendering itself. As the audience remained silent, I then realized what needed to be done. So I lowered my hand in front of it.

It looked up, facing me as a smile spread gently across my face. It took my hand in its own as I helped it to its feet, and the crowd roared in jubilation. We stood there for a moment as I began to witness the fallen pieces around me were reassembling and recovering as they slowly stood from where they have been defeated with their weapons all scattered on the ground beside them. I smiled as I turned to the exit, but stopped shortly as I faced all my prior opponents, stabbed my sword to the ground and bowed to them as they returned with a salute before they ported away with their weapons, leaving a clear field of sand.

I retrieved my weapon and turned to make my exit, back into the hallway where all my friends stood waiting for me, except Shieldoath and Swordsworn. I looked around seeing if maybe I overlooked them as my friends congratulated me.

"That was AWESOME! I knew you could fight and all back with Gilda, but now I'm starting to think you were pulling your punches back then." Rainbow complimented.

"Not exactly, I actually gave it my all out there. I believe the only reason I did better and have improved was because Davian's power may have enhanced my fighting prowess."

"Really?! I never heard of magic that passively enhances a body. Perhaps an enhancement spell or enchantments, but those were created to perform specific tasks upon casting, not naturally occur." Twilight inputted. I merely shrugged.

"It's the only explanation I can think of that seems remotely reasonable. I doubt I could make such dramatic progress from a one-day training session." I expressed while thinking of other possibilities towards this questioning discovery.

"With the way ya' work yaself, ah wouldn't put it past ya'." Applejack teased while giggling. _"Wow, I never really heard her giggle before. She sounds really cute when she does. Hehe, looks like a have a new mission: Make AJ laugh more often." _As I was in thought, I was embraced by something soft, cuddly, and pink. I looked to see pinkie nuzzling herself in my chest, and noticed Rarity was blushing while slightly scrounging her face._ "Guess she's upset that she didn't get to me first. But why has Pinkie Pie become so affectionate all of a sudden, she's been like this the entire day."_

"I would like to congratulate you Vincent on passing the test. Not only did you defeat all fifteen of your enemies, and on your first try nonetheless, but you have also shown mercy and respect for your opponents. I feel certain that you are, without question or a doubt, the Warrior of Light. For even though your combat skills are cunning and relentless, you fight with a sense of honor that I could see clearly amongst the stands. But now, with the conclusion of the test, I pass the task at hand to my sister." I looked at Celestia questioningly as she made her statement before facing Luna with a confused expression.

"And what 'task' exactly needs to be done?" I asked very curiously. Luna looked at me with a gentle smile as she replied.

"Dost thou recall the Prophecy thou read the night before?"

"Yes, I recall it stating about two warriors facing some unknown evil force, which I believe it to be the Netherlings." I recalled.

"Indeed, but there was another vital part within said Prophecy." Luna stated. I looked at her with raised eyebrows as I asked.

"And what may that be?"

"The Blade of Legends." She answered. I was in wonder if the princesses had any idea about this 'Blade of Legend'. I proceeded with hope to have my question answered.

"So what does this have to do with the weapon?"

"We wished to test thou to see if thou be worthy to wield the Blade of Legends. That was the purpose of this test, and thou hast passed beyond all expectations." Luna replied.

"So you know where it is then?" I asked with anticipation as she nodded in confirmation.

"We do. But we wish to take thou there ourselves…alone." I can see she was a little embarrassed from the thought, and honestly, without knowing why but I was pretty nervous about it as well.

"I will return everypony back to Ponyville to await for Vincent's return when the matter is resolved." Celestia stated. Then Pinkie asked enthusiastically.

"Will Vincent be done by tonight?" Celestia nodded in response before Pinkie hugged me tighter then last time before she pressed her nose against mine as she looked me straight in the eye.

"Be sure to come back to Sugarcube Corner by seven tonight. Don't be late~." She beamed as she released me and hopped back to the group as Rarity approached me. She looked at me innocently and I couldn't help but smile as she said.

"Be sure you come by my place before then. I wish to ask you something, and may require your assistance on the matter." I blushed as I heard that offer before, but nodded in thought that it might be something of a favor rather than 'that'. She smiled as she gently embraced me as she whispered in my ear.

"I really mean it this time darling." I chuckled softly from her clarification, and easing my mind as I returned the hug and released after a short moment before I approached Luna.

"Thou art ready Vincent?" Luna asked.

"I'm ready whenever you are." I replied. She nodded as she took hold of my hand, earning a blush to spread across my face as her horn glowed in a brilliant blue aura before we teleported and the scenery made a drastic change to reveal a dilapidated stone castle on top of a cliff in the middle of a dark forest, even though it was still day time when we left the coliseum.

I looked around and seeing the castle which appeared to be quite old and abandoned, not a soul in sight or a sound was made besides the wind in the forest, rustling its leaves in its passing.

"What is this place?" I asked as I stood beside Luna in curiosity before I realized she had released my hand.

"We art within the depths of the Everfree Forest." I have heard some things about this forest during the tour Twilight gave me back in Ponyville, it was said to be an unnatural place with ferocious creatures that calls it home. But to me, it sounded like any other forest that I know of back in my world.

"As for the castle that stands before thee, tis known as 'The Castle of Two Sisters'. But we called it home…that is, before 'it' happened." Luna expressed as she set her gaze away in what seemed like shame. I looked at her and felt concerned for her as I cautiously pressed on.

"Do you mean…when you were Nightmare Moon?" I immediately regret having mentioning that, for she turned her back to me and crossed her arms to herself.

"So thou hast heard of our misdoing." She said softly in guilt. I approached her as she continued, "dost thou see us as a monster now?" She huffed. I gently grabbed her hands and turned her to face me, but her eyes still looked away in shame. So I leaned forward so my face was close to hers as I said with assertiveness.

"No, I do not." This gained her attention as she finally looked at me with hopeful, glossy eyes.

"The pony I see before me is the same pony I have met last night. A beautiful, kind, and a rather _unique_ mare." I commented as I emphasized 'unique', earning a light chuckle from her.

"I am glad to have met you, and I do not hold what happened in the past against you, for the past shall stay as such, being a reminder of the mistakes we have made to help make us better into who we are today. I care for you just like I would care for any of my other friends." I genuinely stated as I looked into her sparkling blue eyes as they began to water as she gave me a quivering smile before she cried into my shoulder. I released her hands and held her while softly brushing her silky mane as she returned the hug, grabbing the back of my shirt as she let her tears and emotions pour out. I didn't mind at all, and was glad that which I could be there to support her in a time when she needed someone the most, to fill the gap of loneliness and being accepted for who she is, and not for who she once was. She soon settled down and shuddered the last of her tears.

"We thank thee. Thou art a true friend indeed, and we art truly happy to have befriended thee." She thanked wholeheartedly. I felt her hug me closer and tighter as she nuzzled her head unto my shoulder and neck. I felt her heart beating against my chest as it beat in a gleeful rhythm, as she sighs in content before withdrawing our embrace as she wiped the dry tears on her face.

"How embarrassing. We apologize for our lack of restraint." I only smiled as I reached with my left hand and delicately used my bandaged hand to wipe the remaining tears away. She only stared with a blush as I gently cleaned her.

"You have no need to apologize Luna." I comforted as she smiled and took my left hand in her own.

"Let's put this all behind us and press forward. Shall we?" She suggested as she beckoned me towards the ancient stone castle. As we entered through its threshold, I noticed the ceiling was exposed, letting the sun peak into the ancient interior, revealing the life of the forest growing in and out of the castle. No trees, but grass, vines, plants and the like.

There were six arc paths, three paths to the left and right side with two crumbling thrones atop a small set of stairs with a still-standing stone counter or alter in between said thrones. Luna made her way to the thrones as I shortly followed along. She made her way up the steps, went behind the alter and used her magic to move the alter to the side, revealing staircases that led down underground.

"Come along Vincent." Luna stated. I nodded and followed behind her, and as she took her first step on the stairs, torches began to ignite to life, leading a path of light down some ways alongside the walls. We made our way down as more torches lit in front of us while some behind us extinguished._ "Must be magically enchanted. Even after one thousand years its 'features' are still active."_ We finally made it to the end of the stairs and made our way to a stone door. There was a hole in the center with some symbols, as if a key was needed to open the door. I stared in wonder and watched as Luna approached the door and inserted her horn into the hole, giving a blue light to the symbols as the door made cracking sounds. She removed her horn as the door rumbled and split three ways, revealing an object in the center of a lighted circular room. The object was encased in purple crystals, and I only stared as Luna turned to face me.

"Behold Vincent, the Blade of Legends." She announced as she gestured to the encased object. I approached it slowly, vaguely seeing something inside the crystals, but couldn't make it out. I looked at Luna and asked.

"So what am I to do?"

"We believe you are to free it from its prison. Many stallions and mares have tried to free it, but all have failed, even magic had no effect. Twas like it negated and siphoned magic, leaving unicorns in magical exhaustion." I was greatly intrigued by this tale and turned back to the blade.

"Reminds me of 'The Sword in the Stone'." I commented.

"What is this 'Sword' thou speaketh of?" Luna asked.

"It's one of my favorite stories when I was a kid. There were different variations, but a legendary sword known as 'Excalibur' was embedded into a stone. Many knights attempted to free the sword for whoever draws it shall be worthy and declared king. All have failed of course, but a boy who was untitled or without rank pulls the sword without anybody present. This scared him for he felt he was unfit to be king and returned it to the stone. But later on, when his brother was knighted and the boy became a squire, his brother attempted to free the blade, only to have failed. The boy was then called forth for one had witness him free the blade before when he thought he was alone. He was nervous but eventually he freed it once more, and was declared king at that point in his young life." I finished telling the story, of course cutting to the chase as Luna marveled.

"Such a responsibility can prove to be heavy and tasking." I nodded in agreement to her words

"Perhaps, but he had people he could count on, friends he made along the way to help him in his endeavors." I stated.

"As do thee Vincent." I looked back to see Luna smiling at me, comforting me as I smiled and faced the blade, approached it and slowly stretched my right hand out to its makeshift handle. I was breathing heavily, nervous from what is to come of this, but pushed forward as I fully grasped it.

It started to radiate light within my grasp, then it shined brighter and began emitting a humming sound. The crystals began to crack in my grasp and shattered as I felt the handle of the blade and began to make my effort to pull. Its cage was resisting, but I persevered and kept pulling, cracking the crystals down along its body as the blade slowly began to inch its way out from its prison. The humming grew louder and the light grew brighter as an unknown force whirred around the room, attempting to blow everything in its path away. Luna grounded herself, shielding her eyes as her mane whipped from the force behind her. I roared as I pulled with every strength I had before the blade finally broke free as it emit a pulse, pushing the light and force out the room as it collides and travels up the walls.

I was heaving from the exertion, and as the light dimmed away, the humming sound softly emitted within my hand as it slowly faded with its light, revealing a beautiful and intimidating weapon. Luna lowered her arms to witness the blade within my hold as she gasped in admiration. Within my hand was a weapon with a black metallic blade with a curved edge that stretch almost as long as my body, with a golden design that coiled and intersected in almost a tribal style along the length of the blade, with a guard that vertically aligned with the blade. The guard displayed a round, gear shape with a large, round, black stone embedded in the center, and a foot long handle protruding from the guard with a white colored spiral with black inner dents giving a more comfortable grip to the weapon.

"It's beautiful." Luna awed out loud. I stood there admiring the blade, it had the concept of a greatsword, but its edge curved like that of a katana. It didn't feel too heavy, was perfectly balance, and just felt…like a natural extension of my arm, it was perfect. Then a thought sparked, leaving a smile to spread across my face.

"I thought of a suitable name for it." I stated. Luna looked at me with interest and asked.

"What dost thou wish to name it?" I looked earnestly at the weapon in my hand as I announced its new name.

"Salvation."


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Party!

**Author's Note: Greetings everypony, this is Octavia once again. Apparently Swiftriff wishes that I reply to some message to you viewers out there.**

**SonofDeath-I greatly appreciate the compliment, if you wish to have a visual I made a rough sketch on my Page, which I provide the link on my Bio. Also thank you for introducing a new band to my musical library, and also giving me a very suiting song for an event for later in the story. I provided something special at the end of this chapter, but I have something very special planned for Luna and Rarity. Thank you for your compliments and review.**

**Jason- Thanks dude. That really means a lot and there is plenty more to come. XD**

**KingTobi- I really appreciate the compliment. This is a back story I had stored in mind for quite some time and made further modification thanks to the introduction of a good friend's character. I hope I can further meet your expectations throughout the progress of the story.**

**Hmm, interesting replies and reviews I must admit, and also there appears to be some...adult content later which he provides a warning for those who wishes to skip it. Also there is a song he presents in the story called 'Kiss from a Rose' played by 'No Fair Fights'. Apparently its a cover song, but still suitable for the occasion. Oh, he also would like to thank everypony for their ongoing praise, compliments and reviews. As well as apologizes for taking quite some time in uploading this chapter. Further will be explained later. But without further ado, please enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 8: Let's Party!**

_-Luna's POV-_

We watched in admiration as Vincent proudly declares the new name for the Blade of Legends, now and forever shall be known as Salvation. Within his grasp shall the weapon live by its name, and shalt its meaning be delivered to those who cross his path. Whilst Vincent was admiring the blade, we noticed something on his person.

"Vincent, what is that strap that rest upon thee?" He looked at us quizzically before examining himself and followed the strap on his chest with his hand to his back.

"I think it's some kind of holster for Salvation. Let me check." He states as he lifts the blade over his shoulder and lays it on his back before something clicked. He released his hold as Salvation remained held in place on his back. His display was so pronounced and bold as he stood before us, resonating the impression of a true warrior in sight, but yet we knew his heart was gentle and kind. We raised our hand to our chest as we felt succumbed by some warm sensation. _"What is this feeling that we are experiencing? This sensation occurs with Vincent in presence, but why? Is this admiration…no, it is deeper than that. Could it be that we are…infatuated with Vincent? Nay, it can't be. We are just friends, but…this feeling is different than what we have with Twilight or my dear Sister."_

"Luna?" We snapped out of our thought as Vincent beckoned our attention with a look of concern. "Is everything alright?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes. Everything is fine. We were only in thought for the moment." We replied.

"What was on your mind?" He asked in curiosity. We blushed at his question, knowing that our thoughts were involved on him.

"Um… Let us make way back to the entrance." We stated, trying to ignore the question and changed the subject. We made our way up the stairs as Vincent followed behind. We looked back after a moment and witnessed a blush upon Vincent's face. Confused by his expression, we followed his gaze and realized why he was blushing as he was enthralled by our posterior. We quickly faced forward once more as we felt a heaving blush spreading. _"Dost Vincent find our body attractive? We know he likes our quality as a mare but…dost he view us as more than just a friend?"_ We stopped at the top of the stairs as Vincent came up and out of the stairs entry.

We turned to face him as we used our magic to return the alter to its prior place, concealing the entry as we slowly approached Vincent. _"We must know how he truly feels towards us."_ He was confused by our action as we slowly approached him as he stepped backwards and stumbled on top of the alter. We were standing inches in front of him as we looked down upon him.  
>"Did thou find something appealing whilst behind us?" We asked with a subtle accusing tone. He was blushing more as he stammered over his words.<p>

"I uh…um, he he." We leaned over his form, both hands resting beside him as we looked into his eyes.

"Or was it our _behind_ that captured thy attention?" We questioned with a sly smirk as his eyes widened in shock.

"Y-y-you saw me…uh…I-I-I mean…" we placed a finger upon his lips to silence him.

"Vincent, we wish to know how thee truly feel towards us." We gently stated before he cast his gaze away with a prominent blush. We gave him a moment before he looked back at us.

"I find you to be alluring in many ways. When you pronounce yourself, you speak the way you wish to speak, you keep priorities in order and settle matters at hand, but also welcome the joyful interactions that others have to offer. When I first met you, I thought you were the night itself, taking shape and form as an equally beautiful mare. Your voice spoke with captivation with a tone that lifts my very soul. For some reason, I felt connected with you and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why, but for some reason, in that short time I felt comfortable with you." He confessed, staring into his hazel eyes we could feel his words ring truth in them. He took our breath away, and the sensation in our heart grew ever more, almost to the brink of bursting from within. Our mind was at a loss as we instinctively reach out and cupped both his cheeks as we stared at one another.

"Dost thou have feelings for us?" We gently asked, almost to a whisper. He stared back in a dream-like captivation as he slowly replies.

"I…" We wait with anticipation, but our body was in a trance as we slowly leaned closer to each other. Then as our eyes closed, our lips barely open as we felt the softness of his lips. Our body gave way as we pressed forward, resting our knees beside Vincent as we deepen our kiss ever slowly and delicately. Our heart exploded in a burning flame that heated our very being. Then we were pulled into his body as his strong grasp embraced us. He inhales deeply through his nose as we shared this beautiful moment as it etches into our heart. This human who accepts us, listens to us, and cares for us. We never want this to end, to hold this feeling for the rest of our days, and in that moment, realization struck us with an answer to our question. Our lips parted as we rest our foreheads on each other before we opened our eyes to be met with his, and then we whispered to him.

"I love you."

_-Vincent' POV-_

I sat there with my mind racing with questions as I held Luna within my arms. _"Did she just confess her love for me…and without speaking in the 'Royal we'? I care for her, I truly do but…how do I proceed with this? Rarity wishes to be in a relationship with me, Applejack may possibly be infatuated with me, and now Luna, the Princess of the Night, just confessed her love to me. What do I do?"_ As I was in thought, her gaze was still on me. Her beautiful blue eyes, they drift me away from all my troubled thoughts as I continued to gaze into them.

"Luna, I don't know what to say." I whispered to her. She gently closed her eyes as she smiles upon nuzzling me.

"Thou need not to say anything." She coos softly before she rises off the alter and stands back on her hooves. I looked at her puzzled before she spoke.

"Tis almost time to raise the moon, let us make hast to Rarity's before we depart for our duties." I nodded in understanding, realizing her concern as I took a stand as she held my hand before we teleported once again, arriving this time by the Carousel Boutique. I turned to face Luna as she now holds my hand with both of hers.

"Take care Vincent, and we thank thee." She stated with a smile as I asked softly.

"For what?"

"For thy genuine words and true feelings," she replied as she placed her hand over my heart, "for we finally feel wanted." After hearing those last words, I finally understand why I felt connected to her and comfortable in her presence. It was because I understood her pain of not feeling recognized or appreciated for what she does, and in turn feeling ignored, distant, and alone. To feel loved and accepted by someone, in a way that despite the flaws, you are precious and held dearly. I yearned for those same feelings, and somehow, when I met her, I knew.

I instinctively found myself embracing Luna, surprising her before she returns a loving embrace.

"I feel the same way." I whispered.

"Hmm?" She indicated in wonder.

"To feel wanted, to alleviate this distant feeling, and to be accepted for who we are." I answered. I then hear Luna sniffle as she leaned back to face me, as I witnessed her shedding small tears with a smile.

"Thou truly are amazing. We feel blessed to have met thee." She wiped her tears away as she continued. "Alas, we must take our leave, but we shall meet again soon."

"I look forward to that." I said. She took her hand and placed it on my cheek as she caressed me.

"Farewell, dear Vincent." She softly bids with a smile as her horn glows before she gently pulls her hand away and vanishes. I stood there for a moment as I smiled and looked to the sky.

"Farewell Luna." I softly bid as I turned to face the Boutique and made my way to the front door.

**~Knock Knock Knock~**

"Come in~" I hear Rarity call out in a sing-song tune, and with her permission I opened the door and stepped inside with the bell chiming as the door opens and closes behind me.

"I'll be there in a moment dear." I hear her address from the room in the back. I then feel a tugging on my shirt and looked to find nobody in sight.

"Excuse me mister." I hear a cute girly voice followed by more tugging. I looked down to see the cutest little thing ever. A little white filly with brilliant green eyes and wavy hair with prominent curls in the ends that was two-toned of light purple and pink. She was wearing an adorable white frilly dress with laced ends and floral designs, and she only reached to about my stomach.

I was barely containing myself from having a heart attack as I kneeled to her to address her.

"Well hello there." I greeted sweetly. She smiled at me as she held her hands together in front of her.

"Hello, what's your name mister?" The little filly asked with a cute high-pitched voice.

"My name is Vincent, and what's your name little lady?"

"My name is Sweetie Belle." She exclaimed while swaying adorably to the side. _"Gah, she is simply adorable."_ I squeak internally.

"Sweetie Belle? That's a very pretty name." I complimented.

"Thanks. You're a really nice pony." I chuckled when she said that.

"Oh, I'm not a pony."

"You're not? Then what are you?" She asked in wonder.

"I'm a human." I answered, earning a confused look.

"Are you a knight?" I couldn't help but smile at that question, it was just too precious. She gave me a hopeful gaze as she waits for my answer.

"How do you know I'm a knight?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Because you look big and strong, you seem really nice, and only knights carry big swords like that." She explained while pointing at Salvation on my back. I only chuckled at how adorable she was and thinking I was a knight. Then Rarity returned from the back room.

"Sweetie Belle, what are you doing?" Rarity asked as she came into view.

"I was just talking with a knight." Sweetie replied innocently.

"A knight?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"Yeah," she said pointing to me as she resumed, "his name is Vincent." Rarity looked at me in wonder as I just mouthed '_Just go with it_'. She gave me an amused smile as she stated.

"I'm glad you could make it Vincent. I hope Sweetie Belle didn't cause you any trouble?"

"Quite the contrary, I find her to be a bundle of joy. I didn't know you had a little sister Lady Rarity." I replied. Sweetie Belle was looking back and forth between Rarity and I.

"Wait…You know him sis?" Sweetie asked as her voice cracked a bit.

"Why yes, he just returned from a mission requested by the Princesses." Rarity replied as Sweetie looked back at me with shock.

"You know the Princesses?" She asked.

"Mmhmm." I nodded. Sweetie Belle grew the most adorable smile of awe and wonder I have ever seen. _"Aww, I just wanna hug her. She is too damn adorable, I don't think my heart can take this anymore."_

"Sweetie Belle, I think that's enough excitement for one night. Now run along upstairs and I'll be there shortly." Rarity stated with a caring smile.

"Aww, okay. I'll see you later Mister Vincent." She bids before she makes her way up the stairs before I hear a door close. I looked back at Rarity as she looked at me with an amused smirk.

"What?" I asked, feeling awkward in her gaze.

"Vincent the Knight?" She teased. I looked away as I rubbed the back of my head from my little moment.

"Don't judge me, she was giving me those pleading eyes. I just couldn't say 'no'." I grumbled, having my say to hopefully reason, or better known as excuse, myself from this awkward position I'm in.

"I'm not judging you, darling. I actually thought it was really sweet. I didn't know you have a soft side for fillies." I blushed as she clarified herself, embarrassed of being figured out so easily but happy she sees it in a positive perspective. I looked back at Rarity hoping to change the subject.

"So Rarity, what did you want to talk about?" I asked earnestly, bringing back the reason why I was asked to be here in the first place.

"Oh, well I was wondering, when you left your world and came here to Equestria, you didn't bring extra clothes with you by chance, am I correct?" Rarity questioned, and upon her deduction, she hit the nail on the head.

"Unfortunately, you're right. I didn't expect to arrive in another world so I didn't think to pack clothes for the trip." I joked upon my explanation.

"Quite understandable darling. Now the reason why I asked for you is because I wish to provide you with some clothes that would suffice at least for a week's time." She explained.

"That sounds perfect. So how much would this cost? I don't have the money right now but I should be working and earning some bits tomorrow." I indicated.

"Oh no, darling. I'm not asking for payment, this is a gift for you." I gained a more serious expression when she told me I wasn't to pay for her products. I crossed my arms and spoke in a serious tone.

"No Rarity. I refuse to accept your offer without rewarding you for your time and effort." This surprised Rarity as she pressed to offer as a gift.

"It's fine darling. Really, it's not an issue to me whatsoever."

"I appreciate your generosity, I really do, but I refuse to take advantage of my friends and be given things without working for them. It doesn't sit right with me, and with respect, I stand by my decision." I declared with an adamant tone as Rarity looked at me, searching for words to help persuade me, but in the end, sighs in defeat and looks back to me with a smile.

"Very well darling. Follow me please so we may further discuss the matter." I nodded as she turns and I follow her to what appears to be a lounge area to the left of the entrance. We took a seat as she levitated a clipboard to her hands as she readies a feathered pen.

"So Vincent, as I said earlier I would like to create an ensemble that may last you within a week, would you mind duplications of the attire you are wearing or perhaps a change of variety?" I thought this over, considering I don't know what the expense may be or how much I would be earning from AJ's. So probably go with a simple route and down the road I can order more varied choices.

"I think it'll be simpler to make duplicates of what I'm wearing now." I requested as Rarity wrote on the clipboard.

"Now would you like to have different color schemes with your attire?" She asked further.

"For my pants, preferably dark blue or black, just black socks, for both shirts a variety of single-toned colors of black, red, blue, white, green and orange. As for boxers, I have no preference except no light colors like white or pink." I listed as she giggled at my emphasize of boxer colors as she finished writing my listings on her clipboard. She finished writing as she stood up from her chair and looked my way.

"Okay Vincent, now follow me to the podium so we may take your measurements." I stood and followed behind her to a small stage that was raised almost to my waist with three mirrors to give the 'model' a good look of themselves from all sides. Rarity turned to face me with her clipboard in hand with a cute smile.

"Now dear, please strip your clothes off." She said nonchalantly.

"…"

I stood there deadpanning her. _"And it was going so well."_

"You want me to do what now?" I questioned as she gave me an amused look.

"I need to get a thorough measurement, and your clothes may tamper with the results, so the best approach is to measure you while your body is bare." She explained. I sighed and nodded in agreement as Rarity smiles while levitating a measuring tape to herself.

"Now if you wish you can use the changing room over…" She started as she heard a shuffle.

**~Click Click Fwish~**

I was already removing my sword, resting it on the side of the podium and stripping down to my boxers as Rarity's eyes open wide in an excited disbelief as her cheeks burned red. I looked at her as she held her clipboard to conceal her blushing expression as I smirked.

"See something you like?" I teased. This didn't help her in containing her excitement as she eyed me like a piece of candy.

"I wasn't expecting you to take such a…bold action." She said as I just chuckled with one hand on my hip.

"Well you're no stranger in seeing me bare and…'exposed'." I said with a bit of charm in my tone. She approached me with the tape in hand. She then stopped and eyed me sweetly as I gazed back to her.

**~Smack~**

Okay, I didn't expect her to slap my arm with the tape.

"Quit teasing darling and let us resume with those measurements."

"_And like that, she earned some respect points. 'Business before pleasure'."_ I was chuckling from our little act as she started to giggle herself from our little moment.

"So, should I strike a pose or something?" I joked.

"That won't be necessary. Just raise your arms as I take your measurements." I did as I was told as Rarity began pressing the cold tape on my body. I began to shiver slightly from the contact.

"Is it a little drafty darling?" She asked with concern.

"No, just the tape. But don't mind me, I'll live." I replied with a grin. She resumed taking measurements while writing on her clipboard with her magic, then got a front of me for a last check-up on my waist, and writing it down on her clipboard. She put the tape away, but didn't move from in front of me as she wrapped her arms around me in a loving embrace. I could feel her body's warmth as it heated my bare skin.

"It's hard not to 'mind you', darling." She said as she looked at me while I was mesmerized in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Rarity…" I barely said as I was entranced in her gaze.

"I know you wish to take the time to better know one another, and I respect that. But it only becomes harder to contain myself whenever I'm with you. I'm not trying to put pressure on you, I just want you to know that what I feel and the 'moment' we had, I truly meant it as something special." She said with conviction in her words. Even though she means well, it only made it tougher for me as the thought of Luna and Rarity came to mind.

"I know." I said. She looked at me as she raised her hand to caress my cheek. Her expression change from affection to that of worry or concern.

"Is there something wrong darling? You seem troubled." I shook my head and smiled as I looked back at Rarity.

"I'm fine. Just a lot has happened in the short amount of time I've been here." I stated, but even though I tried to steer the topic away, Rarity seemed to know better.

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" She asked slightly hurt. I was surprised by her response as I immediately held her close to comfort her.

"Of course not. Why would you think there is something wrong?" She held me tighter as she replied.

"Because I finally found a wonderful stallion that treats me like a lady, and I fear that maybe, I'm being too fast and I might be driving you away."

"You're not driving me away Rarity. I just don't want to do something that may hurt you, I care for you and do not wish to lose what we have, and I want to make certain I make the right choice for the both of us, which is why I'm taking some time to think about it." I explained as Rarity pulled back, still in each other's arms as she looked at me.

"You don't think I'm being too forward, do you?" She asked as I smiled before leaning forward, answering her question with a tender kiss. She didn't refuse the action as she pressed to add a caring passion before we released.

"That means no, my dear." I replied with a playful smirk as she chuckled. She then looked away before tapping my chest as she said.

"You should put your clothes on and get ready to meet Pinkie." I nodded as I kissed her once more before releasing our embrace so I can get my clothes back on. Once I finished getting dressed and strapped the sword to my back. I turned to face Rarity as she seemed deep in thought before chanting.

"Idea~." I raised my eyebrows at the sudden display as it peaked my interest.

"Something on your mind?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh it's nothing, only an inspiration. But now I must ask you come by tomorrow." Rarity stated cheerfully.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'll come by after working with Applejack. But what's the occasion?" I asked as my curiosity was increasing. She only giggled as she replied.

"It's a surprise." Simply put before she pecked my lips and bid me out the door as we said our goodbyes. I turned to the open street, checked my phone for the time and realized I still have about an hour…and my battery is almost dead…Awesome. _"Well let's see here, I have some time to kill. Maybe I can head over to Twilights place and drop off Salvation…If I can figure out where it's at…Damn."_ I literally face palmed when I remembered I don't know how to _get _to Twilights place because I was knocked out when I got there. I noticed a minty green unicorn walking by as I was contemplating. _"Welp, time to be streetwise. Roll for initiative…Lets do this."_ I mentally joked as I approached the unicorn from behind.

"Pardon me," I indicated as she turned to face me as I resumed. "But do you know how to…"

"Oh my gosh, are you a human? Like, a _real _human?" she exclaimed much to my surprise.

"Well, yea. I mean I don't know a fake one." I replied awkwardly as she started laughing at my comment.

"You're pretty funny, and pretty cute too." She commented while she began checking me out. She looked at me with her golden eyes in a sultry gaze as I gulped in worry. _"I think I rolled a twenty or a one because this took a turn for the extreme."_ I looked at her and she was pretty attractive despite her first impression. A short light-mint green mane and tail with white highlights, a white collared dress t-shirt with a yellow vest with some B-cup breasts, and a white frilly skirt with a golden harp for a cutie mark.

"Look miss…"

"Lyra."

"Lyra?"

"Lyra Heartstrings." She beamed.

"Cute. Look I'm trying to find…"  
>"Aww, you think I'm cute too?"<p>

"N-now wait a minute here…"

"Aww, am I making you shy?"

"N-n-no. That's not it. I'm…"

"It's okay. You don't have to be shy around me…" She stated while getting awfully close, I mean really close as she continued, "I won't bite…unless you want me to." She said in a very seductive tone. This was starting to get out of hand. I need to do something to get her attention.

"So how about you come over to mmph…" She was interrupted as I shushed her and placed a finger over her lips.

"Mmm." She hummed with a sultry smile as she pecked my finger with her lips, making me pull back in response.

"Listen Lyra." I spoke in an assertive tone.

"Yes~?" She cooed.

"I'm trying to find a library somewhere here in town, supposed to look like a tree. Can you point me to the right direction please?"

"You mean the Golden Oak Library? Why didn't you say so to begin with?" She beamed as I grumbled to myself.

"I was trying to." She must have not heard me, or was simply ignoring my comment as she grabbed my hand.

"Come on, I'll show you the way." She said as she dragged me to what I hope was my destination. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ We made our way as she decided to get to know me a little better, although I was a little apprehensive, I didn't want to be rude.

"So what's your name?" She asked nicely.

"Vincent."

"Vincent?"

"Vincent Valor."

"Oooh." She said in a strange tone that seemed like she discovered something important.

"What's up?" I asked curiously towards her tone.

"The sky is, silly." I deadpanned at her choice of reply.

"I mean is something on your mind?" I stated with slight frustration.

"Oh no, nothing important. So are you new around here?"

"Yes actually, just arrived…I think three days ago." I said recalling my time spent here. She continued looking at me, soaking up what I'm saying with a happy grin.

"That's neat. How do you like it so far?" She asked.

"A lot actually. It's peaceful, the ponies are nice, everypony has been very welcoming with me, and I can't really complain. I had some run-in with somepony causing trouble, but that issue is now resolved." I expressed as she kept her smile before it turned to a more hopeful and seducing gaze.

"So…do you have a marefriend?" Her sudden question threw me off as I only sighed, regretting the outcome my honest answer would bring me.

"No I don't." Her eyes looked like it sparkled in eagerness as she became rather excited.

"Are you looking for one because…" She grabbed a hold of my arm in hers and squeezed them in a hug and in between her breasts as she gazed up at me with half-lidded eyes, "I wouldn't mind being your special somepony." She finished seductively. I sighed as I struggled to reel my arm out of her grasp.

"As nice as that sounds Lyra, and don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not desperate by any means. I have standards and wish to better acquaint myself before I…'tie the knot'." She released me as she went in a dream-like trance as she wooed and twirled.

"Can you blame a mare for trying? I mean, all my life I've always wanted to meet a human and here you are." She gestured to me with open arms before clasping them to herself in a self-embrace as she continued. "A handsome human that stands before me, as if fate has finally granted my wish." I had to admit, she was very enthusiastic in her display. As I was ready to make a comment, she draped her arms over my shoulders as she pressed her body against mine. I had to stop walking as to not run into her as her golden eyes shimmered in the night sky as she was entranced by me.

"Oh Vincent…" She whispered. _"Oh no, please not this again."_

"It must be fate…" She whispered as she drew closer to me. _"I can't let this keep going like this. Gotta stop her."_ Her lips were close to mine as I can feel her breathe as she uttered.

"For us to be togeeeh…." Her words faltered as she began to sag against me and lose conscious. I quickly reacted to hold her and keep her from collapsing. I crouched to let her rest against me as I sat there dumbfounded. _"Um…What the hell just happened?"_ I gently slapped her cheek to try to stir her awake.

"Lyra? Lyra, are you alright? Lyra?!" She remained motionless, but still breathing so that was a good sign. I sighed at the event I was in as I spotted the large tree down the road. _"Why am I so lucky?"_ I mentally joked as I scooped Lyra and picked her up to carry her to Twilights._ "Well at least she stopped her advances."_ I made my way to Twilights front door while carrying Lyra as I knocked on the door with my foot. Shortly after, I hear footsteps as the door opens to reveal a purple lizard with green pajama bottoms in front of me. I was a little confused but brushed that aside.

"Hey you're uh…Vincent right?" He sounded a bit like a young teenage boy as he asked. I nodded as I spoke.

"Yes I am. But how do you know my name?"

"From Twilight, besides I saw you last night. Oh wow, she doesn't look too good. Here, come inside." He beckoned as he opened the door wider to allow us access in.

"Thanks."

"Just set her on the couch." He urged. I laid her down and grabbed a small pillow and placed it under her head gently.

"What happened to her?" He asked with concern. I only removed my sword as I turned to sit on another couch adjacent to the couch Lyra was on and sat Salvation beside me.

"I have no idea. We were talking and what-not before she just…collapsed on me." I stated. The purple lizard guy just went to examine her closely as his expression lightens up as he took a seat beside me.

"She's just magically exhausted." He informed me.

"What does that mean?" I asked in concerned.

"It's when a unicorn uses too much magic and use up their energy, leaving them tired or exhausted." I let this sink in as I thought it over as I whispered.

"But she didn't use any magic."

"Huh?" The lizard asked, not hearing what I said. Then a thought occurred about what Luna said earlier regarding my sword and how it drained a unicorn magic and nullifies it. _"Maybe, she touched my sword and…possibly it sapped her energy upon contact."_ I looked back at the lizard as he gave me a curious look.

"I think I know what happened. But can I get a bandage by chance?" Now he was really curious as he gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you need a bandage?" He asked.

"I need to wrap my sword, I'll explain more but I need something to wrap this in." I urged as he slowly sat up and made his way upstairs. _"Hopefully having it concealed will not affect those who accidentally touch it like poor Lyra."_ I thought as I looked at Lyra as she was resting peacefully. _"She's pretty cute when she isn't trying to make advances on me."_ I then saw the lizard come down with a roll of gauze.

"So you know my name, but I never got yours." I hinted to the purple lizard.

"Name's Spike, Twilights number one assistant." He said proudly as he gave me the wrap.

"Thanks. So what kind of lizard are you anyways?" I asked, apparently he didn't like my question as he huffed smoke out of his nose…wait, smoke?

"I'm not a lizard, I'm a dragon. Draaaagoooon." He clarified. Now I feel like a dick, this whole time I thought he was a lizard…hahaha woops. I awkwardly chuckled as I rubbed my head in embarrassment.

"Hehe, um…my bad dude." He only sighed before he sat down as I wrapping Salvation from the tip to the handle, making sure not a single part was exposed.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Spike asked. I looked at him as I was cross-wrapping the guard and blade.

"Yea shoot."

"Do you like Rarity?" This drew interest from me on where this was going, but I answered him in respect.

"Of course, she's a good friend of mine." I stated as he looked at me more sternly.

"That's not what I meant." He corrected as I sighed upon his meaning. I stopped what I was doing and looked at him as I gave him my answer.

"Yes I do." He only nodded before he sighed and cast his eyes down.

"I used to have a crush on Rarity." He stated wearily, which really got my attention as I pressed it forward.

"What do you mean 'used to'?" He looked away, probably finding it difficult to answer, but I was persistent.

"What happen?" I gently asked. He sighed once more as he spoke.

"I confronted her with my feelings and she told me that it wouldn't work out. I was a young dragon who had feelings for somepony who was 'mature' and she urged me to find somepony my age who I could relate with." I felt bad for the guy, having been rejected is a terrible feeling. But I sense that something happened since then, otherwise he wouldn't talk to me like this.

"I felt pretty down for a while and was at a loss of what to do. But I think I found somepony who appreciates me for me and doesn't think less of who I am." He continued as I smiled upon his catch. I figured there was something good out of this, but now…

"So who's the lucky mare?" I happily asked. He looked at me with a genuine smile as he replied.

"Sweetie Belle." My eyes grew wide with shock with my mouth hanging open.

"Rarity's sister is your marefriend?!" I said in shock. He began to blush a dark purplish-red hue as he cast his eyes to the floor, slowly nodding in embarrassment. I bumped my elbow on his shoulder playfully as I was beaming in delight.

"You little lucky scoundrel. I am very happy for you dude. Can't go wrong with that one, she seems like a really sweet mare, pretty curious, and _very_ adorable." I complimented as he was madly blushing now upon my comments.

"You don't find it strange that I'm dating Rarity's sister?" He asked while twiddling his thumbs. I only scoffed as I replied.

"Should that really matter what I think? Sure, you're dating her sister after being rejected from your confession. But you know what, this is only a sign of you moving on and living your life the way you want to. I mean you still care for Rarity obviously, and I can assume you're both still friends. To me, I see a dragon who made a tough, but mature decision, and I couldn't be more happy for you bro." I stated as I raised my fist up with a big smile on my face. Spike looked at me then smiled as we bumped fists.

"Thanks dude." He said as I nodded and continued to finish wrapping Salvation.

"You know, Twilight was right about you. You really are a pretty cool guy." He complimented.

"Thanks Spike. You're a pretty cool dude yourself, and whatever you do, don't change who you are." I said as I finished wrapping the sword in front of me.

"Finally." I sighed in relief.

"Eerm." A grumble emitted from the couch as Lyra stirred awake. I grew concern for her as I sat up straight.

"Lyra, are you alright? How are you feeling?" She slowly sat up with a big smile as she stretched with her eyes closed.

"I had the most wonderful dream. I met a handsome human here in Ponyville and…" She softly said as she was waking up and saw me and Spike. She stood there gawking before she grew a big smile full of glee before she pounced on me.

"Vincent!" She beamed as she landed on me, nuzzling herself against me as I was sprawled on the couch. I looked to Spike if he can help me out, but he only gave me narrowed eyes as he crosses his arms.

"It's not what you think bro." I stated in defensively, he chuckled as he shakes his head.

"It's cool dude, it's to be expected from her. She keeps talking about 'there are humans, their real', and here you are." He said in understanding, much to my relief. I looked at a nearby clock and saw that I had less than twenty minutes to meet Pinkie.

"Shit. I gotta go. Lyra can you…_sigh_." I urged and realizing she wasn't budging, I sighed as I leaned up and hoisted her with my left arm under her rear as she 'eeped' from my action. Once standing, I locked Salvation on my back with it wrapped completely as I carried Lyra to the door to make our exit.

"I'll catch ya later Spike. Oh, if you see Twilight, can you tell her I stopped by?" I called out behind me.

"Sure thing Vincent. Take care." He bids as Lyra and I were out and the door closed behind us. As I stood outside, cradling Lyra in my arm, she sighs in content as she rest her head under my chin with her arms wrapped over my shoulders, and to be perfectly honest, this felt really nice. But all good things come to an end sometimes, and so I gently held her under her shoulders and lift her off of me. She dangled in my grasp giving me an adorable puppy look, as if saying '_I want more huggles'_. I cringed at her adorableness and sat her down on her hooves as I began explaining.

"Listen Lyra, it was nice having you as company, but I have to be somewhere right now." She held her hands behind her back as she leaned forward looking up at me.

"Do you have to go to Sugarcube Corner?" She asked innocently. My eyes went wide as she nailed my destination on the spot, but…how could she have known that?

"Um…y-y-yeah that's right, but…how?" I stuttered in surprise as she giggled and held on to my arm.

"That's where I'm going, so why not go together since we're going to the same place." She suggested. _"Well, I can't say 'no'. So I guess I'm still stuck with her. This is gonna be a long night."_ I sighed while rubbing my head with my free arm as I replied.

"Fine. Let's hurry and get to the shop." With that we made our way to our destination. Then Lyra looked at me in thought as she asked.

"Hey Vincent. How did you get us to the library?" I looked at her amusingly as I replied.

"That's easy, I carried you there. You're actually pretty light so it was an easy task." She looked at me with a playful smile as she released my arm. I looked at her suspiciously before she exclaimed.

"Catch me Vincent." She jumped to me unexpectedly as I barely was able to stretch my arms out to catch her. So there I was, carrying her like a bride...don't get any ideas. She looked up at me innocently as she said.

"You're really sweet Vincent. Has anypony every told you that?"

"I can't recall." I said nonchalantly as I just gave up and proceeded to carry her. She snuggled herself close to me as she gently slides her finger on my chest.

"I'm really glad I met you. This is probably the best night I ever had." She said gently. I don't know why, but hearing those words really hit my heart, I couldn't help but look at her and smile. _"Ya know, she's not so bad I suppose. Yeah, she could be forward and a hell of a temptress, but she could be really sweet when she wants to be."_ We finally arrived as we stood at the front of Sugarcube Corner. I sat Lyra down on her hooves as I made my way to the door with Lyra behind me. All the lights were out and the streets weren't really so busy, but what really captured my attention was a sign on the door. It wasn't an '_Open/Close'_ sign, but a sign that read _'Come in!' _

I looked at Lyra in confusion, but she only gestured back as she shrugged her shoulders. I made my way up the small flight of stairs and carefully reached for the handle to slowly open the door steadily. The interior was pitch black with the lack of lighting to illuminate my surrounding as I pressed forward a tad bit.

"Hello?" I called out. Suddenly the lights flicked on as I was blinded by its sudden brightness as a pink blur clouded my vision.

"Surprise!" I hear the roar of many voices, I jumped back in shock which was the worst mistake I made as I tumbled down the stairs and lay on my back just barely off the last step. I had a throbbing headache from its sudden abuse and was slightly dazed as I saw a swirling green figure.

"Vincent…" I tried to collect myself and focus my vision as I finally saw Lyra above me clearly in worry.

"Vincent, are you alright?" She asked in alarm.

"Oh yea, just peachy." I groaned in a joking manner as I rolled of my back and stood on my feet.

"Oopsie daisy. Sorry Vivi, just wanted to surprise you for the party, not to lead you to take a nap." Pinkie apologized…I guess, while making her playful jokes.

"Party? What party?" I looked at Pinkie as she dusts me off with her hands and tail.

"Why _your_ party silly. Now come on, the party is inside." She said while urging me in the cupcake house as Lyra followed behind while giggling.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." I chuckled as we entered through the threshold to see a collection of colorful ponies all around as they watched me in curiosity. Can't say I blame em', I am…different I guess by their standards.

"Hey Vincent!" I hear a bubbly voice as I see Shieldoath running towards me through the crowd. But I noticed that she wasn't slowing down as I began to fear for the worst.

"NonononononoGaaaaahhh…" I urged as she literally jumped straight at me in a hug, throwing me back towards the stairs…

That is before Pinkie held me up from behind.

"Nope, not this time silly." Pinkie joked, saving me from another tumble. She helped me back up as I looked back to thank her, and then turned my attention to the silly barnacle latched on to me.

"Next time, let's be a little more careful where we play 'catch'. Okay Oath?" I commented as she hopped off me and gave me the 'okay' thumbs up before Swordsworn appeared, waving my way.

"Hey Sworn, so what brings you guys here?" I asked them.

"We just came by to personally congratulate you on your test." Swordsworn said as he glance behind me to see the wrapped weapon strapped on my back before looking back at me, "and also for obtaining the Blade of Legends."

"Wait, _that's_ that Blade of Legends?! It's huge!" Shieldoath commented as I laughed while mumbling to myself, "That's what she said."

"What?" Pinkie asked from behind me.

"Nothing." I quickly said, forgetting she was still behind me. I took notice of Shieldoath and Swordsworn as they weren't wearing their armor but instead are in some casual clothing. Shieldoath was wearing a yellow tank-top with navy blue jeans that had her heart-shield Cutie Mark on the pockets, while Swordsworn was wearing a dark green dress shirt and black slacks with his crossed swords Cutie Mark on the pockets as well. _"At least they won't get their clothes mixed up."_

"Lyra, there you are!" I heard a female voice shouting out from a crowd. A butter colored earth pony with a purple mane and tail with pink streaks that was rather long and curled at the ends, was approaching our way in a frustrated manner. She had a blouse that had a horizontally striped color design of slate and dark grey, with a fitted light blue jean that showed her curves quite nicely and stacked with decent C-cup sized breasts. She glared towards Lyra with her light blue eyes as Lyra hid behind me.

"Hey Bon Bon, w-w-what are you doing here?" Lyra asked nervously.

"What do you mean '_what am I doing here'_?! We were invited here remember? You told me you were gonna go on a little stroll then come back to walk with me here, and I was waiting for over an _HOUR_, and you didn't show up. What happened?" She fumed as Lyra flinched and began to cower a bit at her mistake as she, as I figured, stood her up.

"Look Bon Bon, I'm really really REALLY sorry. I was on my way back but then I met this human, we started talking and…"

"Ooooh no, you're not using that '_human excuse_' this time. Now tell the truth." She huffed. I sighed as I figured I should help clarify, since even though I didn't ask for her to come along, Lyra wasn't lying on the matter.

"Um…Excuse me miss." I called for the mare's attention.

"Hmm?" She sounded before her eyes went wide as they dilated in shock. _"Ha ha, never gets old."_

"I'd like to vouch in her statement, she's not lying for she was with me for a duration of about an hour I believe. I apologize if I kept her from you and it was not intentional, I assure you. We were merely having a conversation and got distracted." I clarified in Lyra's defense.

"And I passed out." Lyra added, which made the mare, 'Bon Bon' I think, very concerned.

"What?! How did you pass out?" Bon Bon bellowed.

"Um…did she touch your sword by mistake?" Shieldoath asked. I raised an eye brow at her question.

"Yeah, I believe so." I replied as Shieldoath nodded in understanding, leaving everypony else confused.

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" Bon Bon asked objectively.

"His sword, which is the 'Blade of Legends'…"

"Salvation." I corrected.

"Oh, you renamed it?" Shieldoath asked as I nodded.

"Cool. Anyways, Salvation has this thing that if in contact with a unicorn or anything with magic, it'll sap the energy. So she must have touched it and got magically exhausted." Shieldoath deduced. I don't know why but I found it really strange, and somehow frightening to see Oath so…calculative? Observant? I just can't find the right word to use to best describe it. But I suppose she is a Captain for a good reason despite her silly antics. Bon Bon recoiled in fright at the thought as she gave me an accusing glare.

"And you brought a weapon like _that_ to a public establishment?!" I actually forgot that I went to Twilights and forgot to drop it off, but…

"Actually, that's why I wrapped it in the first place. So hopefully that incident won't happen again." I remarked in a civil tone, despite Bon Bon's tone. She only stayed with narrow eyes before she relaxed and took Lyra's hand as she pulled Lyra to her.

"Well, in all respect I would like to welcome you to our fair town, and please be careful. Come on Lyra, let's dance." She stated as she urged Lyra to the dance floor.

"But…But…But." Lyra sputtered while looking back at me.

"No 'buts' missy." Bon Bon finalized. They made their way to the dance floor as a DJ with short electric blue mane with a wild manestyle and shades was jamming out some cool tunes for all the party to get down to. I found it amusing to see the two mares dancing together, but I wonder what all that was about.

I felt something poking my sword behind me as I turned to find Pinkie poking away with a big silly grin…crazy mare.

"Yep, its okie dokie." She said. I literally face palmed as I mumbled.

"You're not a unicorn Pinkie." Her ears twitched as she realized the flaw in her 'check-up' then hopped to Oath.

"Oh Oathy?" She singed.

"Yes Pinkie?" Oath replied in the same tone.

"Can you touch Vincent's thingy?" I tried my best to suppress my laughter from what Pinkie just said.

"Sure." Oath responded as she poked Salvation, and to my relief, nothing happened. I have saved Ponyville from an accidental chain of freak streak incapacitation…I think I'm hanging around with Pinkie too much.

"If you'll excuse me everypony, enjoy the party Vincent." Swordsworn bids as he walks to the crowd and out of sight. I looked to Shieldoath in wonder.

"Hey Oath, is Sworn not a fan for parties?" I asked.

"You could say that, he finds it a waste of time. If it doesn't fall in his duties, it's not important. But even though he is a serious-minded pony, he means well and always does the right thing, and I love him for who he is." She replied with a genuine smile as she skip's away.

"Have fun Vincent." She waves while skipping away to where Swordsworn went. I waved back as I then heard a whistle. I turned to the source and saw a bright orange hand waving to me.

"Hey partna', over here." I hear AJ call out as Pinkie and I made our way to her. As she came into view as I approached, I saw Rainbow flying to us with two mugs in hand, and also Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity were accompanied with Applejack when we arrived. I had a big smile as I saw all my friends in one place, sharing this awesome moment with them, I knew this was gonna be one hell of a party.

"Hey girls. Glad to see you're all here. Did you all plan this out?" I asked merrily. They all nodded as Rainbow hovered while holding a mug out for me.

"Here dude, drink up." Rainbow offered. I looked at it curiously as I asked.

"What is it?" It had a nice froth on top with a golden brown liquid filled almost to the brim of the wooden mug. I smelled the mysterious concoction as it fizzed with a sweet apple aroma. Applejack giggled with that adorable laugh of hers as she answered.

"It's mah families fresh Hard Apple Cider. Freshly fermented and picked from our fines'." She stated with pride. I was super stoked at this point because Hard Apple Cider was always my go-to drink, sure it wasn't strong, but it did the trick to loosen me up and they tasted great.

I took a swig of the delicious brew, and it made my taste buds dance with joy as the deliverance tingled to the back of my throat as I felt the heating sensation travel up my body until it crash landed to my head, exploding like the Fourth of July. I stood there in a stunned stupor as the girls looked at me with anticipation and slight concern.

"Ya'll alright there sugarcube?" AJ asked sincerely. Rainbow waved her hand at my face to get my attention before turning to the girls and shrugging. My mind barely registered their calls and actions as I blinked before downing the golden delicious nectar in one go before I sighed in satisfaction.

"Best. Drink. EVER!" I chanted merrily as Twilight exhaled in relief as some of the girls were now giggling at the event that unfolded.

"Glad ya like it partna'. Are ya good fo' anotha' round?" AJ asked.

"Yes please." I beamed. Rainbow was smiling as she flew away and came back at a splitting record breaker. I reached for my drink and with it in hand I raised it up in a toast. The girls followed suit as we all had a mug in hand.

"To a new beginning and everlasting friendship. May the future hold more precious moments and exciting adventures for us all." I announced as we all clicked our mugs together as we chant in unison.

"Cheers!" And so we drink to that as a red stallion appeared on stage beside the blue-mane DJ mare of the party. He tapped on the microphone as it sounded off the speakers.

"Hey everypony, how're we feeling tonight?" He said in the mic, and being responded by the audience cheering.

"My name is Swiftriff and tonight we have a very special request for our new arrival, give it up for Vivi." He announced as he indicated my way. I was wide eyed with surprise as everypony faced me as they gave me a round of applause. I waved with a slight blush before I felt my mug taken from my hand and replaced by something else. I looked and saw a microphone in my grip as I began to put one and one together and was sweating bullets.

"Come on Vivi, let's start the show!" Pinkie urged as she pushed me towards the stage. I was reluctant, but we were up and standing in front of the audience now as they eagerly waited for the 'show' to begin. I looked to the red stallion named Swiftriff. He was a Pegasus with long coal black mane and tail with grey streaks, and gleaming sea-green eyes, wearing a black jacket that had an exotic butler-like appeal, dark blue loose jeans with a burning musical not for a Cutie Mark on his pockets. He leaned forward so he could whisper something to me.

"So what are we hitting this off with Vivi?" I looked at him with a bewildered gaze as I corrected.

"My names not Vivi, it's Vincent." He blinked a couple times before he chuckled.

"My bad dude. So any songs you prefer, and don't worry about me playing it, I'm more then certain I could work it." He continued as I was getting a little shy at my impeding course of action on stage in front of everypony. Then I looked at him as a thought struck me.

"But hold up, we don't have a full band or anything." Then my heart sunk as I hear the thumping, pounding, and crashing sound of drums as I turned to face Pinkie, who was rocking a drum solo on a six-piece drum set. _"Are you fucking kidding me?! She can jam on the drums?!"_ She only smiled as she said.

"Don't worry Vivi, I gotcha covered. Swift here plays guitar." I looked to him as he drew a black B.C. Riche Warlock with red tribal flames from a case and starts plugging himself in.

"Well wait, we still need a bassist." I reminded them in an attempt to get out of this.

"I could play the bass." _"Fuck!"_ I hear Shieldoath as she skipped her way to the stage.

"Yay, now we have a full band." Pinkie cheered as I groaned in defeat. Swiftriff indicated to a bass as Shieldoath made her way to get set up as she was strapped with an Ibanez BtB four string bass with a polished red finish. I sighed as I placed my microphone on its stand before I looked to Swiftriff and decided to just go with it.

"Do you have another guitar by chance?"

"You play too?" He asked with excitement as I nodded in reply before he handed me another guitar. I looked at it and it was a Dean Baby MLR that had a sparkled grey finish with a sprayed black-border. I plugged myself in as I looked to everypony on stage.

"So what tuning are we in?" I asked.

"E flat standard." Swiftriff replied.

"Do you mind tuning to a dropped C sharp?" I requested.

"Sure, no problem." He stated as we tuned down and was now ready.

"Okay guys, let me start off then you guys follow along. I'll do rhythm while Swift covers with lead." I indicated as he gives me the thumbs up. I turned facing the crowd as I inhaled and approached the microphone standing in front of me.

"Hi everypony, my name is Vincent Valor and…well, I guess I'm gonna be singing for you all." I announced as the crowd boomed in a cheer. In the crowd, I saw Luna as she was beaming as our eyes met, immediately all worries I had just melted away, and with the boost of confidence I situated the guitar more comfortably as I resumed.

"This song goes out to a special friend. It's called 'Kiss from a Rose'." The crowd went quiet as I readied myself.

***Cue for Kiss on a Rose***

I started off by playing the intro as the crowd sway slowly to the sound. Swiftriff was getting into it as he let his guitar ring out before Pinkie and Shieldoath took us off as Swift got dynamic with a higher rendition of my intro. Then everything steadied up as I began to sing.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea_

_You became the light on the dark side of me_

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_

_But did you know_

_That when it snows_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh_

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey._

The crowd was roaring in applause as everypony was cheering while Swiftriff was cutting a sick lick. I noticed Rarity fainted in the crowd as Fluttershy caught her in time as Rainbow was head banging to the jam as the girls threw their hands in the air cheering us on.

_There is so much a man can tell you_

_So much he can say_

_You remain_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

_To me you're like a grown addiction that I can't deny_

_Wont you tell me is that healthy baby?_

_But did you know_

_That when it snows_

_My eyes become large an_

_The light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh_

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey  
><em>_Swiftriff: (Yeah!)_

Swiftriff took it away with an awesome solo as some of the mares began to clamber to the stage for him. I was brimming with adrenaline as I saw Luna getting down to the music, jumping in excitement with a glowing smile on her face as she flicked her head side to side to the music. I noticed Lyra jumping up shouting my name as I not to her as she waved back while I was playing back up on the guitar. Rarity came to as Fluttershy helped her up as they were smiling by our performance. I took a deep breath as I relaxed before resuming with the song while still playing.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
><em>_S: (…And if I should fall along the way)_

_I've been kissed by a rose  
><em>_S: (…Been kissed by a rose on the grey.)_

_There is so much a man can tell you_

_So much he can say_

_You became_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain._

_[pause…]_

_To me you're like a grown addiction that I can't deny_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know_

_That when it snows_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh_

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh_

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom  
><em>_S: (…and if I should fall…)_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
><em>_S: (…Along the way!)_

Swiftriff carried the music to the end before I joined as we both began to play in harmony, bringing about the end of our song as we let the last sound hold out to the audience as they were going crazy and applauding us, ending it as a jamming performance.

I looked around as all the band mates had a big smile plastered on all our faces as we faced the crowd and took a bow. I sat the guitar down on a stand, off to the side, after unplugging it as Swiftriff made his way over to me.

"Dude we totally rocked the house tonight. You got a killer voice, have you ever considered joining a band bro?" He asked ecstatically.

"I thought about it but wasn't to certain if I was cut out to be in one." I replied.

"I think you got it...and some. I saw the way you were getting down into the music. It was burning out of you and you were singing with feeling in it. You weren't just saying the words bro, you were delivering words that carried meaning with em', and I was feeling it." He complimented as I was beaming from his praise.

"You really think I got what it takes?" He only smiled as he turned to return to the stage but while still facing me he said.

"When you have some free time, hit me up at the music shop and we'll go from there. Hopefully we see each other again Vincent."

"You got it Swift." I stated as he turned and returned on stage as he got ready to jam with the dj. _"He seems like a really cool dude." _I made my way off the stage and approached my friends before they gathered around me.

"Darling I heard you were good, but apparently that was an understatement." Rarity complimented with gleaming eyes as her tail swished to and fro from joy.

"You liked it?" I asked sheepishly.

"Liked it? Like it? I _love it_! Your voice was simply divine." Rarity beamed.

"It was wonderful. You have a really sweet singing voice." Fluttershy complimented with a blush.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Twilight asked.

"I always sing whenever I'm alone to pass by time or to vent out. I guess after a few years of singing, it starts to develop." I said casually.

"So Vivi, are you gonna take up on Swifty's offer?" Pinkie asked with excitement, drawing curious expressions from the girls face's as Twilight asked me.

"What offer is she talking about?"

"Well, Swiftriff was wondering if I was interested in joining in a band." The girls seemed pretty happy for me as their faces lightened up with smiles as I continued, "I told him I'll think about it." Rainbow flew in front of my face with a look of disbelief as she argued.

"What's there to think about? You sound awesome, you can jam on the guitar and you guys sounded pretty sweet up there. Plus you were having a lot of fun. So, what's the problem?" I grew a more serious expression as I retorted.

"My issue is I have a lot of responsibilities I need to handle first off. I have to train myself for whatever the future may bring, try and find a place to live, be able to provide for myself, I mean am I gonna have the time to spend with my friends while handling these things while also being in a band?" I could feel myself getting a little heated as my mind was stressing to adjust and progress to make a living in this new world, and to hopefully find a way to save my home. I then felt a little down as the thought of my home came to mind. Yeah, I like it here, but I felt I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, leaving on a bad note and disregarding consideration that my home was in danger. This heavy feeling in my chest, I could feel it growing and starting to surface as it paints the pain that I endured on my face.

Then I was saved from its grasp as I felt that warm embodiment wrapping around me in a single hug. I looked to see Pinkie's caring blue eyes before it closed as she nuzzles into me, tightening her grip and making me feel secure and important. Then, one by one, the others joined in as we were now in a group hug. I hear Pinkie's voice as she spoke to me.

"Of course you'll have the time for us silly. Because we're here to help you."

"She's right Vincent, if you need a place to stay, you can always stay with me." Twilight inputted.

"And don't forget that ya'll be workin with me." Applejack reminded.

"You're never alone darling, because we will always be there for you." Rarity stated.

"Just like we know that you would do the same for us." Fluttershy added.

"Yeah, after all that's what friends are for, right." Rainbow encouraged.

"So come on Vivi, turn that little frown upside down and give us a nice, big smile." Pinkie comforted as I looked up and held them all tighter as best as I can reach. I was now glowing as the heavy feeling in my chest just shattered and melt away.

"How did I get so lucky to make such awesome friends like you girls?"

"Aaw." They all sounded in unison as we enjoyed our tender moment before releasing.

"I don't know about you girls but I can go for another round of drinks right now." They laughed as we resumed the party. We drink, we play, we danced the night away while Swift and the dj was putting on an awesome show until I was pulled away into the kitchen before I was given a deep and passionate kiss by Luna. I was surprised at first and then just held her close as we shared our kiss together. She opened her eyes as our lips parted, giving me a sweet smile before she spoke.

"We thank thee for thy beautiful song." I smiled as I caressed her cheeks.

"I did promise you I would sing especially for you." I softly reminded. Luna released the hug as she said.

"We apologize for leaving so soon, but we wanted to 'thank thee' in pony before we return to our castle. But we look forward to seeing you again." She coos as she turns and tickles my nose with her wing as I smiled and rubbed my nose from the tingling feeling as she giggled. She walked out the kitchen as she made her exit as some of the ponies were eyeing her with admiration and desire. I smiled and resumed enjoying my time at the party with my friends.

After a while, everypony decided to return home, leaving it just some of my friends, including Lyra, Bon Bon, Swiftriff, the dj, and myself. Swift was making his way out behind the blue mane mare with their equipments as he called out.

"I'll catch ya later Vincent, and don't have too much fun." He teased as he walked out. I was pretty buzzed and pretty tired as well from all the fun I had. I walked up to Pinkie as I asked.

"Hey Pinkie, do you mind if I crash here tonight?" She looked at me with a big smile as she replied.

"Absolutely, there's a spare room upstairs to the right if you wanna conk out." She said. I smiled as I thanked her, turned to say goodnight to the girls and made my way upstairs. I walked the hallway and noticed there were two doors to the right.

I looked between the two and shrugged my shoulders as I took the left door, stripped my sword and clothes off, not paying attention to my surrounding and throwing myself on a large pink bed. It was incredibly soft and had a familiar smell for some reason. I disregarded that though as I was getting comfortable before I heard the door close. _"Didn't I close the door behind me?"_ I rolled on my back and was surprised to see Lyra as she was in my room with the door closed behind her. I didn't think much of it until I noticed that seductive gaze of hers and remembered I was in nothing but my boxers. _"Oh shit"_ I mentally cursed.

***Clop Scene Beginning***

_-3__rd__ POV-_

Lyra stood at the front of the door as her golden eyes trailed its way up Vincent's body, taking in every detail of his half-naked form, as he lie in bed with a surprised look on his face. He gulped before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Lyra? W-what are you doing in here?" He asked nervously. Lyra was getting pretty excited, a bit nervous, but excited. All her life she wanted to be with a human, to be held and wanted by such a handsome creature that lay before her. Some may view it as a strange fantasy, but this was _her_ strange fantasy, and tonight she is gonna live it to the fullest.

She walked towards the bed as her hips sway and her mint colored tail swished to the sides as she said charmingly.

"I figured you wanted some company." She cooed seductively as she climbs on the bed and crawls towards Vincent on her hands and knees. Vincent could clearly see her sexual desire. She wanted him from the beginning, and as the drinks were taking effect, he couldn't help but stare at her sexy display. Her half-lidded golden eyes, her round breasts snugged in her yellow vest, and her rump sticking up from behind her as her tail pokes out from under her cute white skirt as it slowly wags with wanting desire.

He couldn't think straight because of his buzz and the little minx as she was starting to gain his attention, and arousal. She moved closer as her loins dragged across his raised leg. He could feel a wet spot from between her legs and it was really turning him on as she rubbed herself on his leg with soft moans escaping her mouth.

Hearing her moan and pants, he couldn't hold back anymore, and to her surprise he reached down with his right hand and rubs her slit with his thumb. She inhaled deeply as Vincent could feel her soaking through her panties as he was rubbing her slit. She reached down and grabbed his hand as she pulled it up to her face and inserts his thumb in her mouth as she sucks the juice off. Vincent could feel her tongue rubbing around his appendage as he slowly pulls it out, grabs her behind her head and reels her in for a kiss. He could taste her bold, fruity juice as their tongues dance in battle of domination as Lyra moves closer, rubbing herself to where Vincent's erection was bulging and rubbing against her marehood with their undergarments in between.

They moaned in pleasure as they continued to rub against one another before Vincent let Lyra explore his mouth with her tongue, feeling every inch inside. Vincent takes hold of the bottom of her vest and lifts it up as they separate from their kiss. They then resumed making out with one another as Vincent sheds the buttoned-shirt open as it slowly drapes down her mint green shoulders while he kisses down her neck, feeling her small soft fur against his lips as she grips him tightly in her arms. She moans in pleasure as he kisses her neck, her shirt sliding off her slender form completely as she reaches back to undo her laced white bra.

After she unlatched her bra, she holds them against her chest, teasing Vincent as he decides to move up and kiss under her chin. Feeling his tentative lips filled her with sensation as her bra slips from her hold to reveal her small green breasts. Vincent cups on breast and massages it while flicking her small, perky, dark green nipple with his thumb as his lips fall upon the other as he begins to suckle her nipple. She arches her back as he sends waves of pleasure coursing through her from their foreplay.

"Oh yeah, suck my teats." She said in a sultry tone as she wrapped her arms behind his head to pull him closer as he was forced to almost devour one of her tits in his mouth. He didn't argue as he sucks around the areola, flicking her nipple with his tongue before releasing with a '_pop_' sound.

As he was ready to continue, Lyra forced him to lie on his back as her hands rest on his chest before strongly pressing her lips to his. She guides one of her hands inside his boxers and grabs his massive pole as she strokes him off. He threw his head back from the pleasure of her sudden action as she trails kisses down his neck to his chest and licks his nipple.

"Haa, oh Lyra." He breathed in pleasure as Lyra continues to stroke him off.

"Do you like it when I jerk you off?" Lyra teases with a sultry tone.

"It feels good." He sighs in a deep tone.

"Mmm, that just won't cut it now will it?" She says as she lowers her kisses down from his chest to his boxers, bites the brims and tugs it down his legs as she removes them. She now had full view of his raging erection as it stands in attention as she licks her lips with hunger. She delicately grabs his member as she gently strokes it.

"You want me to suck you big cock, don't you Vincent?" She teases as Vincent was getting more excited and anxious. He only nods in reply as she gives him a smirk as she softly licks his member slowly from the base to the top. He was expecting her to devour him after a few licks, but she only kept coating his tongue with her saliva from her licking.

"Stop being such a tease Lyra." He moans. She pulls her tongue back as she spoke.

"You want me to suck you off, then make me, or I could keep playing with you until I get tired of it." She teased with a wink. Vincent gains a devious smirk as he thinks to himself. "_She wants me to make her, alright then…but she asked for it."_

She was licking circles on the tip of his member before Vincent wraps both hands on her head around her ears and plunges her head down as he shoves his dick in her mouth. She was caught off guard and gags as his cock was hitting the back of her throat. She swallows the building saliva in her mouth before she finally got adjusted and was taking more of his length in. Her tight mouth hold gripped his cock as she sucked him in while feeling her rubbing her tongue under his member. She could feel the hot meat throbbing as she bobs her head faster, pushing him to release his seed in her mouth. He felt his impending release and shoves her head balls deep as he shoots ropes of cum down her throat. She swallowed as much as she could as she nearly gags and chokes from his deliverance. He loosens his grip as Lyra pulls up with the tip still in her mouth as she continued to suck him off to the last drop. Tasting his warm and slightly salty cum on her tongue, she pulls her head back as she opens her mouth to show him his seed in her mouth before she gulps the content down her throat, and opens once more to reveal a clean maw.

"What the hay is this?!" Vincent's eyes shot open as he hears Pinkies voice and looks up to see her standing at the doorway.

"Pinkie, please wait, I can explain." He said frantically. Lyra looked between Pinkie and Vincent in worry as Pinkie walked towards them.

"You made three mistakes buster. One: You decided to have an _after-party_ in _MY_ room." _"This is PINKIES room?! Shit, I'm fucked"_ Vincent mentally cursed.

"Two: You decided to invite my buddy, Lyra…" _"Crap, she's gonna kill me."_ "And not invite me."

"…"

"_Wait…say what now?"_ Vincent looks at her with shock as she hops on the bed and was now hanging over his body as she gave him a devious smirk.

"And three…" She reaches under a pillow and grabs a skinny can as she continues, "you forgot to use the whipped cream." _"Ho…ly…Shit. I think I AM gonna get fucked."_ Vincent thought as Pinkie was now sitting over his cock as she smiled while she felt his member rubbing against her shorts.

"Mmm, looks like your party cannon is ready for another round." She said in a sultry tone before she lifts her shirt off her voluptuous body to show her cute curves with no bra on as her jugs jiggled from their release. He laid there in shock as his eyes were hypnotized by Pinkie's enticing, curved, pink body as her large breasts bounced even by the slightest movement. His cock was now twitching with excitement and begging to plow her incredibly plushy mound.

Pinkie grabs one breast as the other shakes the can of cream while she fondled with her big tit.

"I saw the way you've been looking at me with that cute blush when I hugged you, or when you carried me, your hands would tremble when you were feeling on my legs." She said before she sprayed some cream on her index finger. She leans on top of Vincent as her breasts smashed against his bare chest, feeling her fur tingling his skin with her warmth heating him up as her perky pink nipples rubbed against his nipples.

She extends her cream-coated finger to him as he slowly opens his mouth to accept her entrance. She gently slides her finger in as he tasted the sweet cream hit his tongue as he sucked her finger and licked all around it.

"I think it's time I gave you you're 'Welcoming present'." She hummed as she pulled her now clean finger out as she pressed her lips into his as he began exchanging the cream into her mouth. Their tongues lashed against one another, exchanging saliva and cream as his hands reached up and groped her soft round flank, squeezing them as his fingers massaged them in a circular rotation while she moans in his mouth from delight.

"Mmm…" Pinkie hums before parting their lips as she spoke.

"You naughty, naughty colt, are you hungry Vivi?" Vincent looks at her with a blissful smile as he replies.

"This naughty colt wants more of Pinkie's sweet present." She giggles as she stands up to remove her shorts, revealing a blue thong wrapped tightly around her, and turns around as she lowers her lower half to Vincent's face. He could smell her sweet aroma emitting from her light blue thong as she press herself on his face. He grabs her cheeks as he flicks the concealed slit of her thong as she sighs in pleasure.

Pinkie looks to Lyra as she sees her fingering herself on the floor as Pinkie called for her attention.

"Oh Lyra.~" She sings as she waves her finger, beckoning Lyra as the minty mare stands and approaches her.

"You want to share this treat with me?" Pinkie asked as Lyra nodded and kneels in front of Pinkie with Vincent's cock bulging between them

"Wowsa, it really is huge!" Pinkie commented as she shakes the can and sprays whipped cream all over his meat rod and tosses the can aside as the girls began to lick around his member. The sensation Vincent was feeling jolt his body as the two girls were licking the cream off his cock and suckling the sides of his dick. He grabs the string of Pinkies thong and pulls it down as he was presented with her wet pink marehood. He gave her some licks as she sounded in approval before he insert a digit into her pussy, earning a gasp from her as he begins fingering her while now sucking her clit. The girls were kissing one another, exchanging saliva and cream, while servicing his member before Pinkie took his length in her muzzle, making him moan vibration in her pussy as Pinkie was inhaling him in her mouth. Lyra was licking his balls as she gently sucked one in her mouth and repeated her treatment while groping him.

Pinkie pressed herself in Vincent's face as she sent vibrations on his cock as Vincent was now sucking her opening while tongue-fucking her, tasting her sugary sweet nectar before she sprayed more of her juice in his mouth. He was sent to the edge as he was ready to explode. Pinkie felt this as his cock was throbbing and deep throated him as he shot ropes of cum in her throat as she gulped each one down, not wasting a single drop until he simmered down as her mouth was full of his milk.

She guides Lyra up from her chin as she pressed their lips together, sharing his juice in each other's mouth as they kissed each other. They separated with a string of his cum connected to their lips before it broke as they swallowed their threat.

"Mmm, you're so juicy." Pinkie sighs.

"And delicious." Lyra added. Vincent sits up with a smile as he looks to the girls.

"So…which one of you lucky mares wants the first ride?" He asked confidently.

"Wait…aren't you tired?" Lyra asked with a surprised look as she saw his member still up and raring to go.

"Looks like his fun stick still has some treats for us." Pinkie giggles before she got an idea.

**~Ding~**

"_Wait…did I actually hear a light go off?"_ Vincent wondered. Pinkie leans to Lyra and whispers something to her as Lyra's face glows with excitement as she nods and makes her way to a dresser off to the side. Pinkie gets up, taps Vincent's leg as he understood and scoots over. Pinkie lies on her back as her legs hung off the sides. She looks at Vincent and giggles.

"What are you waiting for silly? Let's go for a ride." She said excitedly. Vincent smirks as he stands up and gets on his knees between Pinkies legs, drawing confusion from her.

"Gonna need a snack for the ride." He teased as she lifts her legs to her sides revealing her wet folds. Her tail swished from excitement as Vincent blows air to her snatch as she shivers.

"Oh don't tease me Vivi." She begs as he licks her folds, tasting her sweet juice once more while getting her nice and wet. Meanwhile, Lyra now stood in front of Pinkie with a purple strap-on as the appendage hangs above her face.

"Get it nice and wet party mare." Lyra demands with a smirk. Pinkie licks her lips as she opens her mouth to take the tip in while sucking with a slurping sound.

Vincent figured that was enough as he stands and readies his cock to her entrance as he press forward. Once his head was inserted, he grabs Pinkie by the hips and thrust forward as Pinkie gives a muffled '_eep_'. He pounds into her with a steady pace before Pinkie pulls the dildo out of her mouth.

"Come on Vivi, pound me harder and make me scream." Pinkie demanded, which really turned him on as he slammed his hips into her, burying his cock to the hilt as he starts thrusting into her faster and harder than before as his hips were slapping against her plush ass. Lyra then followed suit as she slammed her hips into Pinkies face, as she was fucking her mouth pussy.

Pinkie was near climax as she was morning like crazy before she started rubbing her clit. Then she released a muffled scream as Vincent felt Pinkie coat his cock with her juice. He pulls out as Pinkie was lolling her tongue with heavy pants. Vincent then flips Pinkie on her stomach as he beckons Lyra to him. Lyra obeys as she stood in front of him before he kisses her. She sighs in content as she melts from his affection before they released when he says.

"Now it's your turn."

"Aww, what about me?" Pinkie whined on her tummy. Vincent smiles as he looks to Lyra.

"Oh, we're not done with you yet. Lyra?"

"Yes Vincent?" Lyra coos.

"I want you to give the mare what she wants…and plow that nice, sweet flank of hers." Vincent commanded in a deep tone. Lyra blushed as she lined the strap-on to her entrance and thrust it inside her as she began bucking her doggystyle. Pinkie arched her back as she begins slamming herself against Lyra as Vincent walks behind Lyra and shoves his dick into her marehood. She gasped upon his invasion and they began to train fuck each other. Vincent grabs Lyra's perky breasts as he massages them and softly bites her ear as she was now screaming his name.

"Oh Vincent, you sexy beast. AAAH…your dick feels so good inside me. More, GIVE ME MORE!" Lyra begged as he started pounding into her like a jackhammer. She was being fucked silly as she draped herself on Pinkie for support while Pinkie was slamming into her.

"Oh Lyra. I'm almost there!" Pinkie screamed.

"Me too!" Lyra yelled. Vincent was doing his best to hold himself from not exploding inside Lyra as the two girls scream in pleasure as they hit another orgasm. Vincent slowly pulls out before Lyra lays on the bed beside Pinkie as Vincent was heaving, wanting to be able to release as he strokes himself. The girls noticed this as they slide off the bed and began taking a side as they sucked his member. He couldn't hold it any longer as he told them.

"I'm…I'm gonna cum!" They both grabbed his cock as they huddled close together with mouths open and tongues out as they stroked him together. He groans as he released another load as it spurts on their faces and their mouths, decorating them in white until he was spent. The mares began licking each other off until they were 'clean' and swallowed their treat.

***En****d of Clop**** Scene***

They all climbed into bed as they were tired and satisfied with all tonight had to offer them.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if I sleep here tonight, right?" Lyra asked. Pinkie giggled as she replied.

"Of course not, silly. You're more than welcomed." She said as she threw open her blankets.

"Just take off the strap-on, I don't want to be stabbed by that thing." Vincent joked as the girls giggled. Lyra took off the strap-on and we all got into bed. Vincent slept in the middle as the girls snuggled against him on his sides. They had their arms wrapped around one another as they wished each other goodnight as their drift into slumber.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Swiftriff has returned. Anyways I'm really sorry this has taken a while, I decided to take a different approach in aspect to my 'quota' I made and decided to end it on an event. Well, it turned out to the point that this is now officially my LONGEST chapter yet. Dear...Celestia. I'm working on the next chapter right now, but I might take a day or two off to rest my poor little head. Hopefully you all liked the chapter, also check out my Facebook Page I got going on. The link is on my profile Bio. It's pretty much a brony/pegasister community involving Ponies, arts, and gaming. It's pretty cool and I'm very interactive. But other then that, had a good time at a concert and you guys would not believe who I met hahaha. The IRONY that I would meet a Vincent was such a coincidence but he seemed like a pretty cool guy. Anyways, I'm tired and am gonna hit the hay. Catch ya later guys.**

**Keep it Jammin'! **

**Swiftriff signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Nether Magic 101

**Author's Note: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. I want to apologize to you all for taking so long then necessary to finally finish this chapter. I know I said I was gonna take a couple days, but with the holiday season and starting a new job, I kinda got sidetracked. But here it is at last, also this chapter is gonna have a Clop scene. As always I left a warning before and after the scene if you wish to skip it. Now for some special shoutouts.**

**SonofDeath-I recently posted a picture of Vincent holding Salvation on PAGE as well as Salvation on different angles, hopefully sometime in the future I can get a laptop so I can make better artwork and such hehe. Also I'm glad you liked the Clop scene, hopefully it was pretty 'detailed' as well as intimate to your satisfaction. After you showed me the song, I looked up other songs such as Blow me away, Crawl, and Hopeless. It's great having these kind of feedback because it gives me more to work with and gives me options to make this more interesting in different ways. Also I thought it was funny you mentioned 'Whisper in the Dark' because I was really really REALLY tempted on using that song, but then I had an inspiration for its use later on in the story. Just thinking about it is getting me hyped. But Vincent's arsenal shall increase as the story progress and as he 'evolves' more in character. Trust me, things are only gonna get better, he hasn't even touched the PEAK of his potential quite yet.**

**Also I wish to point out that I finally received my first 'flame letter' if you will, and honestly I had mixed feelings about it. Don't worry I'm not gonna let one letter deter me from writing this story, but like I mentioned from the beginning, I don't mind receiving some complaints but only if I see it as viable or within reason. But the way this was pointed out was first reviewed on Ch.1, which the person complained about a 'Human in Equestria crap' and how he loves the world...really? The first chapter barely even mentions Equestria, let alone give the character any reason to actually love, or LIKE it. So I only thought of it as either he/she decided to throw out a review without considering on reading the story, or choose to ignore my warning in the summary and proceed to read in his/her discretion and go back to ch.1 to post a review. Either way, like I said, I don't mind the complaints, in fact please tell me what you don't like about it or maybe give me suggestions to make it better for you viewers out there, and I'll do my best to apply that to this story or for future stories to come. You guys have shown me such awesome support and I cannot thank you all enough for that, it really means so much to me and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let this one bug ride up my ass, but all of your words out there weighs so much more than this one flame letter, and for that I thank you all. Now without further ado, let the story continue. XD**

**Chapter 9: Nether Magic 101**

_-Vincent's Mindscape: Vincent's POV-_

I felt a strange sensation, as if I was drifting away as I only saw red and white stars flash by in the darkness as my eyes remained closed. Then I began to feel a stir as my body felt like it was briefly lifted as I fell and collapsed to my hands and knees.

I opened my eyes to see the familiar plain white surrounding. So bland and empty, like an empty canvas just waiting to be painted. I recalled this 'canvas' as my Mindscape, which made me wonder. _"Are other Mindscapes more fulfilled or less empty, or are they just like mine?"_

"Good to see you're back, kid." Davian's voice sounded for my attention, breaking me from my thoughts. I only replied with a glare as I spoke with venom in my tone.

"I can't say the same for you." He only stood there a few feet away as he shrugs while shaking his head.

"You still holdin' a grudge on me? Even after I said I'd help you learn Nether magic?" He asked with a falsely hurt tone. I crossed my arms as I stared daggers at him.

"Just because you're teaching me doesn't mean I _have_ to respect you. For all I know, you're helping me with an ulterior motive. So if you want my kindness, you're gonna have to earn it." I chastised to him. He only waves it off as he replies.

"That's good to know and all, but we're on the clock here and I'd rather not waste it on petty matters like this immaturity. So let's get passed this shit and get to the important stuff." He spoke in a more seriously assertive tone. I scoffed as I sarcastically replied.

"Off to a good start." He ignores my comment as he crossed his arms and began to speak.

"If you want to use Nether magic, let alone control it, you must follow _five_ important rules, otherwise the magic may backfire or have serious consequences." I looked at him with concern as I began to question him.

"I didn't realize Netherlings had rules, I always thought it was some sadistic impulse of theirs. Especially those horned guys." Davian smiles before replying with an answer.

"It may seem as such, but they were trained to act as such and bred to be cold and ruthless, even though the 'horned guys' seem to use a bit of magic, don't underestimate the others for they too can use magic, only…differently." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. As I was about to ask about them, Davian interrupts by raising his hand as he spoke.

"I'll answer questions later. Let's cover the rules first so you can begin your training." I closed my mouth to listen to what he had to tell me. He lowered his arm and began his teaching.

"Like I said, five rules, very important, you'll get fucked if you forget em'. First rule: Desire – You need to feel compelled or motivated to perform a spell with a set action or effect. Let's just say for example if a big ass rock was tossed your way, you can dodge it, block it, destroy it, whatever. But you have to choose your action and be driven to perform that action." I nodded presumed to ask for full understanding.

"Okay, so let's say I wanna stop it in mid-air, do I focus on the rock to stop?" He scrounged his face as he replies.

"Not exactly, the way you express it falls under Natural Magic, where using some natural magic can do something from almost nothing. The basic form of Nether magic is by using the shadow to your command…"

"Why isn't it just called shadow magic then?" I interrupted. He sighs as he answered.

"Shadow is the _basic_ form, there are other forms it can take like fire for example. Anyways," He quickly states as he resumes his lesson, "if you wanted to stop the rock, you would use the shadow to do so, which comes to the second and third rule: Timing and Imagery. Timing refers to when your desire is at its peak, or when you're fully certain for your choice of action, as well as the opposing target for when it's susceptible to use your magic on."

"So timing is like a ready stage then. Imagery I can guess I have to picture what I'm doing, right?" I deduced.  
>"Pretty much, whether it applies to a visual image, mental image, or a verbal phrase that may present an image. Now the fourth rule is Direction. This is where you guide your spells course of action, which means you have to visualize it <em>and<em> its motion."

"That sounds pretty cool. I mean I wouldn't want my spells to just stand still after I use it I suppose." I went in thought as I remembered something from earlier.

"So wait, how did you control my body last time I was here? I thought something like that falls under 'Natural magic'. I mean, can you control me by controlling my shadow? If that's the case, why doesn't any of the Nethers do that and just call it a day?" I questioned.

"That question falls under the fifth and final rule: Balance Factor. When knowing your spells limitations, your targets limitations, and grasping the situation as well as your target." I was slightly confused by his answer. He sees my confusion and sighs as he clarified.

"I sensed your capability and knew my power overwhelmed yours, allowing me to control you." For some reason, that hit a nerve as I was a bit pissed from his reply.

"What do you mean, 'your power overwhelmed me', who's the one 'paying rent' to stay in _my_ body, huh?" He narrowed his eyes at me and replied.

"You're not in control of your own body, you let your feelings get the best of you, leaving you vulnerable." I was breathing heavily from his ridiculous remarks and was ready to retort as I realized my involuntary action. I was getting worked up over his words, proving it further more that, to my displeasure, he was right. I refrained and tried calming myself as he smiled upon my change of action.

"That's it. This is why I said 'train your body'. It's more than just your strength, it's who is in control when it matters most. Be clear and collected, while being strong and grounded. The Nether magic is only as strong as your strength, but it can also consume you if you aren't in control of your own body." I took his words in with great consideration, despite who he is, his words seem to hold truth to them. _"That probably explains how Davian came forth when I was fighting Gilda. But it shouldn't be so much of a problem now with this seal. But never hurts to be prepared."_ I thought while viewing my left arm, but to my surprise I didn't have the seal on it. _"Must be with my real body and can't come to my Mindscape…for some reason. I'll ask Celestia about that later."_ I looked back to Davian as I open my mouth to speak.

"So if I was to stop the rock, I would need to use the shadow, visualize it blocking the rock, and guiding it to do so. Does that also mean I would need to imagine it being a solid black wall as well so it doesn't, for example, let the rock fly through it?" Davian nodded, bringing me to full understanding and taking this lesson to consideration.

"Now it would be difficult for a human to use Nether magic as it can be stressful to use it naturally and consecutively. So with the five rules in mind, I'm gonna teach you how to create a Conductor." Davian explained, earning a questioning gaze from me.

"What's a conductor, and what's the point of it?" I asked. Davian raised his left arm and after a moment, his fingertips grew to a point like claws as its skin tone changed to a dark black hue that spread up his arm and led inside the fur of his jackets arm-openings.

"My arm is now my Conductor. The purpose of it is to be the main channel point of where to use your magic. It makes channeling smoother, easier, and more efficient." He explained. I looked at it with interest, seeing it like a wand for wizards or something of the sort. It seems beneficial but I could see a flaw to this form.

"So what if you had your arm cut off? You would lose your Conductor right?" I asked, earning a grin from Davian.

"Good question, and yes…for a moment. You can create another Conductor if that happens, but it still draws from your body, plus losing a limb doesn't help any on the matter." He answered as I was now in thought to think of a way to prevent that from happening.

"Give it a try kid. Focus on the shadows and let it become a part of you. Like a permanent shadow that won't diminish even in the light." He urged. I had to admit, that sounded pretty rad and only inspired me as my mind was flowing with ideas at this point. Then, an answer dawned upon me. I looked down to my left arm, thinking of it as a container for the darkness, repeller of the light, and a heavy plated bracer to guard from any attack. I imagined the durability of my arm like Salvation, taking shape of a black armored arm with overlapped plating that scales up my arm with a wicked grim edge to it.

Once my mind was set, I gave it its image from the tip of my fingers to my shoulder. Sturdier then metal but light and flexible with edges that were subtle to not harm myself but shows intimidation. I focused on the shadows beneath me to make this desire come to life, and as I urged it further, the shadow grew dimmer as my arm began to expel a black mist from my pores and slowly spread as it enveloped my arm. It barely graced my arm as it delicately pushed through the hairs on my arm with a cool touch. Then I felt a pressure like it was squeezing my arm for a brief moment as it's dark color grew bold and defined it's shape to mesh with the tiny details of my arm, to the very muscle as it fitted plate after plate to meet my expectation and comfort as it slowly lost the pressure.

It came to an end as my arm was now glimmered like black satin, revealing my armor plated claw-arm. I raised my arm and moved my fingers around and closed it as it clicked with the tough metal rubbing against each other. _"__This is so fucking AWESOME!"_ I stretched my new arm out and flexed it as the plates expanded with my muscles without discomfort. I looked at Davian as he was clapping with an amused look.

"Well, that's one hell of an improvement. You got your Conductor, now let's start learning to manipulate the shadows." His arm began to resonate a black mist as something poked out of the ground, growing larger as it took the form of a black tendril that was barely taller than Davian.

"Now you try kid." He said. I looked to my arm and envisioned a tendril like his to appear, but out of my hand instead of the ground. I made a mental command as it did so and my hand extended into a large black whip. Davian chuckled as he said.

"We're beyond beginner's lesson kid. Try it somewhere that's _not_ on your body."

"You do remember this is my first time right?" I questioned, he only smirked as he replied.

"First timers don't usually create an armored Conductor, that's a higher level technique, so we're skipping the tutorial shit and getting to some good stuff." His face then grew to a wicked smile as he stared at me. I didn't like where this was going, so I braced myself for whatever bullshit he had in mind.

"Defend yourself kid." He exclaimed as he thrust his palm to the floor, expelling black spikes as it travelled my way. I readied to defend myself as I directed my Conductor to the ground and with a raising motion, created a half-dome wall to protect me. I could hear his spikes crash against my barrier as it stood its ground, intact and unflinching. I smiled upon my accomplishment, but then a black claw stretched from the wall I created and grabbed me as it pulled me to and through the wall.

I saw a brief black void that for some reason had a chilling but familiar sensation before I was pulled from the void and saw Davian's face with that same grin as I was pulled from the ground below him.

"We're not done yet, kid." He exclaimed as I was lifted out of the shadow on the ground before hanging behind him in the air as he kicked me in the gut, launching me away as I skid along the white floor.

I finally came to a stop and was coughing from the blow I took, trying to collect myself before I saw Davian's feet a short distance away, quickly making his way towards me. I rose to my feet and used the shadow to extend it from the ground and split them into two large black tendrils, making their way towards Davian.

They began to whip down towards Davian as he side-jumps to avoid them. I focused for the tendrils to follow in pursuit as they began thrashing to attack him while Davian kept dodging them with ease.

"Not bad kid. Although you're a little slow, but at least you can handle two at the same time. But…" His body resonated with a black hue as he grabs both tendrils while they descended upon him. "You're gonna have to do better." I only smiled as I responded.

"Who said there were only two?" Davian looked at me with confusion before another tendril sprouted from _his_ shadow and slammed him into the ground, releasing the other two tendrils as they followed suit to hammer him down. I fist pumped as I exclaimed.

"Hells yeah, gotcha you son of a bitch!" It felt good to get the upper hand him after all his shit I had to deal with. He looked up from the ground with the tendrils now holding him down as he smiled.

"It ain't over yet kid." He said as a black hue emitted from under the tendrils before a large black spear-like pillar stabbed through them, then the pillar opened two-ways, splitting the tendrils apart as they scattered away like dust, revealing the pillar from Davian's back. It then opened fully and unfurled, revealing the pillar to be burning wings. Davian stood as he took to the air and looked down at me with a smirk. I was mind blown that he could use the shadow to create wings, burning functioning wings.  
>"That's not fair, you didn't tell me you can use magic to fly!" I shouted to him as he shrugged.<p>

"You didn't ask." He replied. _"What a fucking smartass."_ He stared at me impatiently as he said.

"Are you gonna just stand there, or are ya gonna join me so we can continue?" I glared for a moment before I sighed and decided to focus, using the concept of creating a Conductor, I imagined my wings and used the shadow to my bidding. The familiar black mist spread out of my back as they swirled and pressed together to create my new wings. They weren't burning like Davian's, instead they were black feathered wings that for some reason emitted some black smoke. Kinda reminded me of a fallen angel. Once satisfied, I tried to move my wings, it took a while for me to get it down. It was like moving a numb part of your body, but eventually I got the feel for it before I gave them a good flap, lifting me in the air. I was surprised by this and frantically kept flapping, afraid to fall back down as my actions only made me go higher and higher. Did I forget to mention I was kinda afraid of heights?

Davian was laughing his ass off as he held his gut.

"Gwahahaha, wh-wha-what the hell are you _doing_? Swimming in the air?! Ha ha, seriously kid, you gotta brush up on your flying. It's really bad." He mocked as I was struggling to control myself as I was gaining and losing altitude at random. Davian finally calms down as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I-I think we should call it. I lost the mood to keep fighting you. Just work on…hehe whatever the hell you're doing." He snickered as he descended to the ground. When he was on…land, I suppose, his wings dissipated before he sat down and watched me as I continued to struggle in the air. _"Why is this so fucking difficult? I can perform Nether magic with ease, but flying is being a real bitch?! I call inconvenient BULLSHIT!"_ I mentally cursed. It took me some time as I finally learn to flap my wings together in conjunction with one another and differentiate between light, steady flaps to just hover, heavy flaps to raise altitude, or just 'parachute' my way to descend. _"Okay, I'm slowly getting the hang of this. Now to work with steering…and the 'brakes'."_ I looked down to see Davian slouching like a lazy fuck. _"Guess he got tired of watching me make progress. Seriously, he's supposed to be helping me and he's proving to be a god awful instructor."_ I shook my head in disappointment as I resumed with my 'flying lesson'. But as I was flying around clumsy-like, I felt my head spark like firecrackers as my body lightly shook. Davian sat up and stood on his feet as he said.

"Well kid. That's the end of today's lesson." I looked at him with stupidity.

"Lesson? All you taught me were rules and the Conductor. Everything else I had to guess." I commented with agitation.

"And you did a good job. Not many Nethers can make progress like you have, especially when acting on impulse. This is why I fought you in the first place. To give you that lil push." I scowled at his reasoning, but in the end I did make excellent progress, plus I can fly and use magic.

"Now remember, when you wake up, train your body, practice your magic and work on your damn flying. It won't be as easy using magic out there then it is in here. You got it?" He instructed.

"Yeah yeah, I got it. So just do my thing and I'll see you next time. Later you lazy fuck." I bid to him as I felt myself slip away as I thought I heard Davian laughing before I came to, opening my eyes as I lay on Pinkies bed in her room.

_-August 29__th__-_

I was surrounded by pink, pink, and guess what, MORE PINK. Seriously, Pinkie really lived up to her name. Speaking of Pinkie, I took notice of her sleeping against me, her body snuggled against me with a peaceful smile on her muzzle as she slept soundly. But then I looked and saw that Lyra wasn't in bed but instead was getting her clothes back on as she lifted her skirt up, giving me a nice view of her cute little buttocks.

"Lyra?" I called out, scaring her from surprise as she jumped before tripping over her skirt and falling to the ground.

"Ouch, that's smart." Lyra mumbled. I quickly rolled to the edge of the bed as I got up and crouched to her.

"Are you alright Lyra?" I asked with concern.

"Yea, I'm…fine." She said as she stared at me with a blush on her cheeks. I looked at her with curiosity as I raised my eyebrow.

"Whatsup?" I asked. She slowly pointed under me as she replied with a crimson-hue on her cheeks.

"You're…uh…thing is showing." She said almost to a whisper. I looked to where she was pointing and realized I was stark naked in front of her. I quickly looked around to grab my boxers and slip them on, and then I looked at her embarrassed and with a sheepish smile.

"Hehe, um… sorry about that Lyra." I apologized to her as she looked back at me.

"It's okay. So, what are you doing up so early?" She asked as I looked at her with a playful smile.

"Funny, I was gonna ask you that. But I'm up because I have to get ready for work." I replied, earning an interested look from Lyra.

"I didn't realize you were already working. Where at?" She asked happily.

"Over at AJ's farm." I answered. I then directed myself to her and asked.

"So Lyra, why are _you_ up so early?" I asked with a teasing tone.

"I wanted to hurry up to get back to Bon Bon before she gets upset again." I nodded in understanding before she looked at me hopefully.

"Um…Vincent? Do you mind not telling Bon Bon about…ya know, last night?" She asked. I was curious on why she would ask something like that, so I asked her.

"Why do you not want Bon Bon to know?" She looked a bit ashamed as she softly replied.

"Well, she's my…marefriend." I was surprised by this, and she saw my expression as she quickly said.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Bon Bon a lot, more than anything really. It's just that I have this…deep fascination with humans and I just couldn't help myself. I like you, you're a really sweet guy, and yesterday was simply…***shivers*** oh my Celestia, was so amazing. But I just don't want Bon Bon to think I don't think much of her or maybe betraying her, ya know?" She looked really sad, almost to tears. I felt pretty bad for her, and decided to comfort her in a hug. She was surprised but hugged back as I said.

"Don't worry, what happened last night will be our secret. But I have to insist that we keep this relationship as friends, okay? I don't wish to cause something to break your relationship. So this'll be between you and I…oh, and Pinkie." I chuckled as I see Pinkie curled in a ball as she slept peacefully. I then felt a kiss on my cheek as I looked to Lyra with a sweet smile on her as she was released from the hug.

"Thank you Vincent, and I promise I won't say anything. Cross my heart, hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye." She said as she made some hand gestures in suit with her 'promise'.

"Cute." I commented. She giggled as she replied.

"It's a Pinkie Promise, and trust me, you _never_ want to break a Pinkie Promise."

"Thanks Lyra, I'll keep that in mind." I said as Lyra made her way to the door as she waved goodbye before leaving. I looked at Pinkie as she continued to sleep, and I couldn't help but smile at her adorable state. I leaned forward to move the blanket up closer to her and caressed her head as she smiled and muttered.

"Hnng…Vivi, that's the chocolate syrup…mmm, silly willy." I chuckled at her sleep talk and decided to start my morning as I rounded my clothes and went to a door off to the side. I opened the door and found it was a bathroom, so I made my way inside and start the shower and placed everything down. I then noticed a plug-in on the wall over her counter. _"So they have electricity here? Well, let's find out and hope it works."_ I reached in my pants pocket and pulled out my phone and a charger as I plugged everything together. Then my light glowed red as I fist pumped. _"Holy shit it actually works. Fucking awesome." _I immediately powered my phone on and decided to play some music while I got ready to take a shower.

After setting up the water to a nice, warm temperature, I got undressed and hopped inside. I sighed in relief as the water hit my skin, it felt so nice and rejuvenating, almost to the point where I could fall asleep…if I wasn't standing of course.

_***Beginning of Clop Scene***_

I searched for a decent shampoo, where a majority had some sweet candy fragrance, but eventually I found one that was kinda minty. I decided to use the minty shampoo and lathered my hair. Suddenly I felt something big and slippery rubbing against me, I couldn't see what it was because of the shampoo so I called out.

"Who's there?" I heard a familiar giggle before something wrapped around me and started rubbing my chest down.

"It's just me silly."

"Pinkie?!" I was shocked to hear Pinkie in the shower with me.

"What are you doing in here?!" I asked.

"It's my bathroom silly." She responded playfully as she continued rubbing me down, working on my abs as I felt her soft body rubbing against my back.

"No, I mean what are you doing in the shower with me?" I clarified as she replied with a giggle.

"Helping you get clean, unless you can reach your back." She said innocently as she pressed herself against me. I was getting turned on as she continued to rub me down with her soft body pressed against me. Her perky nipples gliding across the ridges of my back as I felt her lathering my body with soap. I hung my head down as I sighed from the pleasure of her soothing touch as I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair.

"Aww, are you enjoying me cleaning you Vivi?" She asked sweetly. I slowly nodded as I was too enthralled by her treatment as she then started cleaning my waist and worked her way to my groin.

"Oh wow, I'm glad to see you are enjoying this." She said as she grabbed my erect member and started rubbing it slowly. I rest my hand on the wall to support me up as she began jerking me off. She held me in a close embrace as her body pressed against me while jerking me off, her free hand on my chest, rinsing my body off under the water as she placed small pecks around my neck. I couldn't contain myself any longer as I reached down to grab her hand on my member, releasing her grip as I turned to face her. She stood there in wonder on what I was going to do as I pushed her against the wall before I kissed her lips. She sounded with delight, sending vibrations in my mouth as the water were hitting our bodies during our kiss.

She wrapped her arms over my shoulders as she pulled me closer, my throbbing member now rubbing against her slit. She released from our kiss as she pants with desire.

"Now it's my turn to take care of you." I said in a sultry tone as I grabbed one of her legs to lift up as I inserted the head of my cock into her marehood. Pinkie's pants grew heavier as I began to tease her.

"Oh Vivi, please give it to me." She begged before I thrust myself into her, earning a gasp as I began to slap against her. I felt her pulling and thrusting her hips against me as I thrust into her in a steady pace. Her tongue was lolled out as she stared up in a haze while I continued to fuck her.

"Hang on to me Pinkie." I urged as she tightened her grip around me. I reached down and now had both her legs up, suspending her in the air as she held on to me while I held her soft, plush legs. I pounded harder into her and she returned with the same intensity, her round plot slapping against my waist as I was impaling her wet pussy.

"That's it Vivi, juaawww…just like that…AAAH." She squealed in delight as I kept pounding into her against the wall. I looked straight in her eyes as she was in a euphoric bliss. I leaned against her and kissed her lips, our tongues intertwined with one another in a blind passion. We were moaning in pleasure before Pinkie's walls clenched against my cock as she cried in pleasure in my mouth. I felt her shudder as she climaxed, coating my cock in her sweet love juice. We slowly parted our lips as we rested our heads together with a smile on our face.

"You felt so good, but now it's time to finish you up." She said blissfully. I lowered her down on her hooves as she slid off my cock and got on her knees. She lifted her huge breasts and wrapped them around my cock as she gave me a titjob. Holy shit did her jugs feel so amazing, they were incredibly plush and silky soft, and the way they would jiggle as they rubbed against my member was simply incredible.

"How do you like my fun bags?" She asked sweetly. Her soft mounds felt so amazing, they were engulfing my dick as they squeezed me, rubbing me down in every delicate spot with the head of my dick poking out of her luscious breasts.

"Huff…huff…don't stop…ahh, it feels so good." I pant in lust, drowned in pleasure by the mixture of the warm water on my skin and Pinkie's breasts wrapped around my cock.

"Hehe, then you're gonna love this. Aaaww…omm." She devoured my remaining penis in her mouth as she began sucking me off while rotating her breasts on my cock and licking the around my head inside her maw, sending me to cloud nine.

"Oh shit, Pinkie…I'm about to…to…Gaaaah." I exclaimed before I pulled her head down my cock as I blew ropes after ropes of my load in her mouth. She continued to suck me like a vacuum until there was nothing left as she swallowed everything down, she released my dick with a pop as she giggled.

"I told you you'd love it." She said as she kissed the head of my dick, making me shudder from how sensitive I was. She stood up as we shared another kiss, but ended it shortly as I held her soft body against me.

"Is this gonna be an ongoing thing with you?" I teased.

"Hehe, maaybee~." She giggled in response.

_***End of Clop Scene***_

"Well, we should finish up. I still have to get ready for work." I urged to Pinkie.

"Okie dokie lokie." She replied, and with that we finished washing up as we dried each other off and got into some clothes. She was in a blue bra and thong while searching her dresser for some clothes, I was already in my normal attire with my phone and charger in my pocket as this morning's conversation with Lyra came to mind.

"Hey Pinkie, did you know about Lyra being Bon Bon's marefiend?" I asked as she found some clothes. She began slipping them onto herself as she replied.

"Of course I did. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she asked me not to tell Bon Bon about last night." Pinkie poked her head out of her shirt as she asked.

"Are you?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm not, and I was hoping if you could do the same. I don't want to see anything happen between the two." Pinkie sat on her bed as she looked at me.

"That's pretty thoughtful. Do you like her by chance?" She asked curiously.

"As a friend, yeah."

"So do you sleep with some of your friends?" She teased with a wink. I blushed at her question.

"O-o-of course not. In fact, I usually keep to myself back where I'm from." Pinkie tilted her head in confusion as her ears flicked.

"Really?! But you seem pretty sociable around us."

"That's because I got to know you girls, usually I just mind my own business unless I feel I should do otherwise. The inhabitants on Earth aren't all as friendly as here in Equestria." Pinkie's head and ears drooped at my statement.

"That sounds pretty sad." I nodded before I urged Pinkie once more.

"So Pinkie, can you please keep last night a secret? For me?" She looked up as she smiled.

"Of course I will." I leaned forward to hug Pinkie as she returned the hug.

"Thanks Pinkie. Now I gotta get going. Don't wanna make a bad first impression by being late." I said as we released our hug.

"Take care Vivi. Don't work too hard and come see me again." Pinkie says as I strapped Salvation on my back.

"Sure thing. I'll stop by as soon as I can. Later Pinkie." I replied as I approached the door.

"Bye Vivi." Pinkie bids while waving. I returned with a wave and stepped out of her room and closed the door behind me. I made my way down the stairs to the open dining area with nopony in sight. _"Makes sense since the store is closed at the moment I suppose."_ I walked out and closed the door behind me to see the sun barely peeking from the horizon as I tried to figure out how to get to AJ's, and with nopony out or probably awake for the matter, can't really ask for directions.

I then got an idea, why not have an eagle-eye view of the town?! _"Hopefully this works." _I imagined my wings once more as I attempted to conjure them. It was a lot more difficult than in my Mindscape, I really had to concentrate as I felt an invisible force trying to resist and block my mind, but after some time and a lot of mental effort, I have conjured my wings.

I exhaled in relief as I relaxed and got used to my wings. Stretching them out at full length, with each wing span as big, or probably bigger than my body, although I had difficulty stretching them comfortably with my sword rubbing against my left wing. So I removed Salvation and held it for the meanwhile.

"Alright, let's get these bad boys to work." I stated to myself as I gave my wings a powerful flap, kicking a ring of dust around me as I lifted myself in the air and going higher and higher until I could see all of Ponyville as a whole. The sight was amazing as the sun graced its warm light on me as I reveled in this moment.

I took a deep breath, smelling the cool morning air as it tickled with its cold haze. Even though I was afraid of heights, I felt…comfortable knowing I'm in control of my situation, and seeing this beautiful sight put my mind to rest without a thought to worry for. I set myself to the task at hand and scoped the area until I found acres of land with fruit-filled trees a short distance away with a red building in the middle.

"That must be it." I stated as I flew my way over there, feeling the cool wind hit my skin as I flew at a steady pace to keep me from going blind from the wind. As I drew closer to my destination, I took notice of a certain orange mare stepping out of the house as I grinned with an idea.

_-Sweet Apple Acres: Applejack's POV-_

Ah made mah way to the front door with mah big brother Mac behin' me after enjoyin a nice mornin' breakfast to hit the spot before' we get to it. Ah look back at mah brother as ah reminded him.

"Now remember Mac, we got ourselves a new worker who should be on his way, and don't be surprised by the way he looks, he ain't from around here, ya hear?" The big red stallion nodded his head before replyin'.

"Eeyup." Ah placed mah Stetson hat on mah head as we stepped outside. Ah took a nice whiff of that sweet mornin' smell before we all got down and dirty. Ah looked around and openly said.

"Now ah wonder what's takin' Vincent so long. Maybe he was just all taAAHHH…" Ah was interrupted as ah felt a strong gust blow past me quicker than Pinkie's mouth.

"What in tarnation was that?!" Ah stated lookin' around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary as ah placed mah hand on mah head as ah looked up, and that's when ah noticed somethin' was off.

"What the hay? Mah hat! Where'd mah hat go?!" Ah exclaimed with agitation as ah frantically looked all over for mah hat. Ah than heard a chuckle as ah looked at my brother with annoyance.

"Aight Mac, whatcha do wit' mah hat?" He stared back at me in surprise as he replied.

"Ah don't know whatcha talkin' 'bout sis."

"Uh huh, sure ya don't Mac. Now no more games, where is it?" Ah repeated to him, getting' pretty ticked now with this lil shenanigans.

"Yeah Mac, what did you do with it, huh?" Ah heard a teasin' voice from out the blue as ah looked up to the source.

"What the…Vincent?" Ah was surprised to see Vincent up on our roof with a big grin on his face as he waved at me.

"Hey AJ. Top of the mornin' to ya." Ah noticed he had somethin' on his head, but ah had a hard time makin' it out.

"How did ya get up there?" Ah asked while squinting at him.

"I flew up here?" He replied with a teasin' tone. That's when ah realized what was on his head. Ah pointed to it as ah exclaimed.

"Mah hat! Ya'll come down from there and give me back mah hat." He took mah hat off his head as he examined it.

"Oh is this yours? I didn't realize that it was yours." He said pretty sneaky-like. He up to something, ah just know it.

"Yes it's mine. Now get down here and give it here." Ah repeated. He placed the hat back on his head.

"But I like it. It makes me feel like an outlaw." He said with a devilish smirk. Ah narrowed mah gaze at him as ah stated.

"We can do this the easy way…or mah way. Take a pick." He placed his hand on his chin as if in thought.

"How about I get a 'pretty please', or you show me whatcha got?" He challenged with a playful grin.

"Alright partna', ya ask for it. Big Mac, fetch me some ammo." Ah said to mah brother as he nodded and made his way to the barn. Ah gave Vincent a grin as he looked at me with confusion.

"Ammo? What, are you gonna shoot me or something?" He chuckled as ah kept mah grin.

"Somethin' like that." Ah replied as his face dropped in worry. Big Mac came back with a bushel of apples as he sat em down beside me.

"Here ya go sis." Big Mac stated as he stepped back away from me. Ah grabbed an apple as ah tossed it up from mah hand a couple times.

"Apples? That's your 'ammo'? Come on AJ you can't be serious?" He chuckled once more. Ah looked at him with a nice smile on mah face.

"Last chance partna'. Either come down and give me mah hat, or bite the apple." He places a hand on his hip as he replied.

"Not until you say 'pretty please'." Ah caught the apple once more as ah sighed and muttered.

"Okay then." Ah tossed the apple up and pivoted mah leg back, rearing as ah gave that apple a good swing wit' mah legs, sendin' it skyrocketin' towards Vincent. He barely dodged it as it zipped past him and was soarin' in the horizon.

"HOLY SHIT!" He blurted as he looked back at me with worry. Ah readied for anotha' shot as ah grabbed anotha' apple. Vincent waved his hands frantically to urge me to stop as he said.

"Whoa whoa whoa AJ, take it easy. You're gonna hurt somepony with that." Ah smiled as ah replied.

"Aww you're a big colt, ya'll can take it." Ah kicked another apple as he barely dodged it again as it graced his shoulder. Ah kept kickin' more and more apples at him, and wasn't gonna stop until either he give me mah hat back or ah run outta apples, and believe me, ah have _plenty_ of apples.

"Big Mac, would ya mind getting' anotha' bushel ready?" Ah asked mah brother as ah kicked another apple.

"Eeyup." He said as he walked away to the barn.

"Oh come on AJ. You can't do this forever." Vincent commented.

"And neither can you. Oh and by the way, this is comin' outta your pay." Ah retorted back.

"WHAT?!"

**~SMACK~**

"Bullseye." Ah cheered as ah got him right in the chest as he fell back from its impact.

"Ow." He groaned out of sight as he still lay on the roof of our house.

"Now will ya come down from there an' give me mah hat back…pretty please?" Ah said with a teasin' tone as he responded with a groan.

"Was that so hard?"

"Nah, but it was fun. Now come on, we got work to do."

**~Crunch~**

"…"

Ah stood there in disbelief of what ah just heard.

**~Crunch~**

"Are ya'll eatin' the apple ah kicked at ya?" Ah asked in disbelief. He poked his head up with the apple in his hand as he smiled.

"Well you did say I can 'bite the apple'."

"You wise-crack." Ah giggled. Shortly after he flipped off the roof as he landed in front of me. He took off the hat and placed it on mah head with a couple pats. He was like a little colt, but it was kinda nice seeing him so friendly and playful. But now wasn't the time to be playful as ah knocked him right in his shoulder.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asked with a smile as he rubbed his shoulder.

"That's for takin' my hat." Ah replied as ah then socked him again.

"Gaah!"

"And that's for dinking around instead of workin'." Ah then walked up to him as ah gave him a hug. It took him a moment as he returned the same hug.

"But this is for putting a smile in mah morning." Even though he was quite the tease and probably have a thing for Rarity, ah couldn't help but feel happy to hold him like this. Although he may not see me as no more than as a friend, ah wouldn't trade him or give him up for anything. There' jus' something' special about him, something which if lost, it would be irreplaceable.

"So where should we start AJ?" Vincent asked, interrupting me from my thoughts. Ah looked to Big Mac to tell him the agenda.

"Alright Mac, you cover the East Field while ah take Vincent here to the West. Ya hear?"

"Eeyup." Mac replied as he went to the east path leading out to the field. Ah turned around as ah walked to the west path and whipped Vincent's rear with my tail as ah passed by him.

"Come on. Let's get a move on." Ah called out as Vincent shortly followed beside me as we made our way to start the day in the fields.

**Author's Note: ~Sigh~ It feels so good to finish another chapter. The story grows ever more, and things are getting a bit steady for Vincent at the moment. What adventures await for Vincent in the future? Will he learn more about Nether magic? Was Applejack serious about Vincent paying off the used apples? Will I ask Octavia for more favors while I'm away? (Octavia: "You better not Swiftriff, or I will shave you bald and use your hair for my bow") Aww Tavi, that's not very ladylike. ~SMACK~ Gaaah. Can't we just be civilized. **

**Vinyl: "Hey guys whats going on? I heard some kinda ruckus and...OH WOW, are you writing a story?"**

**Octavia: "Vinyl please don't give him any ideas. I beg of you."**

**Vinyl: "Alright, alright." *Octavia walks away***

**Vinyl: *Whispers* "We'll talk more about this later."**

**Octavia: "I HEARD THAT!" **

**Holy shit she has good hearing...anyways. Stay tuned in the next Chapter of A Savior's Path. Vinyl, would you like to do the honors.**

**Vinyl: *shrugs* "Keep it Bassin'."**

**...**

**Vinyl: "What?"**

**Nothing, I actually thought that was kinda catchy.**

**Vinyl: "Thanks dude."**

**But yea, Keep it Jammin'. (and Bassin'.) and Bassin'. Swiftriff and Vinyl signing out.**


End file.
